


These Inconvenient Fireworks

by complementattoos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Smut
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 60,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/complementattoos/pseuds/complementattoos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Universo Alternativo onde ninguém se inscreve no X Factor, mas os rapazes acabam se encontrando do mesmo jeito. Louis é um bastardo cansado que possui uma gata chamada duquesa e ensina teatro para adolescentes, Harry é um fotógrafo idealista/treinador em tempo parcial de futebol, Zayn ensina Inglês e veste jaquetas de couro, Liam salva as pessoas de edifícios em chamas, e Niall é Niall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Um

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [These Inconvenient Fireworks](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/27820) by mdasch & everydayslike. 



> HEY! Então, me pediram para postar a fic aqui no ao3 já que algumas pessoas preferem aqui, então aqui está! Espero que gostem comentem. Meu twitter é @hesweargucci e minha conta no wattpad é a mesma daqui. Enjoy!

**L**

Era seis da manhã e a gata de Louis estava em sua cara.

Isso, Louis pensou, provavelmente é uma metáfora para o estado de sua vida naquele momento. Talvez. Ele não iria pensar sobre aquilo ainda. Ele nem havia tomado seu chá.

\- Sai. - disse ele, com o som saindo abafado devido um punhado de pelo.

Ele rolou e colocou Duquesa no chão, fazendo a mesma soltar um ruído infeliz enquanto saía de seu quarto, provavelmente indo vomitar em seus sapatos em despeito.

Certo. Então era o primeiro dia do semestre. Ele começou o ano com pelo de gato em sua boca.

Louis se arrastou para fora da cama e colocou a chaleira no fogo, quase tropeçando na pilha de livros e scripts na porta de seu quarto enquanto encontrava seus óculos. Ele precisava de verdade resolver aquela merda toda uma hora daquelas. Aquilo estava acumulado por quase um ano naquele momento, com aquela papelada que ele sempre pensava em mexer, mas nunca chegava a lugar nenhum. Zayn chamava aquilo de seu ninho de pássaro. Zayn devia ir se foder, na verdade.

Aquele tinha sido um verão chato, como o anterior àquele e o anterior àquele. Ele tinha lido um livro. Ele tinha comprado um conjunto novo de toalhas de banho. Ele passou três dias assistindo reality shows americanos idiotas em seu notebook e pedindo comida para ser entregue em seu apartamento. Ele com certeza não foi convidado para nenhum encontro.  
Louis se inclinou contra o balcão da cozinha e olhou para sua coleção de canecas inúteis, tentando não pensar muito sobre aquilo.

Ele ligou o chuveiro e o deixou aberto enquanto fazia seu chá, tendo aprendido há alguns anos atrás como organizar sua rotina de todos os dias com os 10 minutos que levavam para o aquecedor de água de seu prédio começar a funcionar. Ele estava morando ali desde que se mudara para Manchester quando tinha vinte e dois anos e, desde os últimos três anos, aquela tem sido sua vida, usando as cortinas de sua mãe e com seus planejamentos em sua estante. Ele lentamente conseguiu juntar uma coleção respeitável de móveis, os quais combinavam uns com os outros de verdade. Era bom o suficiente para ele, mesmo que não conseguisse pensar em nada para fazer sobre aquele lugar na parede de sua sala, a qual Niall ficou bêbado demais e jogou uma garrafa de cerveja contra ela.

Quando terminou seu chá e de secar seu cabelo, ele vestiu suas calças e seguiu até seu armário. Se vestir para trabalhar era sempre um pouco complicado. Ele não era igual Zayn, o qual sem esforço algum encantava todas as mães (e alguns pais) só por sua existência. Zayn podia fazer um corte de cabelo ousado e se vestir igual um bibliotecário moderno com fetiche em motos, pois ele era Zayn. De qualquer maneira, Zayn era professor de Inglês e seu senso de moda só o fazia parecer mais sensível e artístico. Louis ensinava teatro e, em troca, ganhava diferentes estereótipos por isso. Existia uma linha tênue entre o artístico e em acampar, fazendo com que Louis se sentisse no direito em usar botas de couro.

Por fim, foi suspensórios, calças e sapatos para Louis, com sua camisa apertada com as mangas enroladas e um casaco fino ocasional quando estava frio o suficiente. Era um visual clássico e Louis sentia orgulho dele. Era preciso tempo para deixar seu cabelo em um estado artisticamente bagunçado pelo vento e, por isso, ele precisava ajeitar seu alarme às seis horas e tentava não deixar que as horas perdidas de sono não o enfurecesse homicidamente pelo resto do dia.

Por mais que odiasse acordar cedo e passar a maior parte de suas noites corrigindo trabalhos, ele gostava de seu trabalho. Bem, na maioria das vezes ele gostava. Nos dias em que ninguém lhe pedia pela décima milionésima vez para explicar algo que já havia repetido, além das vezes que alguém quebrava um dos holofotes do palco antes do ensaio geral, Louis gostava de seu trabalho. Ele gostava de trabalhar com crianças, gostava de dirigir shows e ser pago para falar sobre teatro o dia todo.

\- Você gosta do seu trabalho. - ele disse para seu reflexo de um dos lados da torradeira, esperando seu pão tostar.

Ele deixou duquesa com uma vasilha de comida e um carinho na cabeça como recompensa por ter tirado-a da cama mais cedo, ignorando o olhar frio que ela lançou de volta. Em seguida, deu uma checada final no espelho e saiu pela porta com sua bolsa pendurada em seu ombro. Ele dirigiu seu carro até a escola pensando no que aquele ano iria reservar para ele, pedindo para Deus que acontecesse qualquer outra coisa diferente da epidemia de gripe do ano passado. Ele precisou queimar conjuntos de lençóis de 800 fios. Foi uma época obscura para todos.

Sua vaga de sempre no estacionamento o esperava enquanto adentrava o local. Ele havia estado ali durante as férias para as reuniões, trabalhos e preparação para a volta às aulas, mas ainda parecia como se ele não tivesse estado ali há meses. Os mesmos prédios de tijolos, o mesmo campo de futebol, o mesmo para-choque batido de um professor de francês que olhava para ele. Mais um ano. Nada havia mudado.

Ele avistou Zayn enquanto se virava em seu corredor, enxergando apenas seu topete e envolto em uma nuvem melancólica enquanto vestia um cardigan e caminhava pelo corredor com um livro gigante debaixo do braço. Ele segurava uma garrafa térmica de café e parecia estar meio adormecido ainda, fazendo Louis não deixar de implicar com ele enquanto se aproximava.

\- Primeiro dia de aula! - ele disse animadamente, batendo em seu ombro enquanto passava por ele. - Se anime, sunshine!

Zayn fechou a cara para ele e Louis sorriu de volta, satisfeito por pelo menos uma pessoa no mundo odiar as manhãs tanto quanto ele.

\- Vá se foder. - murmurou.

\- Ei, ei, olha essa boca. - Louis brincou. - Somos os moldadores do amanhã, lembra?

\- Eu vou moldar esse livro na sua cara. - disse Zayn.

\- Também te amo. - disse Louis e ambos se separaram, com Zayn subindo as escadas e Louis continuando a seguir pelo corredor até sua sala de aula.

Ele e Zayn entraram na equipe no mesmo ano e se tornaram melhores amigos quase que imediatamente devido o terror que ambos compartilhavam em seu primeiro ano no corpo docente, além de sentirem um apreço mútuo um pelo outro por seu senso de moda em meio à uma multidão de xadrez e bege. Zayn começou como assistente de professor, mas assumiu o lugar quando o professor de Inglês de antes havia se aposentado. Desde então, ambos ganharam uma reputação de brincalhões, fazendo Louis não ter certeza se aquilo era justo ou não.

Depois de um tempo, talvez os dois andassem sendo reconhecidos por fazer perguntas sobre sobriedade em estudantes aleatórios que passavam no corredor, e talvez eles acidentalmente e propositalmente haviam tido a ideia de colocar glitter nas saídas de ar como uma pegadinha de graduação. Ambos saíram ilesos na época que o carro do assistente de diretor foi parar em cima do telhado e, mesmo que hipoteticamente tudo tivesse sido envolvido, talvez aquilo tivesse sido ideia de Zayn. Hipoteticamente.

No segundo ano, Niall foi contratado recém-saído da universidade como assistente do maestro de orquestra, fazendo o mesmo se dar bem com os dois imediatamente. Ele era um cara legal, do tipo relaxado e o qual sempre podia confiar, apesar de sempre se sentar e mais rir de seus planos do que participar deles.

Louis sabia que eram considerados os professores "legais", os mais jovens e menos propensos a te dedurar se você fizesse alguma coisa errada. Também havia o fato de que todos sabiam que Zayn era "o gostoso", aquele o qual suas aulas eram sempre aguardadas ansiosamente no início de cada ano. Era compreensível. Louis honestamente sentia pena daqueles adolescentes desavisados e cheios de hormônios que apareciam em seu primeiro dia de aula e davam de cara com Sr. Malik lendo Wordsworth com seus olhos emotivos e as maçãs de seu rosto bem desenhadas.

Os olhos de Zayn, emotivos ou não, eram irrelevantes naquele momento, pois Louis tinha um dia inteiro para tentar impedir que um bando de adolescentes entrasse em estado vegetativo enquanto falava o cronograma. Em seu primeiro ano, ele havia recebido a tarefa simples de ensinar teatro para sua turma, mas se tinha uma coisa que Louis precisava era seu próprio espaço, fazendo que, depois de um ano de tanto chantagear a administração e sendo interrompido por reuniões e concursos de soletrar, ele havia ganhado sua própria sala de aula. Não era muito, mas pelo o menos era sua.

Aquilo devia ser o slogan de sua vida, para ser honesto.

Os alunos começaram a entrar na sala lentamente, com pequenos grupos se sentando nas mesas de forma aleatória. Louis percebeu vários rostos familiares. Ele tinha estado por ali tempo o suficiente para perceber a maioria deles andando pelos corredores, uma hora ou outra, além de que vários dos alunos ali já tinham estado em uma de suas produções antes. No momento em que o sino tocou, havia apenas poucos que ele não conhecia, provavelmente alunos novos ou aqueles que se esconderam de seu radar. Excelente. O primeiro dia era sempre divertido. Ninguém nunca sabia o que esperar dele.  
Louis fechou a porta e pulou em cima de sua mesa, se sentando de pernas cruzadas na frente da turma.

\- Muito bem. - disse ele, ajeitando seus óculos. - Vamos pular a parte que digo bom dia como se não tivesse tomando minha terceira xícara de chá e que vocês me respondem como se estivessem felizes em estar usando gravatas no início da manhã.

Uma espécie de risada nervosa percorreu a sala de aula e Louis sorriu. Às vezes ele se esquecia o quão bom era naquilo.

\- Como a maioria de vocês sabem, meu nome é Sr. Tomlinson. - ele continuou. - Antes que alguém pergunte, sou de Doncaster, sou de Capricórnio, adoro longos passeios até à máquina automática no terceiro andar e sim, McDonnell, estou esperando sua mãe me mandar mais doces de caramelos nos ensaios noturnos desse ano.

Outra risada. Louis sentiu um pouco da tensão deixar a sala.

\- Tenho certeza de que alguns estão pensando que essa matéria vai ser uma forma fácil de ter notas altas sem precisar trabalhar muito. Está tudo bem e nada de se envergonhar por isso. Eu mesmo pensava assim quando tinha a idade de vocês. - disse Louis levemente. - Mas sinto muito em informar que, se você pensa que vai passar sem nem abrir um livro ou fizer um trabalho, você está terrivelmente enganado. Estaremos aprendendo alguns princípios básicos do teatro, aprendendo sobre alguns dos grandes dramaturgos, praticando a atuação e a improvisação, além de fazer alguns trabalhos escritos. Vai ser divertido, prometo. Se você não se divertir uma vez sequer durante todo o ano, terá total permissão para me bater na cabeça.

Com o gelo suficientemente quebrado, Louis entregou folhas listando datas importantes do semestre e explicou sua política de correção. O resto do dia se seguiu do mesmo jeito e logo chegou a hora do almoço, fazendo Louis se sentir muito satisfeito com seu trabalho, de fato.  
Havia mais que uma sala de professores na escola, mas uma em especial era no mesmo corredor que a sala de Louis, fazendo-o naturalmente alegar que também era sua sala por direitos próprios. Era bem menor que as outras, com apenas uma mesa de quatro cadeiras e um pequeno banheiro ao lado. Pequena, mas definitivamente boa o suficiente, além de todos ali saberem que no horário do almoço ela pertencia a Louis, Zayn e Niall.

Louis pensou, enquanto todos se sentavam e riam sobre seus planos para o ano em sua mesa de sempre, que seu dom de se sentir solto em um ambiente era sua qualidade mais útil. Aquilo era o efeito estrela do mar, ele o chamava. Ele era uma estrela do mar.

\- É claro que vou continuar com o musical da primavera. - Louis disse - Mas estou pensando em fazer um pouco de Shakespeare no outono. O que vocês acham?

\- Acho que parece que você vai me obrigar a te ajudar em dois shows ao invés de um. - disse Niall.

\- Aqui está um bom homem. - disse Louis, dando tapinhas nas costas de Niall. - Obrigado por se voluntariar.

\- Você vai me consultar sobre isso, né? - Zayn o cortou, lançando um olhar para Louis sob seu café. - Você não vai deixar que um bando de jovens de quinze anos desmembrem o pobre poeta, não é?

\- Acredite ou não, Zayn, mas sei uma coisa ou duas sobre Shakespeare. - disse Louis. - Só porque não passo minha vida analisando sonetos não significa que eu seja um idiota.

Zayn riu e lhe deu uma cotovelada.

\- Talvez você seja um idiota.

\- E o que está na sua lista de leitura desse ano, Zayn? - disse Louis. - Fahrenheit 451? 'Foi um prazer queimar...'

\- Ha ha. - Zayn resmungou enquanto Niall cuspia em seu almoço. - Piadas com bombeiros. Você é hilário.

O resto da primeira semana passou calmamente e Louis começou a voltar a sua rotina de trabalho. Era bom se sentir como se tivesse um propósito novamente depois de meses pisando na água. Na maior parte, os alunos pareciam verdadeiramente animados em por a mão na massa e só reclamavam um pouco quando Louis os mandava ler durante o fim de semana. Por fim, estava sendo um bom começo e, quando Louis descansou na sexta-feira à noite, com Duquesa e comida para viagem, ele não estava infeliz consigo mesmo.

Era sua vida e ela se resumia, na maioria das vezes, em noites tranquilas e sozinho, fazendo a amargura o tornar meio insensível com o passar dos anos, mas estava tudo bem e Louis tentava o máximo ignorar a sensação estagnada em seu estômago.

x

Louis não tinha certeza o porque, em um mundo cheio de iPhones, que um básico equipamento de som precisava de cabos suficientes para estrangular um boi de porte médio. É claro que aquilo já devia ser sido resolvido naquele momento. Certamente haviam cientistas que podiam estar usando sua ciência para resolver aquilo. Certamente era para aquilo que a ciência era feita.

Niall havia trazido os alto-falantes, empurrando-os em um carrinho, e logo depois retornara com uma caixa de papelão gigante.

\- Qualquer coisa que você precise deve estar em algum lugar aqui. - disse ele, talvez perfeitamente ciente do inferno que estava metendo Louis. Aquele idiota.

Quinze minutos depois, Louis ainda estava procurando através da caixa, buscando o cabo para conectar seu notebook nos alto-falantes. Ele planejava tocar algumas músicas de La Boheme e Rent para que seus alunos pudessem comparar as duas interpretações, mas estaria ferrado se tivessem que ouvir através de seus alto-falantes de seu notebook de merda. Algumas coisas eram sagradas.

No entanto, alguns dos planos sagrados de sua aula teriam que ser descartado caso ele não encontrasse aquele maldito cabo que precisava. A caixa era metade de sua altura e Louis precisou se dobrar ao meio enquanto procurava por dezenas de fios pretos que aparentemente pareciam idênticos.

Depois de uma eternidade, ele encontrou o que achou ser o cabo certo no fundo da caixa. Obrigado doce bebê Jesus pelo USB compatível. Segurando seus óculos com uma das mãos, ele se inclinou e se inclinou, roçando as pontas dos dedos no cabo e...  
... Perdendo o equilíbrio, com seu tronco caindo na caixa e suas pernas ficando no ar antes de cair e girar pelo que pareceu a cambalhota menos graciosa de todos os tempos. Ele ficou ali por um momento, deitado de costas com a parte superior de seu corpo e sua cabeça ainda dentro da caixa e enrolado em cabos de alto-falantes. O cabo que precisava estava enrolado em sua cara, rindo dele.

\- Hm, você está bem aí? - disse uma voz, obviamente segurando o riso.

Tinha uma pessoa em sua sala de aula. Uma testemunha de seu estado naquele momento. Louis olhou para um ponto da caixa de papelão, morrendo com sua vergonha e pensando em ficar ali dentro pelo resto de sua vida.

Não. Ele não ia fazer isso. Um Tomlinson nunca admitia sua derrota.

\- Claro, perfeitamente bem! - disse ele alegremente. - Isso foi completamente intencional.

Ele começou a se arrastar para fora da caixa com o que assumiu ser muita agilidade.

\- É ginástica, sabe. Estou trabalhando na minha série no chão.

Livre de sua prisão reciclável, ele olhou para cima para ver quem o pegou naquela situação.

Oh. _Oh._

Louis foi golpeado com uma súbita vontade de tacar fogo em si mesmo. Seu quase salvador era um rapaz novo, o qual Louis teria reconhecido pela voz, mas não estava preparado para aquilo. Seu cabelo era escuro encaracolado, tinha olhos verdes e um sorriso que Louis gostou tanto que se sentiu um pouco violado. Ninguém devia parecer tão bonito com uma camisa lisa branca e shorts cargo. Ele estava encostado na porta da sala de Louis, olhando em sua direção.

Louis piscou. Ele ainda estava ali. Ficar o encarando o fazia ficar mais e mais atraente. Pelo o menos Zayn podia flertar com aquele bombeiro gostoso que estava obcecado, deixando Louis como segundo plano. Alguma coisa boa poderia vir daquilo ainda.

Louis nunca viu aquela pessoa antes em sua vida. Ele tinha certeza disso. Ele teria se lembrado.

Ele ajeitou seus suspensórios, os quais haviam caído para os lados, e se atrapalhou ao pensar em alguma coisa para dizer sem que parecesse um completo idiota.

O que saiu de sua boca foi:

\- Quem diabos é você?

Suave, Tomlinson. Muito bom.

A perdição recém-descoberta de sua vida apenas riu (Jesus, ele tinha covinhas) e se afastou do batente da porta.

\- Sou Harry. - disse ele. - Estava passando e ouvi um barulho, pensei que você precisaria de uma ajuda. - continuou ele, estendendo a mão para Louis.

Ele a agarrou e Harry o puxou para cima. Em algum lugar entre o chão e ficar de pé, Louis percebeu que suas pernas estavam completamente emboladas em fios e não conseguiu fazer nada além de olhar com horror quando desequilibrou e em cima do peito de Harry. Era um peito muito bonito. Largo, sólido e quente. Oh, Deus. Ele devia ter ficado dentro da caixa. Ele não tinha aproveitado completamente o tempo que passou lá dentro. Ele tinha sido tão jovem, tão tolo.

Harry apenas riu de novo e manteve Louis em pé segurando sua cintura com uma mão, e porra, Louis já o odiava.

\- Fique parado que vou resolver isso. - disse ele.

Ele caiu de joelhos e começou a desembaraçar os cabos enrolados nas pernas de Louis. O mesmo permaneceu olhando firmemente para a parede e se recusou a contemplar o estado de sua vida. Tinha um estranho extremamente bonito ajoelhado no nível de sua virilha. Não. Não. Ele não ia processar essa informação.

\- Só mais um pouco, quase livre. - Harry disse, se levantando com a ponta de um cabo em uma de suas mãos. - Dê uma volta. - disse ele, puxando levemente o cabo.

Louis obedeceu e, com suas orelhas queimando, rodou até conseguir ficar livre novamente. Se iria dar uma de ridículo, precisava fazer o serviço completo.

Harry riu abertamente.

\- Você tem uma medalha de ouro na bolsa, aposto.

Louis se curvou exageradamente.

\- Você claramente é um homem de bom gosto. - ele hesitou por um momento, deslocando seu peso de um pé para o outro. - Hm, obrigado pela ajuda. Você acha que poderia, er... nunca contar isso para ninguém? Nunca.

Harry apenas sorriu com seu sorriso horroroso.

\- Não tem problema. Não vou revelar sua rotina para os russos. Você precisa de alguma ajuda com isso? - perguntou, apontando para o equipamento de áudio. - Consigo mexer com o alto-falante.

A ideia de passar mais um minuto com ele fez Louis querer arrancar a própria pele.  
  
\- Ah não, acho que estou bem, obrigado. - disse ele apressadamente. - Foi bom te conhecer, Harry.

\- Foi um prazer conhecê-lo também, Senhor... - Harry murmurou.  
Louis brevemente pensou em dizer um nome falso, mas se lembrou que tinha ele escrito em um quadro desde o primeiro dia de aula.

\- Tomlinson... Louis. - acrescentou ele, estendendo sua mão.

O sorriso de Harry aumentou.

\- Louis. - disse ele, segurando sua mão. - Vejo você por ai.

E então ele se foi.

Louis deixou escapar a respiração que aparentemente andou segurando o tempo todo e se voltou para a caixa, afim de reencontrar o suposto cabo que precisava. Isso tudo era culpa de Niall.

Ele quase caiu de novo quando um pensamento lhe atingiu. Ele havia perguntado seu último nome, não o primeiro. _Oh Deus. Oh,_ _não._

No almoço, Zayn deu de ombros para suas preocupações e continuou enfiando batatas fritas em sua boca.

\- Ele não deve ser um aluno. E, de qualquer forma, como foi que você o descreveu mesmo? Parece muito gostoso para um adolescente.

Louis continuou com a cabeça enterrada nas mãos.

\- Talvez ele só seja assustadoramente desenvolvido. - ele o olhou por entre seus dedos. - Quem sabe o que os hormônios em nossa comida estão fazendo com a juventude, Zayn. - ele estava cobiçando um estudante. Uma criança. Ele tinha contemplado o peitoral firme de uma criança.

Zayn se inclinou e pegou um pedaço de frango grelhado da salada de Louis. O mesmo soltou um barulho indignado e bateu em sua mão, mas não adiantou.

\- Ei, só estou te protegendo dos hormônios, cara. - Zayn disse presunçosamente, antes de enfiar o frango em sua boca. - Mas voltando para o assunto em que você provavelmente vai para a cadeia...

Louis gemeu e caiu de cara em sua salada.  
Ele não viu o adolescente possivelmente com overdose hormonal por dois dias e começou a pensar que devia ter imaginado a coisa toda com uma concussão nevoada. Pancadas na cabeça podiam causar alucinações, certo? É claro que podiam. Provavelmente você não vai para a cadeia se tiver alucinações.

Ele devia saber que sua sorte iria embora eventualmente. Ele estava andando até seu carro em uma sexta-feira à tarde, pensando se seria uma boa noite de vinho tinto ou branco, quando uma bola de futebol veio voando por seu campo de visão e bateu em cheio no para-choque traseiro de seu carro.  
Normalmente ele ficaria com raiva, mas do jeito que as coisas estavam, ele só ficou um pouco em alerta. Ele provavelmente xingaria um insulto se seu carro já não estivesse um pedaço de merda. Ou se não estivesse tão exausto.

\- Desculpe! Desculpe! - disse uma voz atrás dele. Ele fez o seu melhor para colocar um pouco de energia em seu olhar fulminante enquanto se virava, mas sua expressão se transformou mais em um "animal encurralado" quando viu quem estava se aproximando.

\- Ei, Louis! - Harry disse, cheio de sorriso e suor. - Me desculpe mesmo por isso, os rapazes não sabem o que estão fazendo ainda. - Os rapazes. Louis entendeu. Tênis. Bermudas de futebol. Outra camisa branca três vezes mais atraente. Cristo no céu, ele estava no time de futebol.

Ele começou a escrever manchetes em sua cabeça. CHOQUE NO ESPORTE! Professor local um grande pervertido, afastado para sempre.

\- Está... Está tudo bem. - ele sufocou.

\- Na verdade não, uma vez que meu trabalho é se certificar de que eles não envergonhem a si mesmos. - Harry disse, pegando a bola de futebol.

Só então que Louis percebeu o apito prateado pendurado em uma corda em seu pescoço, pulando em seu peito enquanto corria de volta até ele.

\- Você... - Louis engoliu em seco - Você é o novo professor de educação física, então?  
  
\- Mais ou menos. - disse Harry. - O titulo técnico é 'instrutor assistente'. Na maior parte do tempo meu trabalho é aparecer na parte da tarde para ajudar com o futebol. Mas sim, acho que preciso impedir esses garotos de jogarem bolas no estacionamento, então se sinta a vontade para gritar comigo.

Fogos de artifício estavam saindo pela cabeça de Louis.

\- Ah, isso não foi nada demais. - Bandas marchavam em seu cérebro. - Meu carro está cheio de amassados de qualquer maneira, então um a mais não vai fazer mal.

Harry riu. Louis não iria para a cadeia.

\- Não te perguntei antes, mas o que você ensina? - Harry disse, jogando a bola no ar e pegando-a.

\- Teatro. - disse Louis, pegando os movimentos da bola com os olhos. - Ah, hm... O incidente que você testemunhou antes foi uma tentativa de fazer meus alunos se interessarem em ópera. Não deu muito certo.

\- Então é responsável por fazer peças de teatro e tudo mais? - Harry perguntou, ainda jogando a bola no ar.

\- Sim, sou eu. Alguns dos outros professores ajudam com a equipe e tudo mais. Niall Horan normalmente acaba sendo o nosso cara do som para o musical.  
  
O rosto de Harry se iluminou.

\- Niall é o maestro da orquestra? Ele é incrível! Vou estar o ajudando com algumas coisas nesse semestre. - Ele finalmente segurou a bola e colocou-a embaixo do braço. - Para ser honesto, não tenho muito que fazer durante as tardes, então fico contente por ter algo para me ocupar.

Louis sorriu como se sua lista de tarefas do ano inteiro não tivesse sido reorganizada para o horário das tardes.

\- Bem, estou desesperado com a parte eletrônica, então ficarei feliz por ter alguém além de Niall para ajudar.

Harry pareceu estar prestes a dizer alguma coisa, mas uma voz gritou do campo de futebol.

\- Styles! Essa bola caiu na Sibéria? Anda logo!

Ele se virou para o campo e gritou:

\- Estou indo! - olhando para Louis em seguida e andando de costas. - Bem, sinta-se a vontade para me perturbar qualquer momento desses, Louis Tomlinson. - disse ele com um grande sorriso, antes de se virar e correr de volta para o campo.

Louis segurou seu pequeno ataque de pânico por tempo suficiente para admirar a vista.

Isso durou até que chegasse em casa e ele pensou em mandar uma mensagem para Zayn.

_ele não é um aluno. vc é oficialmente ainda mais louco que_ _eu._

  
**L**

Parecia que existia alguma espécie de força cósmica trabalhando ali, pois Louis continuava se encontrando com Harry ao longo dos dias seguintes. Quando ele parou na frente da secretaria para pegar alguns formulários, Harry estava lá, postando um cronograma de jogos de futebol no quadro de avisos ao lado da escrivaninha. Quando ele se encontrou com Niall depois da aula para perguntar sobre algumas partituras, Harry estava parado ao lado do armário onde guardavam os instrumentos, brincando com alguns tambores.

Ambos tiveram conversas amigáveis o tempo todo, sem qualquer constrangimento entre eles. Louis usava o fato de que foi salvo de ser estrangulado até a morte por uma caixa cheia de fios como um motivo para quebrar o gelo, mas também parecia ser mais do que aquilo. Tinha uma espécie de parceria ali. Louis não se apegava de cara com uma pessoa há anos, mas toda vez que se encontrava com Harry, ele conseguia sentir as peças se encaixando.

Louis só estava seguindo até sua máquina automática favorita para comprar uma bebida, localizada no terceiro andar, quando aquilo aconteceu novamente. Ele estava cuidando de sua vida, de verdade. Tudo que ele queria era uma bebida refrescante de qualidade e não ser pego de surpresa com a imagem de um Harry vestido com uma camisa de gola V com as mangas arregaçadas e um braço apoiado contra a máquina.

Harry era atraente. Harry era muito, muito atraente. Isso não era novidade. Quando ele ia parar de se sentir como se tivesse tenho uma concussão toda vez que o via? Isso era algum tipo de condicionamento psicofísico daquela primeira vez que ambos se encontraram? Será que ele estava com uma lesão cerebral?

Harry era tão atraente que fazia Louis se sentir como se tivesse danos cerebrais. Aquilo não era uma situação muito boa.  
Louis pensou em se virar e fugir de volta escadas abaixo até a segurança de sua sala de estrela-do-mar, mas também se encontrou impotente em fazer aquilo, se impulsionado para frente sem pensar, por alguma força que não conseguia entender. Danos cerebrais. Com certeza eram danos cerebrais.

\- Oi, de novo. - disse Louis enquanto se aproximava, com seu tom de voz enganosamente casual. Harry olhou em direção ao som de sua voz e sorriu.

\- Estou começando a achar que você está me perseguindo. - disse Harry com malícia nos olhos.

Louis riu.

\- Você me pegou. Eu gosto de ficar atrás das pessoas que me lembram de um tempo que me humilhei com um equipamento de som. É um hobby meu.

\- Entendi. - Harry disse, ainda sorrindo. - Só por curiosidade, mas seria outro hobby seu tirar batatinhas presas dentro de máquinas? Porque estou sem dinheiro agora e aquilo era pra ser meu almoço.

Louis conseguiu afastar os olhos do rosto de Harry para avaliar a cena e, sim, tinha um pacote de batatinhas preso no alto da máquina.

\- Ah, sim. - disse Louis. - Isso é um pouco desafiador. Aqui tem a melhor seleção de alimentos do lote, mas o mais mal-humorado também. Você precisa ter delicadeza com ele.

\- Tudo bem. - disse Harry. - Me mostre.

Louis já fez aquilo uma dezena de vezes sozinho em seu dia a dia, mas nunca lhe ocorreu o quão ridículo ele parecia até Harry estar ali de pé, olhando em sua direção com expectativa. Felizmente, Louis tinha grande experiência em disfarçar sua estupidez. Ele segurou a máquina com as duas mãos e a chacoalhou de forma rígida, chutando o canto inferior esquerdo e depois batendo seu quadril no lado direito.  
O pacote de batatas fritas caiu em um som de derrota pacífica.

\- Você é incrível. - Harry disse com gratidão e Louis não conseguiu fazer nada além de sorrir em silêncio e se afastar para deixar Harry pegar sua comida.

\- É sério que isso é tudo que vai comer de almoço? - Louis perguntou para ele.  
Harry deu de ombros.

\- Eu tenho uma reunião com o treinador em uma hora. Não quero ter que ir para meu apartamento só para comer e depois voltar de novo. Achei que seria melhor comer no meu carro ou algo assim.

\- Isso é uma droga. - disse Louis, já falando antes mesmo de perceber que chegou a uma decisão. - Você é um de nós agora. Venha se sentar comigo.

O rosto de Harry se iluminou na frente de Louis antes mesmo que pudesse reconsiderar a ideia.

\- Certo, tudo bem. Você tem uma sala para almoçar? Eu nunca fui em nenhuma delas.  
  
\- Ah, Harry. - disse Louis. - Nós temos muito o que te ensinar sobre os caminhos desse mundo.

**Z**

\- Eu juro por Deus, se você vier aqui vestindo alguma coisa de couro, vou trancá-lo no armário de suprimentos. - Louis estava gritando.

Zayn fez uma careta em direção a porta, sabendo que Louis estava sentado do outro lado com sua salada e ocupando tanto espaço quanto possível na única mesa da sala, acompanhado por Niall e pelo técnico de futebol que fizera amizade. Deus, o pensamento sobre aquela tarde já estava o deixando tão perturbado que queimava seus neurônios.

Ele olhou para seus próprios olhos pelo minúsculo espelho do banheiro e ajeitou os ombros por baixo de sua jaqueta de couro sob a camiseta, ajeitando a gola. Ele finalmente conseguiu deixar seu cabelo jogado apenas para a direita, com seu topete artisticamente despenteado no que parecia ter sido um acidente, além de saber o quão gostosa sua bunda ficava naquelas calças. Certo. Ok, botas, cardigan enfiado dentro na bolsa e, depois de uma ultima olhada final, ele estava pronto.

\- Devo usar óculos? - ele gritou para o lado de fora da porta, franzindo a testa para seu reflexo. - Eu quero parecer, tipo, inteligente e adulto, mas não sei. Eles são muito modernos?

\- Zayn, querido, aquele homem é tão alheio que você poderia estar vestindo um short de lycra dourado que ele vai te agradecer por ter ido à palestra. - Louis disse para ele. - Agora saia antes que quebre alguma coisa. E sei muito bem que está fazendo beicinho para si mesmo no espelho.

Zayn suspirou. Louis não estava errado em nada daquilo. Por fim, ele decidiu usar os óculos. Eles meio que equilibravam o visual todo roqueiro, do tipo, sim, sou explosivo e misterioso, mas também leio Byron e aprecio queijos caros.

Ele pegou sua bolsa e abriu a porta, com Louis imediatamente deixando seu garfo cair.

\- Cristo. - Louis gemeu. Próximo dele, Niall deixou escapar um assovio.

\- Não comece. - disse Zayn. - Nenhum de vocês.

\- Foi mal, foi mal. - disse Louis, segurando suas têmporas com os dedos. - Só estou tendo flashbacks da ultima guerra que tive que gastar minha tarde tentando conter um exército de adolescentes sexualmente frustrados por causa dessa merda. Você está tentando ser preso?

\- Não está tão ruim assim. - murmurou Zayn enquanto afundava em sua cadeira.  
Louis bufou.

\- Parece que você acabou de sair de um videoclipe.

\- Você sabe que dia é hoje. - disse Zayn.  
  
\- Isso não é nenhuma desculpa!

\- Que dia é hoje? - o treinador (Harry, Zayn pensou) disse, olhando entre Louis e Zayn sob seu saco de batatinhas.

\- Dia da Consciência de Segurança contra o Fogo. - ele, Louis e Niall e disseram ao mesmo tempo, com Louis soando apavorado e Niall com a boca cheia de batatas fritas. Harry apenas olhou para eles.

\- E aqui você vê, meu caro Harry... - Louis disse. - Quando um homem ama muito, muito, muito outro homem...

\- Cala boca! - disse Zayn. Ele podia sentir suas orelhas esquentando.

\- Eu só estava começando a contar a história! - disse Louis.

\- Não. - disse Zayn. - Você vai contar errado.

\- Eu não! - disse Louis, fazendo o seu melhor para lhe lançar um olhar profundamente ofendido. Ele piscou na direção de Harry, o qual segurou um sorriso. No entanto, ele não pareceu reagir de forma diferente e Zayn ficou momentaneamente grato que, mesmo que Louis fosse um idiota, ele não fazia amizade com babacas homofóbicos. - Eu conto com todo o drama e a teatralidade que merece, como diz meu dever de fornecedor das artes.

\- Com quem aconteceu aquele negócio do livro, hein, você ou eu? Que seja, você faz parecer idiota! - disse Zayn. Ele olhou para baixo, segurando a alça de sua caneca. Ele ficou muito tempo no banheiro. Seu café ficou frio. - Não é nada idiota.

\- Tudo bem, então. - disse Louis. - Você conta.

\- Isso. - Harry concordou. Ele apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e apoiou seu queixo em ambas as mãos unidas, deixando suas batatinhas completamente de lado e piscando para Zayn em expectativa.

Zayn soltou o seu melhor e mais pesado suspiro de sofrimento, tentando fingir o fato de que ele basicamente passava a maior parte de sua vida esperando que alguém trouxesse à tona tal assunto. Era sua história favorita de contar e ele sabia que Louis iria interrompê-lo se não começasse a contá-la naquele momento.

\- Bem... - ele começou - Isso começou há cerca de um ano atrás. Foi...

\- Foi no final de setembro! - Louis interrompeu. - As primeiras rajadas do vento frio pareciam falar...

\- Estou contando a história!

\- Tudo bem, desculpe. - disse Louis, sorrindo do outro lado da mesa em sua direção. - Vá em frente.

\- De qualquer forma... - Zayn continuou. - Foi cerca de um ano atrás. Eu tinha pegado emprestado um livro antigo na biblioteca. Yeats, você conhece? O poeta? Então, eu devolvi e, uma semana depois, percebi que havia deixado uma foto da minha mãe dentro dele. Então fui para a biblioteca para tentar pegá-la de volta, mas o livro tinha sumido.

"Eles haviam começado a vender os livros para conseguir espaço nas prateleiras e para colocar novos livros, sabe? E alguém tinha comprado o livro e pago em dinheiro, então não consegui encontrar o nome da pessoa para tentar ter a foto de volta."

"Alguns meses depois, eu estava sentado no meu apartamento assistindo televisão, quando alguém bateu na porta. Eu quase não atendi por não estar esperando ninguém e também não sei por que atendi, mas no fim acabei fazendo. E era apenas... um homem."

Zayn conseguia sentir um sorriso se formando naquele momento enquanto olhava para um ponto fixo no alto da parede à sua frente, com a memória de uma mão quente e um sorriso com ruguinhas. Ele conhecia a si mesmo, conhecia seu cérebro e sabia que poderia recitar Liam poeticamente durante horas se alguém permitisse. Uma vez ele havia ficado muito bêbado e passou a noite inteira debruçado e tagarelando na mesa de café de Louis, citando poesias meio desleixadas e descrevendo detalhadamente os lábios de Liam. Louis nunca se recuperou totalmente do que alegou ser um "evento traumático da vida" e ainda se encolhia toda vez que alguém dizia a palavra suave. Zayn estava tentando aprender a manter grande parte daquilo dentro de si, mesmo que fosse sua própria obra-prima literária e pessoal.

Ele se lembrou daquela noite pela milionésima vez. Naquele momento quase parecia desfocado nas bordas, desgastado e confortável, se lembrando de si mesmo descalço e usando uma calça de malha manchada enquanto encarava Liam na penumbra do corredor, com a gola de sua camiseta puxada demais em um dos lados.

\- Ele era lindo. - Zayn contou. - Aqueles grandes olhos castanhos eram do tipo que você simplesmente sabia que ele era a pessoa mais legal do planeta só de olhar para eles. Ele estava de pé na minha porta, usando jeans e uma camiseta enquanto sorria para mim como se me conhecesse desde sempre. Ele me entregou a foto da minha mãe e disse que comprou o livro há alguns meses, mas não conseguiu achar a foto até a semana passada. Ele pensou que eu iria querê-la de volta, então foi até a biblioteca e encontrou meu nome e endereço nos registros. Eu meio que... fiquei boquiaberto até que ele colocou a foto na minha mão e consegui organizar minha cabeça o suficiente para agradecer antes que fosse embora. Então ele se foi e demorei dez minutos para perceber que não tinha nem perguntado seu nome. Literalmente o homem mais perfeito do mundo havia aparecido na minha porta (lindo, agradável e que lê Yeats) e simplesmente o deixei ir embora igual um idiota.

"Mas então, antes dos feriados de Natal, um transformador explodiu bem na frente da escola e os bombeiros foram chamados. Eles enviaram um dos caras para se certificar de que os estudantes não estavam feridos e era ele. Com uniforme de bombeiro e tudo. E ele se lembrou de mim. Parou o que estava fazendo e parou de andar só para vir falar comigo, apertando minha mão e pedindo desculpas por não ter se apresentado antes. Ele me disse que seu nome era Liam Payne."

\- E então... - Louis se intrometeu. - Você decidiu que o melhor caminho para seu coração era passar o resto de sua vida criando pequenas emergências para ter que chamar os bombeiros ao invés de chamá-lo para jantar como uma pessoa sã.

\- Parece pior do que já é quando você fala desse jeito! - disse Zayn, deixando seus olhos caírem para encarar Louis. - Eu nem sequer sei se ele gosta de homens ainda! Isso, isso é destino. Isso é meu Orgulho e Preconceito, ok? Eu só preciso de uma chance com ele e não quero foder tudo de vez por ser precavido demais. Eu só estou, você sabe, cutucando o destino um pouco antes que tudo aconteça.

\- Você também pode foder com tudo dando a impressão de que é um incendiário. Geralmente isso é um fora para uma pessoa que costuma salva as pessoas de incêndios. - disse Louis. - Jane Austen nunca tentou causar uma explosão química no laboratório de ciências.

\- Você não pode provar que fui eu. - disse Zayn. - Olha, só estou dizendo que nada disso foi só coincidência. Um dia tudo vai se encaixar e vai acontecer naturalmente, mas talvez eu precise colocar um cigarro ou dois embaixo do detector de fumaça para que isso aconteça. Sou só um homem, Louis. Quem sou eu para discutir com o destino?

\- Puta merda. - Harry disse finalmente, se inclinando para frente em sua cadeira e sorrindo. - Como posso ajudar?

\- Ah, Deus. - Louis gemeu, esfregando os olhos por baixo dos óculos. - Não o incentive!

\- Mas isso é maravilhoso! - disse Harry. - Além disso, você não ouviu? Eu não estou o incentivando, estou incentivando o destino, seu pessimista.

\- Não sou pessimista. - Louis bufou. - Sou realista.

\- Mas você é! Você é Ebenezer Tomlinson. - Zayn concordou com uma risada e Harry riu também. Louis olhava para Zayn como se quisesse estrangulá-lo com seu cachecol, o que apenas fez com que Zayn risse ainda mais.

\- O pessimista. - Harry acrescentou.

\- Eu gostei dele. - disse Zayn, estendendo a mão para Harry e o mesmo batendo suas juntas contra ela. - Acho que nós dois vamos nos dar bem.

\- Ótimo, agora tenho dois idiotas românticos jogando seus sentimentos por todo lugar. - Louis suspirou. - Isso é tudo uma bobagem. Niall, me diga que você ainda não dá a mínima para nada disso e sim para de onde sua comida veio.

\- Eu acho que vocês todos são loucos. - disse Niall com um ar de ombros. - Você também, Louis. Você é louco por se preocupar tanto.

\- Sai fora, Horan.

Niall apenas deu de ombros novamente e se voltou para suas batatas.

\- Tanto faz, como eu ia dizendo antes de ser impiedosamente traído por todos dessa sala... - disse Louis, ajeitando os óculos com o que pensou ser com a maior dignidade e voltou sua atenção para Harry. - O problema disso tudo é que, uma vez no semestre temos um Dia da Consciência de Segurança contra o Fogo e eles mandam um par de bombeiros para vir falar com a escola sobre não colocar fogo nas cortinas da sua mãe ou qualquer outra coisa... Não invente nada, Zay... Ai!

Zayn apenas sorriu enquanto Louis esfregava a canela onde Zayn havia chutado por baixo da mesa. Justiça feita.

\- Eles sempre mandam Liam porque ele é muito bom com os alunos - Zayn disse para Harry. - Ele é encantador.

\- Ele é gostoso. - disse Louis. - Eles ficam quase tão encantados com ele quanto ficam com você.

\- Não posso culpá-los, na verdade. - disse Zayn.

\- Não sei se isso foi uma referência para seu bombeiro ou para sua própria vaidade. - Louis disse. - Mas de qualquer forma, ugh.

\- Você é tão vaidoso quanto eu e você sabe disso. - disse Zayn. - Não me faça lembrá-lo de seu passado, porque irei.

\- Não sei do que você está falando. - disse Louis, chutando-o de volta. Ele olhou para seu celular, checando a hora. - Bem, se não sairmos logo você vai perder a chance de conversar com seu homem antes da palestra, além de que eu odeio palestras, mas adoro assistir você se derretendo numa poça morna de pomada enquanto gagueja.

\- Cala boca. - Zayn disse enquanto já se levantava de sua cadeira e sentia seu coração começar a bombear um pouco em sua garganta.

Era meio ridículo, na verdade, porque ele já falou com Liam dezenas de vezes antes. Uma vez num porão inundado e as duas vezes que a gata de Louis ficou presa em uma árvore. Eles tiveram uma conversa muito agradável sobre telhas que uma vez alguém (Zayn não ia dizer quem) ligou para fazer uma denúncia anônima de que os sprinklers no corredor não estavam funcionando direito. Eles eram amigos conhecidos até momento. Zayn tinha muitos amigos conhecidos. Ele era um homem crescido e estava muito, muito longe de ser um virgem corando naquele momento, portanto aquilo era inaceitável.  
Por isso foi ridículo o fato de que, quando chegaram ao teatro, os olhos de Zayn se arregalaram ao ver Liam com uma camiseta revestindo seu corpo na parte inferior de seu uniforme de bombeiro, fazendo todo seu cérebro ter uma convulsão.

\- Vai nessa. - disse Louis, empurrando Zayn na direção de Liam. - Vai dizer um oi.

\- Tudo bem. - disse Zayn. Ele ajeitou os ombros. Ele conseguia fazer isso. Ele era o sexo com pernas. Seres inferiores caíam em seu caminho.

Ele seguiu até o palco enquanto os outros três se sentavam em uma das primeiras fileiras. Liam estava no meio de uma conversa com outro bombeiro, parecendo como sempre o cara mais atraente do mundo, mas usando um uniforme de bombeiro. Zayn se perguntou o que ele fez para merecer aquilo.

Ele andou ensaiando por dias o que diria para ele. Zayn já ficou de frente para o espelho mil vezes, praticando exatamente como seu olhar parecia enquanto falava. Seria uma introdução perfeita, inteligente e casual, sendo engraçado o suficiente para parecer um pouco intrigante.

Foi quando estava dando os últimos passos, que Liam se virou e o encarou, abrindo um sorriso enorme e fazendo Zayn não se lembrar do que diabos ele ia dizer.

\- Oi. - disse ele sem jeito. Ele não conseguia sentir seu rosto.

\- Oi, Zayn! - disse Liam, estendendo a mão para apertar a sua. - Como está?

Ele não sabia. Zayn não sabia como estava.  
  
\- Tudo bem. - ele conseguiu dizer.

\- Fico feliz em ouvir isso. - disse Liam e realmente parecia que estava. - Pronto para a palestra?

\- É a mesma coisa todo semestre, não é? - Zayn se ouviu dizendo e imediatamente desejou que pudesse retirar aquilo, afinal por que diabos ele disse aquilo? Agora ele ia parecer um idiota retardado.

Liam apenas riu, no entanto, parecendo não se incomodar.

\- Mais ou menos. Eu adoro conversar com as crianças, mas, cá entre nós, já estou ficando um pouco cansado de ler esses cartões.

\- Legal. - disse Zayn. - Tenho que ir agora.

Liam pareceu um pouco desapontado, mas a língua de Zayn estava presa no céu de sua boca e ele já estava lentamente se afastando.

\- Ah, bem! - disse Liam. - Foi bom ver você!

Zayn se virou e fugiu de volta para o corredor, já pensando na garrafa de vodka no freezer de sua casa. Era isso. A coisa que ele andou trabalhando a semana toda havia sido estragada mais uma vez, porque ele sempre estragava tudo, porque sempre conseguia qualquer pessoa com quem pudesse transar, exceto a única pessoa no mundo que realmente importava. Ele devia ser estudado por cientistas, na verdade. Havia algo de errado com ele.

\- Como foi? - Louis disse assim que Zayn se sentou entre ele e Niall. Harry estava inclinado para frente em sua cadeira, do outro lado de Louis.

\- Me deixe sozinho. - disse Zayn, tentando não parecer tão infeliz quanto se sentia.

\- Você disse que quer escorregar no cano dele? - perguntou Louis.

\- Cala boca. - disse Zayn.

\- Ele pediu para subir na sua escada? - Louis perguntou, cutucando suas costelas.  
  
\- Você não é engraçado. - disse ele.

\- Você devia ter pedido se podia ver sua mangueira. - Harry se intrometeu e Louis olhou para ele como se tivesse ganhado na loteria.

\- Espero que todos morram de disenteria. - Zayn disse.

Ao menos, Zayn pensou, ele não iria flutuar sozinho naquele mar particular de desespero por muito mais tempo. Ele conseguia ver a forma como Louis olhava para Harry, a maneira como seu cotovelo descansava ao lado de seu corpo no descanso de braço compartilhado, o jeito que ele ria quando Harry se inclinava e dizia algo em seu ouvido no meio da palestra. Era muito cedo para dizer, na verdade, mas ele fez uma nota mental de que iria marcar a data da queda amorosa de Louis para algum dia num futuro próximo.


	2. Dois

**L**

As aulas começaram a entrar no ritmo de verdade agora que todos demoraram algumas semanas para se acostumarem com as novas pessoas e os novos horários. Ele conseguia ouvir Niall afinando os instrumentos quando passava na frente da sala de música, já se preparando para seu show de outono, e Zayn não parava de falar sobre o estudo que estava fazendo sobre Wordsworth, o que era quase pior do que quando não calava a boca para falar de Liam. Até mesmo Harry estava começando a levar a sério os exercícios com os rapazes do time, embora ainda tivesse tempo para almoçar com os outros todos os dias.

Por sua parte, Louis havia escolhido 'Muito Barulho Por Nada' de Shakespeare para trabalhar, pensando que provavelmente seria melhor fazer os estudantes se soltarem com uma comédia ao invés de algo mais complicado. Ele já tinha entregado os folhetos e as audições seriam no próximo mês. Até lá, no entanto, ele ainda tinha suas aulas para se concentrar. Sua estratégia de ensino era começar o ano com movimento, fazendo peças divertidas e fazendo todos se soltarem um pouco, fazendo as crianças quererem se mostrar em suas aulas para, então, gradualmente, se interessarem em scripts e em escrita. Ele havia cometido o erro de tentar abrir a matéria dizendo os conceitos sobre teatro em seu primeiro ano como professor e pensou iria se matar no momento que percebeu que todos estavam cochilando enquanto falava de Otelo. Que não exista alguém que diga que Louis Tomlinson não aprende com seus erros.

Naquele momento, ele estava sentado em sua mesa novamente, supervisionando uma de suas aulas enquanto os alunos tentavam fazer um exercício em grupo de improviso. Era hilário, na verdade. As crianças ainda estavam aprendendo e faziam um monte de pausas estranhas com expressões em pânico, mas eles estavam tentando de verdade.

Até agora era Stuart Standhill, imitando um gnu bêbado, que havia sido o melhor entre os outros. Ele tinha se dado incrivelmente bem com aquela brincadeira, o que Louis já esperava. Ele já havia trabalhado com Stuart em suas peças antes. O garoto tinha um dom natural para teatro e era excelentemente engraçado no tempo certo. Porém, não era isso que Louis estava observando.

Louis olhava para ele se arrastando pelo chão, com as mãos acima da cabeça e se esticando até arrancar risadas de seus colegas como um bobo da corte. Ele sorria um pouco para si mesmo, mas era quase doloroso de assistir, porque Louis sabia. Ele sabia e parecia ser um espectador parado em suas próprias memórias.

Ele se lembrou de dois anos atrás, quando encontrou Zayn depois das aulas parecendo machucado e contou que teve que separar uma briga dos meninos na sala do segundo andar e o quanto o pobre Stuart Standhill havia apanhado de dois rapazes de seu ano. Ele se lembrava do jeito que o garoto havia implorado para não denunciá-lo à diretoria, e Louis entendia aquilo muito bem. Ele se lembrava o quão necessitava em ser normal e sabia muito bem o quanto as pessoas te transformavam em um saco de pancadas naquela idade.

Ele observava Stuart pelos corredores e suas diversas mudanças de fase desde então, observando a forma que ficava perto de seus amigos e do jeito que estava em suas aulas. Ele era mais quieto quando era mais novo, mas nos últimos anos ele se tornou uma nova pessoa, sempre contando piadas, fazendo caretas e sendo elétrico o tempo todo. Louis sabia o que aquilo significava perfeitamente, pois passou a maior parte de sua adolescência se escondendo atrás daquela linha de defesa. Ele se lembrava da energia inquieta e constante, do esforço que tinha para chamar atenção ou querer ser engraçado para que ninguém percebesse o quanto ele era diferente. Você só tem uma identidade nessa idade e você não pode 'ser gay' se você já é 'o palhaço da turma'.

Stuart estava fazendo seu melhor, de verdade. Ele tinha uma namorada de vez em quando ou uma amiga próxima que de repente se encontrava segurando sua mão pelos corredores e beijando-a perto de seu armário. No entanto, na maioria das vezes, Louis conseguia dizer o que todo mundo meio que já sabia. As meninas o tratavam apenas como mais um de seus amigos, o único que conhece seis maneiras diferentes de fazer o uniforme parecer menos horrível ou que sabia retocar o cabelo no musical de primavera antes de ir checar os microfones. Os meninos pareciam meio divididos, meio fascinados pelo brilho de sua personalidade e meio desconfiados com algo que nunca diriam em voz alta, ou pelo menos não na frente dele. Louis sabia que Stuart fingia não pensar sobre aquilo e fingia que não sabia sobre si mesmo, continuando com a esperança de que um dia se esforçaria tanto que acabaria funcionando e tudo terminaria bem.

Às vezes, Louis se perguntava quanto tempo às semelhanças iriam durar, se perguntava se a vida de Stuart acabaria exatamente como a sua. Ele se perguntava se Stuart iria finalmente parar de mentir para si mesmo quando fizesse dezoito anos, se ele iria chorar no colo de sua mãe quando contasse ou se não haveria ninguém em casa para cuidar dele. Ele se perguntava se ele já tivera sua primeira paixão com um amigo hétero que o amava em todos os sentidos, mas do jeito certo.

Louis quase esperava que sim, esperava que a frustração o libertasse o quanto antes para que pudesse aproveitar sua adolescência. Ele se perguntava se, quando chegasse a hora, o alívio iria finalmente tomar Stuart e deixá-lo um pouco imprudente nos primeiros anos, se ele iria acabar com seu coração quebrado tantas vezes que começaria a manter as pessoas em uma distância segura. Se aquilo acontecesse, então precisaria estar bem preparado, pronto para voltar aos velhos hábitos de manter sua guarda levantada o tempo todo. Ele se perguntava se Stuart seria igual a ele quando tivesse vinte e cinco, dono de uma gata preguiçosa e cujos últimos cinco sexos que teve foram apenas caso de uma noite e que mal aproveitara.

E o caso era que Louis queria muito ajudá-lo. Ele queria se sentar com o rapaz atrás das portas trancadas e dizer que aquilo não vai fazê-lo feliz, que as partes de si que eram divertidas e seguras não eram as únicas partes que valiam a pena mostrar para as pessoas. Mas ele sabia que se alguém tivesse feito aquilo com ele naquela idade (se alguém tivesse chegado nele e quebrado a ilusão de que não estava enganando ninguém), ele provavelmente teria destruído qualquer pequena sensação de segurança que já teve. Ele teria recuado para dentro de si mesmo ou atacado, horrorizado que alguém tivesse visto o que estava embaixo de si.

Além disso, para ser honesto, ele não sabia como convencer alguém de algo que não tinha muita certeza sobre si mesmo.  
Então ele apenas observava e fazia o que podia. Suas aulas e suas produções eram espaços seguros para todos, incluindo especialmente Stuart. Ou, pelo menos, eles estavam tão seguros quanto Louis sabia fazê-los se sentir. Ele ouviu um par de rapazes no fundo da classe falando sobre Stuart uma vez e, no mesmo segundo, pediu para cada um fazer um exercício de leitura de cem páginas para o dia seguinte, uma vez que pareciam ter bastante tempo livre nas mãos. Ele sabia que os dois iriam continuar falando daquilo do lado de fora de sua sala, mas Louis não deixaria aquilo acontecer entre suas paredes. Ele não tinha nenhuma capacidade de consertar a vida de ninguém, mas também não deixaria aquilo acontecer na sua frente.

E ele esperava que Stuart, talvez um dia, viesse falar com ele. Ele era um dos professores mais novos da escola e tinha uma reputação de ser um dos mais mente aberta. Mesmo com Zayn afirmando que as vezes ele era "um idiota de proporções vulcânicas," ele era bastante adorado, pelo menos pela turma de desajustados que consistiam seus alunos de teatro. Ele tentou fazer o seu melhor para tornar o mais claro possível que era o tipo de pessoa que seus filhos podiam conversar, esperando que aquilo fosse o suficiente.

– E congela! – Louis gritou, pulando de sua mesa. Stuart congelou no meio de uma elaborada dança de acasalamento de gnus bêbados. Louis meio que queria dar um tapinha na cabeça dele. – Bom trabalho hoje, todos vocês. Não tenham medo de forçar os limites. Eu gosto disso. Porém, acho melhor não fazer mais piadas sobre o diretor, senhorita Harrison. – Ele apontou para uma menina cheia de sardas perto da porta, a qual apenas deu de ombros em resposta e Louis lutou contra um sorriso. Era seu tipo de garota. – Nosso tempo chegou ao fim por hoje. Deem as mãos.

A classe aplaudiu e começou a recolher suas coisas enquanto saíam, ainda rindo das melhores partes da brincadeira entre si. Stuart foi um dos últimos a sair, com um braço ao redor de Shelley Harrison, e Louis lhe deu um pequeno aceno de cabeça quando passou por ele. Stuart piscou em sua direção, sem saber o que responder, e então seguiu pelo corredor, fazendo Louis ficar parado na porta enquanto observava seu 'eu' de nove anos atrás seguindo para o almoço.

x 

Harry demorou cerca de um dia para descobrir que Louis tinha um tempo livre depois do almoço e andou atrás dele todos os dias desde então. Às vezes, ele apenas se sentava em silêncio enquanto Louis mexia em papéis ou trabalhava em seus planos de aula, mas na maior parte do tempo eles conversavam constantemente, aproveitando a nova companhia calorosa um do outro.

Louis descobriu que Harry nascera em Holmes Chapel, mas acabou sozinho em Manchester quando um de seus amigos que havia prometido se mudar com ele conseguiu uma transferência no trabalho de último minuto. Ele abandonou a universidade quando tinha dezenove anos e tentou trabalhar em várias coisas diferentes (cozinhando, fazendo aulas de direito, cantando numa banda), mas nada jamais funcionou para ele.

No final, ele continuou voltando para a fotografia, então decidiu fazer o curso de verdade. Ele estava em seu último ano estudando, tendo aulas de fotografia em uma universidade próxima no período da manhã. Ele andava de olho em alguns estágios, um em Londres que parecia particularmente interessado, mas também falava sobre isso como se não tivesse nenhuma chance. Seu amigo que devia estar morando com ele em Manchester era um grande amigo do treinador de educação física, então ele meio que se sentiu mal em deixar Harry sem um lugar para ficar, o ajudando com um emprego para conseguir pagar o aluguel.

Era fácil dizer que Harry amava fotografia; ele estava constantemente tirando fotos de coisas, seja com seu telefone ou com aquela câmera enorme que carregava de vez em quando. Louis aprendeu rapidamente a sair de seu caminho, sempre fugindo da lente quando Harry pegava a câmera para tirar uma foto dele sem nenhuma razão aparente. Quando Harry lhe perguntava por que ele fazia isso, Louis só dava de ombros. "Estou fazendo um favor para você, Harry. Sou tão lindo que posso quebrar a lente. Devia estar me agradecendo", ele dizia com uma piscadela e Harry deixava por isso mesmo. Ainda assim, Louis permanecia alerta, mesmo quando começava a perguntar coisas sobre Harry.

Ele descobriu que Harry adorava cogumelos, mas odiava em pizza, além de parecer completamente sério quando falou que Simplesmente Amor era seu filme favorito, que tinha 23 anos e havia conseguido chegar muito longe na vida sem desenvolver um casual desgosto por tudo e todos ao seu redor, como Louis havia feito. Ele ainda gostava de cozinhar coisas quando estava feliz. Ele tinha uma irmã que amava e uma mãe que ligava todos os dias, além de Louis ser o primeiro amigo que fizera desde que se mudou para Manchester.

Ele tinha mais de 20 mil músicas em seu iTunes, metade das quais eram de bandas que Louis nunca ouviu falar. Numa tarde, depois que Harry mostrou para Louis cinco músicas de uma playlist que dizia ser suas "favoritas", Louis ainda continuava sem conhecer nenhuma, fazendo Harry parecer estar ofendido.

– É isso. – disse ele, guardando seu iPod com uma careta que deixou Louis preocupado com seu bem-estar. – Quando o festival desse ano vier, nós vamos nele e você será obrigado a vir comigo, gostando ou não.

– Não acho que isso seja necessário... – Louis murmurou, mas Harry cortou sua fala.

– Confie em mim. É necessário. Vamos para o Festival de Leeds e vou escolher o que vamos assistir. Você precisa ouvir músicas que não tenham remixes eletrônicos ou versos de Pitbull nelas.

Louis mastigava a ponta de sua caneta.

– Tenho certeza de que se procurar no YouTube você consegue encontrar remixes eletrônicos de praticamente qualquer coisa.

– Você sabe o que quero dizer. – Harry disse, rindo. – Não tente fugir disso por uma questão técnica.

– Só não vejo nada de errado com um pouco de pop, me processe. – disse Louis.

Ele também não sentia a necessidade de ouvir o que parecia ser vários homens cantando com suas barbas, acompanhados por um violão.

– Nem eu! – Harry protestou. – Só que suas opiniões sobre pop também são horríveis. Katy Perry é melhor que Beyoncé, Lou? Sério? Você é humano?

Aquilo começou uma discussão que durou o resto do tempo livre de Louis e continuou por vários dias. Louis finalmente admitiu sua derrota, mas isso só fez com que Harry ficasse mais ansioso para 'educá-lo'. Depois disso, Harry começou a trazer um pen drive cheio de músicas novas para Louis quase todos os dias. Louis apenas agradecia e tentava não pensar sobre o que aquilo significava, quando Harry disse que ambos iriam para o festival juntos. Aquilo era uma coisa amigos faziam, certo? E eles eram amigos agora. Então, se Louis adormecia ouvindo a música que Harry havia lhe mostrado, ele estava apenas sendo um bom amigo. Fazendo sua pesquisa.

Se for honesto, ele também achou que algumas eram tão chatas que parecia ser uma ótima cura para sua ocasional insônia, mas ele não iria dizer aquilo para Harry.  
Havia uma coisa que ele não sabia sobre Harry, no entanto, e aquilo estava começando a deixá-lo um pouco doido. Não que aquilo importasse, na verdade. Aquilo não deveria importar, mas a curiosidade de Louis estava o matando. Ele tentou descobrir aquilo sem perguntar diretamente, dando dicas e chances para Harry comentar sobre tais assuntos, mas aquilo nunca funcionava. O fato era: a sexualidade de Harry Styles era uma porra de um mistério.

Numa tarde, durante o almoço, ele conseguiu manipular a conversa até chegar a suas respectivas histórias sexuais, usando um tom como se estivesse brincando. Zayn era totalmente previsível, descrevendo o número exato de homens e mulheres com um olhar extremamente satisfeito de suas próprias habilidades, adicionando dramaticamente que ninguém parecia ser suficiente para ele desde que conheceu Liam. Niall jogou um guardanapo em seu rosto e mencionou seu próprio talento em pegar garotas americanas em bares, coisa que eles já sabiam, e, por fim, Harry começou a falar.

– Eu não sei. – ele disse, encolhendo os ombros enquanto engolia um pedaço de seu sanduíche. Louis se esforçou muito, muito para aparecer indiferente com cada palavra. – Eu nunca mais sai com ninguém desde que tinha vinte anos.

– Mas você já dormiu com pessoas. – Zayn disse com uma indiferença estudada e Louis conseguia dizer pelo jeito que ele o olhava que estava evitando cuidadosamente chegar ao ponto da conversa.

Louis às vezes se esquecia do quão bom amigo Zayn era. Ele devia comprar uma cesta de frutas para ele algum dia desses.  
Harry riu um pouco.

– Sim, algumas pessoas. Você sabe... Coisas casuais. Nenhuma foi, tipo, minha alma gêmea, entende? Quer dizer, eu gostava deles, mas não era nada sério.

Pessoas. Deles. Maldito Harry e sua aversão com palavras de gênero. Louis iria jogá-lo em um poço cheio de ursos.

Ele precisava mudar sua abordagem. Se ele quisesse informações de Harry, talvez precisasse deixar escapar algumas coisas a respeito de si mesmo. Tudo bem. Ele continuou com os olhos presos no rosto de Harry, buscando memorizar e analisar qualquer mudança em sua expressão.

– Almas gêmeas não existem, Harold, não importa quantas vezes Zayn bata punheta no chuveiro pensando em Liam, então não é surpreendente que você tenha encontrado a sua. – ele ignorou o grito ofendido de Zayn e continuou. – Eu, assim como você, procurei e encontrei conforto na esfera do sexo casual e nunca encontrei um único cavalheiro que valesse a pena nos últimos anos.

Então foi isso. Pronto. Seus olhos não deixaram Harry enquanto falava e Louis observou que nada ali havia mudado. Nenhuma maldita expressão. Nem um desviar de olhos, nem um piscar, nem uma porra de uma sobrancelha inquieta. Ou Harry Styles era um cara de pau ou ele realmente não dava a mínima para quem as outras pessoas fodiam. Ao menos, uma das preocupações mais agravantes de Louis iria ser menos traumática.

– Isso porque você é um idiota cínico. – disse Niall.

Louis finalmente afastou sua atenção de Harry para bater seus cílios na direção de Niall.

– Ah, querido, você sabe como fazer uma garota se sentir especial.

– Como você sabe se gosta deles ou não, se nunca nem sequer falou com eles? Ou soube os nomes? – disse Zayn. – Na verdade, para ser mais especifico nesse momento, quando foi a última vez que você transou?

– Aah, isso me lembra, Zayn, como está seu pai? – Louis desconversou, desviando do garfo que Zayn jogou nele.

Todos os quatro riram e conversa seguiu para longe daquele assunto que, se alguém perguntasse para Louis, seriam muito menos interessantes que descobrir onde Harry enfiava seu pau.

Normalmente, se um cara como Harry entrasse a bordo no Trem do Destino de Zayn e Liam, Louis assumiria que ele era, pelo o menos, um pouco gay. Então, repensando, Harry era um estudante de arte em uma universidade (considerando que fotografia contasse como arte), aquilo era considerado um comportamento normal de um cara hetero, não era? Além disso, se ele não fosse hetero, por que não disse nada quando Zayn e Louis falaram sobre aquilo?

Louis decidiu ignorar, mas aquilo não o impediu de continuar atento em Harry ao longo dos dias seguintes. Se ele tivesse dez centavos de cada indivíduo que o observou antes de se assumir e depois chutá-lo como um cachorro, ele teria, pelo menos, setenta centavos, o que não dava para comprar muita coisa, na verdade, mas ainda parecia muito naquele contexto. Mais três e ele conseguiria comprar um refrigerante na máquina automática do terceiro andar. Metaforicamente.

Porém, ele estaria condenado se encontrasse algum sinal de diferença no comportamento de Harry. Ele continuava se encontrando com Louis o tempo todo, continuava roubando comida de seu prato e mantendo seu espaço pessoal resumido a zero. Louis não tinha ideia de como se sentia em relação àquilo, mas iria descobrir eventualmente. Ele já havia lidado com vários homens charmosos antes e, com sua experiência, não havia qualquer sinal de segundas intenções no momento.

Até então, ele apenas aproveitava a presença de Harry, ganhando tempo até conseguir entendê-lo. Afinal, Harry ria das piadas de Louis, o que já era um motivo mais do que suficiente para mantê-lo por perto. Além disso, se Louis for honesto, ele gostava de Harry em seu grupo de almoço. Ele tinha começado a entrar na onda de Zayn e Louis em ficar brigando para passar o tempo enquanto Niall olhava e despejava uma observação sarcástica ocasional de vez em quando, sabendo exatamente como os outros reagiam com tudo que faziam. Ele e Zayn eram encrenqueiros em seu próprio direito e, quando não tinham com o que brigar, eles se voltavam um para o outro e começavam a trocar observações inteligentes por falta de coisa melhor para fazer. Niall era o alvo, mas ele se importava tão pouco com o que diziam que não era nem um pouco divertido. Eles funcionavam como um trio, com Niall e Zayn equilibrando as manias de Louis, mas ele já estava ficando previsível e suas brincadeiras já eram uma rotina.

Agora tinha essa nova variável e Louis meio que gostava de Harry na mistura. Ele nunca sabia para o lado de quem Harry ia com seus argumentos durante uma discussão com Zayn, ou se ele apenas observaria os dois para sua própria diversão, além de que ter Harry por perto fazia Niall ficar mais propenso a falar, também. De repente, as vozes ficavam mais altas por cima da mesa e as risadas se tornavam mais frequentes. Louis não tinha percebido que os três só tinham as mesmas conversas até que Harry resolveu mudar todo o roteiro.

Sem mesmo notar, Louis se encontrou mudando com Harry sendo parte da turma, então nem ficou tão surpreso quando percebeu que Harry deixou seu iPod em sua sala enquanto arrumava suas coisas para sair em uma tarde de terça-feira. Harry não tinha uma sala de aula só dele, então onde mais ele deixaria suas coisas além da sala de Louis?

Ele o pegou enquanto saía, tomando o caminho mais longo para o estacionamento para que pudesse passar no campo e devolvê-lo antes de ir para casa. Ele estava silenciosamente satisfeito que, daquela vez, pelo menos, ele tinha um motivo de verdade para parar e conversar com Harry, ao invés de seus pés apenas arrastá-lo contra sua vontade. Até agora, ele apenas passava por lá, de vez em quando acenando para Harry quando o via, mas nunca tinha uma justificativa concreta para ir e dizer oi, além de que Louis nunca foi muito fã de conversa fiada. Aparentemente, aquilo era uma coisa para mudar sua rotina e ir mais além que um aceno, mas ele não queria pensar muito naquilo.

Ele seguiu seu caminho e se aproximou da cerca. Aquilo era o mais próximo que ele iria se aproximar do campo enquanto todos praticavam, então ele precisou apertar os olhos para os jogadores correndo ao redor do campo, sem saber onde olhar para encontrar Harry.

– Vamos lá, Richards, eu sei que pode fazer mais do que isso. – Louis ouviu acima do barulho do treinamento e seus olhos seguiram o som, encontrando Harry no mesmo segundo.

Ele estava correndo. Não só supervisionando os treinos como Louis sempre pensava que fazia, mas sim fazendo-o ao lado dos meninos, gritando instruções e encorajamento enquanto corria. Louis assistiu enquanto ele fazia zig-zags entre as bandeiras que montara, com seu cabelo  úmido caindo em seus olhos e sua camiseta encharcada de suor. A luz do sol estava brilhando em seus braços. Brilhando não de um jeito Mills & Boon. Brilhando de um jeito sujo e molhado por causa do exercício. Louis não estava preparado para aquilo.

Quando Harry chegou ao fim das bandeiras, ele olhou em sua direção e viu Louis.

– Corram de novo! – ele disse e soprou seu apito. Os jogadores partiram e Harry correu pelo campo.

Ele parou do outro lado da cerca e entrelaçou os dedos entre seus elos de ferro.

–E aí, Lou? – disse ele, respirando pesadamente, mas sorrindo. Louis estava quase tendo problemas em olhá-lo diretamente tão perto, todo cheio de músculos e energia. Harry mostrava para que os corpos foram feitos.

Isso era muito irreverente, isso sim.

– Você deixou isso na minha sala. Achei que poderia precisar antes de amanhã. – disse Louis, enfiando o iPod pela abertura na cerca. O rosto de Harry se iluminou quando o viu e agarrou-o de forma feliz.

– Ah, graças a Deus, pensei que tinha perdido. – disse ele. – Eu ia ter que correr por duas milhas sem nenhuma música. Provavelmente teria morrido, então muito obrigado.

Louis engoliu em seco e sorriu para Harry como se não estivesse imaginando uma cena de Harry correndo em câmera lenta com o tema de Carruagens de Fogo tocando em sua cabeça. Aquilo seria uma loucura.

– Você parece bem. – ele deixou escapar. – Er... a equipe, quer dizer. Eles parecem... bem treinados.

Harry irrompeu em um sorriso e, uau, Louis precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível.

– Obrigado! Andamos trabalhando muito duro.

– Certo, duro. Muito duro. Hm... Er, bem... – Louis murmurou, já se preparando para dar uma desculpa para conseguir escapar.

– Você podia vir ao jogo desse final da semana. – Harry o interrompeu.

– Ah, uh, sim, com certeza, parece ótimo! – Louis disse, porque aquela era sua melhor estratégia para sair dali o mais rápido possível e não porque tinha dificuldade em dizer 'não' para meninos sujos. Não que Harry fosse um menino sujo. Ah, Deus. Abortar. Abortar. – Certo. Enfim... Até amanhã! – disse ele com um aceno ligeiramente maníaco, rapidamente se virando e fugindo.

– Te vejo depois! – ele ouviu Harry gritar atrás de si, fazendo seu rubor não sumir até que estivesse à meio caminho de casa.

**Z**

Aquele estava sendo um longo dia para Zayn. Ele só estava ali há uma hora e ainda não tinha conseguido pegar um copo cheio de café decente, com o seu primeiro estando muito fraco e o segundo derramado pelo banco do passageiro em seu carro. Ele não conseguia fazer um bando de adolescentes se preocuparem com o romantismo gótico contra o transcendentalismo sem um pouco de cafeína em seu sistema. Ele apenas não conseguia.

Também não ajudava o fato de que sua editora estava em suas costas a semana inteira querendo os próximos capítulos de seu livro completamente elaborado. Ele era grato por ter uma editora e tudo mais, totalmente agradecido que alguém tenha gostado das pequenas histórias que ele havia publicado e dito que queria que ele escrevesse um livro, mas era estressante ter que escrever para outra pessoa em um prazo tão curto e tão de repente. Ela não iria gostar nem um pouco quando ele dissesse que estava pensando em mudar parte da história. Seu protagonista era um cantor, mas algo nele não parecia estar certo e precisava ter mais pessoas. Dois cantores? Ele podia escrever sobre dois cantores? Ele definitivamente precisava de cafeína.

Ele estava na sala do segundo andar, aquela que tinha uma máquina de café muito boa, finalmente segurando uma caneca de café bem forte nas mãos e sem ninguém para arruinar aquele momento, quando Louis entrou e se arrastou para seu lado. Ele parecia agressivamente de bom humor e Zayn imediatamente suspeitou. Em nove a cada dez vezes, Louis só parecia agressivamente de bom humor quando queria alguma coisa ou estava escondendo algo. Os raros momentos onde parecia agressivamente de bom humor também eram um tanto assustadores, então nada de bom podia vir com aquilo.

– Zayn, meu garoto. Já te disse que você é meu favorito? – ele disse alegremente, batendo em suas costas. Sim, Zayn nunca iria ignorar seus instintos novamente.

Ele suspirou dramaticamente.

– O que você quer, Tomlinson?

Louis se fez de desentendido.

– Não acredito que você está desconfiando de minha sinceridade. Um homem não pode elogiar seu amigo, sem qualquer interesse por trás disso?

Zayn tomou um gole de café e já se sentiu um pouco melhor, o suficiente para rir e dar um leve empurrão em Louis.

– Um homem pode. Você não.

Louis apenas sorriu, envolvendo um braço ao redor dos ombros de Zayn.

– Me sinto insultado com suas acusações. Ferido de verdade. Felizmente, sei exatamente o que você precisa fazer para me recompensar por isso.

Os anos de experiência ensinaram para Zayn que não adiantava discutir quando Louis ficava daquele jeito. Na última vez que ele tentou, Louis o atormentou por dias e, de alguma forma, Zayn havia sido o único que acabou pedindo desculpas. Ele realmente precisava arrumar mais amigos.

– Tudo bem, tudo bem, Jesus. O que você quer?

– Esse é o Zayn que conheço e amo. – disse Louis. – Está livre essa noite, não está?

Deus, Zayn adoraria ter alguma coisa planejada, escrito algo de vermelho em seu calendário social, mas ao fazer uma busca rápida por seu cérebro não lhe trouxe nada. Nem mesmo o 'happy hour' do departamento de Inglês, o que ele sempre arrumava uma desculpa para não ir. Droga, droga, três vezes droga.

– Sim, estou livre. – ele suspirou.

Louis bateu palmas alegremente.

– Não está mais! Você vai vir comigo no jogo de futebol de hoje à noite.

Zayn franziu a testa para seu café:

– Jogo de futebol? Por que você vai... – e, em seguida, tudo pareceu se esclarecer para ele. – Ah. – ele se virou para olhar para Louis com diversão. Aquilo era muito bom. – Ah.

Louis fez uma carranca.

– Não faça essa cara para mim.

– Cara? – disse Zayn. – Que cara? – Ele seguiu até a máquina e encheu sua caneca novamente. – Só estou feliz de ver que o pequeno Louis está aprendendo a se dar bem com os outros.

– Vá se foder, Malik. – Louis disse, mas Zayn conseguia ouvir a risada por trás daquilo. – Olha, ele apenas comentou sobre isso e eu disse que iria, além de que seria estranho ficar lá sentado sozinho o tempo todo, não é? Só estou fazendo um favor, só isso.

Zayn apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas enquanto se servia de uma colher de açúcar.

– Eu te odeio. – disse Louis com petulância.  
Zayn não disse nada, apenas se virou para olhar para o outro sobre a borda de sua caneca enquanto tomava um gole.

– Tudo bem. – disse Louis. – Talvez eu não vá me importar de vê-lo correndo para cima e para baixo no campo durante 90 minutos, mas você não pode falar nada sobre isso.  
Sou apenas humano e você mesmo disse que ele era gostoso. – Ele olhou para Zayn com expectativa. – Tudo bem?

Zayn abaixou sua caneca e sorriu.

– Tudo bem, eu vou, mas depois disso você vai ficar me devendo uma, ok?

Louis bufou.

– Você tentou provocar um incêndio na minha cozinha uma vez, Malik, não estamos nem perto disso ainda. – Ele se virou para sair da sala, parecendo completamente satisfeito consigo mesmo.

– Mas você estragou tudo de propósito! – Zayn gritou em suas costas.

– Vejo você às sete! – Louis cantarolou de volta enquanto fechava a porta.

Zayn xingou e pegou outra caneca pote de café. Sim, com certeza seria um longo dia.

x 

Roubar materiais de arte de sua própria sala fazia Zayn se sentir um pouco estranho, mas foi mais que compensador quando Louis o encontrou na arquibancada aquela noite com um cartaz gigante escrito "VAI TIME" coberto de glitter. Sua cara. Parecia metade como um bebê chupando limão pela primeira vez e a outra metade parecendo um gato que acabou de tomar banho. Lindo.

Louis seguiu até onde Zayn estava sentado.

– Vou te matar e usar seu corpo para alimentar a Duquesa. – disse ele, pegando o cartaz das mãos de Zayn e enfiando-o embaixo de sua cadeira antes que alguém pudesse vê-lo. – E ela vai te vomitar de volta porque você não é digno de seu trato digestivo.

– Ah, oi Zayn, muito obrigado por ter vindo! – disse Zayn com uma voz estridente. – Está me fazendo um grande favor e realmente te devo uma. Você é o melhor amigo que um idiota completo como eu poderia querer. – Ele olhou para Louis incisivamente. – Desculpe, só estava dizendo as falas que você se esqueceu de dizer.

– Cala boca. – disse Louis. – Está prestes a começar.

Ele voltou sua atenção para o campo, onde os jogadores e os treinadores estavam apertando as mãos. Zayn encontrou o objeto de distração de Louis, vestido com uma camisa branca e calças pretas. Sim, ele o entendia. O cara era muito, muito fácil de distrair. E também era do tipo decente de pessoa, o que era sempre uma qualidade a mais. Claro, ele não tinha os olhos castanhos ou o comportamento inocente de certos homens mais desejáveis, mas quando o gosto de Louis era tão bom quanto o de Zayn?

O tempo começou e os jogadores voavam através do campo. Zayn rapidamente se viu distraído no jogo, para sua surpresa e felicidade. Para um bando de adolescentes, eles não eram ruins e o jogo estava bastante disputado. Talvez houvesse algo relacionado com as habilidades de treinamento de Harry. Pouco tempo depois, havia chegado o intervalo com um placar de 1-1.

Ele se virou para olhar para Louis, o qual estava estranhamente quieto o jogo todo. Quando eles assistiam futebol juntos, geralmente ficavam gritando na tela, gritando para os jogadores e para os árbitros igualmente.

– Não foi ruim até agora, né? – disse Zayn, cutucando Louis com seu cotovelo.

Louis pulou como se tivesse despertado de um sonho.

– Ah, hm... sim. – disse ele – É legal o... Uh... o futebol – ele apertou os olhos em direção ao campo. – Cadê os jogadores?

Zayn olhou para ele interrogativamente, esperando uma explicação. Ela não veio.

– Está... Está no intervalo, Louis.

– Certo! – Louis disse alegremente. – Intervalo. Sim, eu sabia disso. Um dos meus momentos favoritos é o intervalo.

– Você... você assistiu ao jogo todo? – disse Zayn de forma incrédula. Louis amava futebol. Bem, Louis também odiava futebol, mas maior parte dele amava futebol.

Louis fez uma cara defensiva.

– Claro que sim! Não sei do que você está falando.

Zayn sentou e cruzou os braços.

– Tudo bem, então. O que aconteceu quando nosso time teve direito a um pênalti? Fizemos um gol ou não?

Louis abriu e fechou a boca, olhando para o placar e dizendo:

– Claro que fizemos, isso é óbvio. Até parece que iríamos perder uma chance dessas.

Triunfante, Zayn se inclinou para frente.

– Não teve nenhum pênalti, seu idiota. Você entrou em coma ou algo do tipo? O que há de errado com você? – perguntou ele, mas Louis já estava distraído e olhando em direção à linha lateral.

Zayn seguiu seu olhar e, de repente, tudo fez sentido. Ele conseguia enxergar a pequena causa de tudo aquilo dançando diante de seus olhos, com a música chamada de "A Ruína de Louis Tomlinson" tocando ao fundo.

– Ah, entendi. – disse ele, sorrindo. – É um coma de luxúria. – Harry estava gesticulando para alguns jogadores e definindo táticas no ar com as mangas de sua camisa enroladas. Louis poderia muito bem estar babando. – Cara, você está fora de si, não está?

– Vá se foder. – disse Louis levemente, ainda olhando para Harry com um meio sorriso, pobre coitado. – Ele é gostoso e tenho olhos. Não existe nada dentro ou fora de mim.

– Eu tenho olhos também, no caso você tenha esquecido. – disse Zayn. – Mas nunca te vi desse jeito, não importando quão gostoso for o cara. – Ele de um peteleco na orelha de Louis e sorriu quando o mesmo xingou. – Posso seguramente dizer que sou extremamente gostoso e você nunca ignorou futebol para olhar desse jeito para mim. Ou para qualquer um dos caras que você transou e insensivelmente jogou de lado, se isso for um dos motivo.

Louis esfregou seu ouvido.

– Não sou insensível, seu idiota. Não é minha culpa que os homens sejam tão... descartáveis. De qualquer forma, você não sabe o que está falando. Essa é uma apreciação puramente estética.

Infelizmente para Louis, Harry escolheu aquele momento para olhar em direção as bancadas. Ele encontrou Louis e acenou animadamente, sorrindo como nunca. Louis acenou de volta, com um olhar tão brilhante quanto as fluorescentes do campo.

Normalmente Zayn ficaria encantado em saber que estava certo, por ver Louis tão impensadamente maravilhado, mas por um momento ele se sentiu terrivelmente triste. Louis jurou que só se relacionaria com alguém se seus sentimentos fossem reais antes mesmo de Zayn conhecê-lo, além de que ele não estava brincando quando disse que nunca havia o visto daquele jeito. Ele não tinha percebido o quão raro era Louis ficar à vontade ser feliz até perceber aquilo acontecendo diante de seus olhos. Era incrível, triste e terrível, fazendo-o se perguntar se Louis não percebia o que estava acontecendo ou se era apenas um ato impulsivo. Louis não gostava de falar sobre os caras que já namorara antes de se mudar Manchester, mas Zayn sabia que ele se mantinha trancado por alguma razão.

Ele estendeu a mão para bagunçar o cabelo do outro, entortando seus óculos em seu rosto.

– Tudo que você disser, cara. – disse ele, tentando afastar suas preocupações e aproveitar o resto do jogo.

Acabou funcionando e voltou a assistir o jogo sem pensar sobre o fato de que seu melhor amigo estava descendo lentamente na estratosfera da desilusão de um romance e caminhando para dura realidade que era Harry Styles. Quando estava perto do final do jogo, Zayn olhou em sua direção para ver Louis olhando Harry como se estivesse preso em uma ilha deserta e Harry havia se transformado em um pedaço de bife gigante... Sim, aquilo definitivamente era engraçado de novo.

– Sabe, Louis... – Zayn disse como quem não queria nada. – Existe um lugar chamado internet que você pode olhar todos os homens gostosos que desejar. De graça até. Alguns deles nem sequer está vestindo calças.

– Cala boca. – disse Louis de forma distraída.

Eles ganharam o jogo por 3-2, apesar de Zayn duvidar que Louis pudesse dizer o resultado mesmo com uma arma apontada para sua cabeça.

– Vamos, quero dizer oi para o Haz. – disse Louis enquanto a multidão começava a ficar de pé e sair das arquibancadas.

– Haz? – disse Zayn. Ele se virou, bloqueando o caminho de Louis para longe das outras pessoas. – Quando vocês dois progrediram para a fase de apelidinhos?

– Mexe essa bunda daí. – disse Louis, ignorando-o com um empurrão.

Eles desceram as arquibancadas e seguiram em direção à grade que dividia os espectadores do campo. Quando chegaram ali, Harry correu até eles, batendo nas costas de alguns de seus jogadores enquanto seguia até parar de outro lado da cerca.

– Ei, estou muito feliz que tenha vindo. – disse ele, corado pela vitória. – Você também, Zayn, muito obrigado por ter vindo.

– Sem problemas, cara. – disse Zayn, fingindo que pelo o menos um décimo da atenção naquela conversa estava focada nele. – Seus garotos deram um belo show.

– Sim, eles foram ótimos. – disse Louis, aquele mentiroso. – Brilhantes.

Harry sorriu abertamente para ele. Zayn ia vomitar.

– Bem, é sempre bom saber que temos alguns amigos conhecidos nas arquibancadas. – disse Harry. – Vocês, hum... vocês dois são praticamente os únicos caras que fiz amizade por aqui, incluindo Niall. Então muito obrigado por terem vindo, sério.

– Sempre que precisar. – disse Louis e o futuro de Zayn passou diante de seus olhos, incluindo noites sentadas em cadeiras de plástico desconfortáveis, observando Louis em transe. 'Sempre que precisar' sua bunda. Ele precisava desenvolver uma vida social para que pudesse fugir daquilo.

Harry esfregou a mão por seu cabelo com um olhar de desculpas.

– Me desculpem, mas tenho que ir ajudar com a reunião pós-jogo. É meio que meu trabalho fazer isso. – disse ele, sorrindo tristemente.

– Sim, está tudo bem, vai nessa. – disse Louis. – Vá parabenizar o time.

Caminhando para trás, Harry se despediu dos dois.

– Vejo vocês amanhã? – ele perguntou olhando para Louis.

– Sim, claro. – disse Louis e Zayn não pode deixar de revirar os olhos com o jeito que suas bochechas coraram. – Amanhã. – ele observou Harry se virar e sair do campo com alguns que restavam ali.

Louis se virou e olhou para Zayn com uma triste e patética satisfação em seus olhos.

– Está vendo? Isso foi uma interação amigável perfeitamente mútua.

Zayn o encarou por um momento antes de se virar e seguir em direção ao estacionamento.

– O quê? – Louis gritou atrás dele. Todos eles estavam condenados. – Zayn, você está imaginando coisas! – Condenado.

**L**

\- Não gostar de coisas prazerosas não te faz ter classe, Lou, só te faz parecer um esnobe. – Harry disse, batendo no furador de papel com a mão como se quisesse enfatizar sua opinião.

Eles estavam na sala de Louis novamente, com papéis espalhados na mesa diante deles. Harry estava sempre insistindo para que Louis o deixasse ajudar com seu trabalho, o que normalmente seria fofo, exceto que a interpretação de "ajuda" de Harry muitas vezes consistia nele fazendo leituras dramáticas das cenas que os alunos de Louis escreviam e lendo com vozes patéticas e engraçadas. Apesar de que aquilo certamente aliviava um pouco o estresse na hora da correção, ele não tornava o trabalho de Louis mais rápido.

Naquele momento, uma vez que Louis estava tomado de tarefas para fazer, ele havia colocado Harry para trabalhar perfurando pequenos buracos nas páginas do roteiro de Muito Barulho Por Nada enquanto Louis guardava-os em pastas. Aquilo iria ajudá-lo a tentar ser legal.

– Não é que não gosto de coisas que são prazerosas. – disse Louis. Ele endireitou uma pilha de páginas e enfiou-as dentro dos anéis. – Eu só não gosto de coisas que me obriguem a pegar um táxi de volta para casa.

– As chamadas 'bebidas femininas' são feitas de sol e álcool. – Harry disse para ele enquanto perfurava mais buracos. – Se você não gosta delas, isso só prova que você tem alergia à felicidade.

Louis revirou os olhos.

– Você está me dizendo que é uma daquelas pessoas que está sempre desfilando pelo bar com uma dessas bebidas coloridas em copos gigantes e com um pequeno guarda-chuva em cima?

– Sim, mas só no caso de acontecer uma pequena tempestade. – Harry disse logicamente.

Ele fez uma mímica como se estivesse segurando um pequeno guarda-chuva sobre sua cabeça e o quê? Deus, ele era tão cativante que Louis não conseguia dizer nada cruel como resposta. Quem era aquela pessoa? De onde ela veio? Será que existia alguma ilha tropical mágica onde Harry's Styles caíam de árvores igual cocos?

– É justo. – disse Louis, escondendo sua risada atrás do Ato II. – Mesmo assim, não existe nada mais apreciativo que o um bom uísque.

– Também não existe nada mais apreciativo que bingo em navios de cruzeiro, mas já que não tenho um milhão de anos, acho que vou passar. – Harry respondeu, franzindo o nariz.

Louis soltou um barulho de indignação.

– O que você quer dizer com isso?

– Significa que esse gosto por drinques marrom. – disse ele, fazendo uma cara infantil de nojo. – É para pessoas velhas, chatas e sem imaginação. Então, nenhum de nós deve beber isso.

– Então, eu deveria ser como você e ficar com diabetes? – Louis perguntou.

– Exatamente, você não bebe essas coisas porque é preocupado demais com sua saúde. – Harry brincou, cutucando-o nas costelas com o furador. – É claro.

– Tudo bem, tudo bem. – Louis se rendeu. – Talvez eu goste de apreciar um mojito ocasional quando estou de bom humor.

– Ótima escolha! Também é engraçado falar esse nome. Mo-ji-to. – Harry enrolou a palavra em sua boca, acentuando cada sílaba. Louis achou ser um som bastante agradável.

– Mooo-jiiii-toooo. – ele tentou. Ok, era uma palavra engraçada. Harry sorriu e respondeu de volta.

– Mooooooooooooo-jito.

– Mo-jiiiiiiiiiiii-to.

– Mojito-mojito-mojito.

– Mo-ji-TOOOOOOOOO... – A ultima foi quase um grito, o qual Louis interrompeu quando encarou Niall parado em pé na porta, olhando para eles completamente perplexo. Ninguém sabia dizer ao certo quanto tempo ele estava lá.

Os três se olham em silêncio por um momento. Niall franziu a testa.

– Mojito? – perguntou ele.

– Mojito. – Harry respondeu com firmeza. Niall olhou para Louis para confirmar.

– Mojito, mojito. – disse ele rapidamente, assentindo com a cabeça.

Niall assentiu de volta solenemente e saiu, parecendo satisfeito.

Louis permaneceu olhando para onde ele esteve e então se virou para olhar para Harry. Ele deu de ombros, tentando esconder seu sorriso, e voltou para perfurar os roteiros. A brincadeira durou menos de um minuto, no entanto, e quando Harry sussurrou "mojito" na voz mais fina possível, Louis escorregou de sua cadeira e riu até que lágrimas saíssem de seus olhos.

Aquela não foi a primeira vez que Harry estava o 'ajudando' que terminou com Louis meio rindo e meio soluçando embaixo de sua mesa, mas também não foi a última. Enquanto o semestre continuava, a maioria de seus projetos individuais se tornou compartilhado depois de um tempo e, enquanto Harry ajudava com o que quer que Louis pedisse para ele, metade do tempo ele acabava sendo uma distração. Aquilo acontecia em dois sentidos; Louis ainda era incapaz de dizer não para quase tudo que Harry pedia, o que sempre terminava com ele indo para partidas de futebol.

Um dia, Harry tinha visto um filme americano ridículo e surgiu com a ideia de fazer uma lavagem de carros para levantar dinheiro para comprar novos uniformes para sua equipe. Quando Louis percebeu, ele já estava de pé no estacionamento em um dia de outubro, com suas calças enroladas nos joelhos e um pequeno arsenal de esponjas. Louis não sabia nem como lavar seus próprios pratos. Talvez as coisas estivessem ficando um pouco fora de mão.

Por fim, novamente, Niall e Zayn se ofereceram assim que Harry mencionou que precisaria de mais mãos extras para manter as coisas funcionando, portanto, de verdade, Louis estava apenas fazendo aquilo por bondade de seu coração. Para ajudar um amigo. E, você sabe, pelo espírito escolar e essas coisas. Além disso, o sol lhe dava uma desculpa para usar seus novos óculos aviador, o que sinceramente era apenas um serviço público.

Por isso, aquela andou sendo uma tarde de sábado de encher baldes e passar garrafas de detergente de um lado para o outro, geralmente supervisionando porque, apesar de Louis querer muito ajudar Harry, ele não estava nem um pouco afim de lavar os carros das outras pessoas. Além disso, os outros meninos do time já tinham tudo em ordem. Havia muitos rapazes sem camisa e muitos rapazes esfregando e jogando esponjas molhadas uns nos outros, apesar do ar frio. Louis sinceramente achou a coisa toda um pouco homoerótica, na verdade, mas também nunca entendeu muito bem o que se passava na cabeça de homens heterossexuais, muito menos atletas adolescentes.

Harry e Zayn estavam voando por entre os carros para ter certeza de que os motoristas sabiam onde deveriam ir e, ocasionalmente, pegavam um pano para ajudar. Niall havia ligado alguns alto-falantes nos cantos do estacionamento, tocando uma mistura de pop com Jay-Z enquanto todos trabalhavam. Um dos jogadores devia ter avisado algum amigo ou algo do tipo, porque cerca de uma hora depois que Zayn apareceu, uma pequena multidão de estudantes do sexo feminino começou a se formar ao redor do estacionamento, assistindo tudo enquanto riam como hienas tomadas de hormônios.

O fluxo de carros era constante e, no meio da tarde, eles haviam levantado uma quantidade razoável de dinheiro, mais da metade de seu objetivo. Harry também ficou com sua camisa o dia inteiro, o que Louis achou que provavelmente devia contar como mais uma vitória. Quem quer que fosse o santo padroeiro que evitou uma excitação em público, Louis lhe devia uma. Ele estava começando a pensar que eles conseguiriam terminar aquilo sem ocorrer nenhum incidente.

Mas aquela bolha foi sumariamente estourada quando Harry caminhou até onde Louis estava enchendo os baldes com uma mangueira, o que era um trabalho completamente seco.

– Ei, Louis. – Harry disse, olhando para algo ao longe por cima do ombro de Zayn. – O que aquele bombeiro do Zayn dirige?

– Alguma coisa muito chata e sensata, eu acho. – Louis o respondeu. Ele estava tão ocupado enchendo um balde com espuma que a pergunta não chamou sua atenção por alguns segundos, mas então. – Ah Deus, não.

Louis seguiu o olhar de Harry até a caminhonete escura que se aproximava devagar, tentando prestar atenção no motorista e sim, claro, lá estava um homem bonito e de boa índole sorrindo agradavelmente para o mundo ao seu redor. Obviamente, ele nunca iria deixar passar a oportunidade de ser filantrópico. Zayn era obcecado pelo ser humano mais sadio daquele continente.

– Zayn vai ter um colapso do caralho. – disse Louis. – Ele não está nem vestindo suas calças apertadas.

– Nós temos que fazer alguma coisa. – disse Harry, com seus olhos ficando arregalados. – Você pode mandar uma mensagem para ele ou algo do tipo? Só para, você sabe, 'levante a cabeça, o amor da sua vida está aqui, pelo o menos pare de fazer essa cara enquanto lava os pneus'?

– Não posso, ele me entregou o celular para não molhá-lo. – disse Louis, tirando-o do seu bolso traseiro para mostrar para Harry.

– Merda. – Harry disse, mas depois seu rosto se transformou em um olhar que Louis só conseguia descrever como problemas.

– Ah, não. – disse ele.

– Eu tenho uma ideia. – Harry disse, pegando seu próprio celular. – Vá atrás de Niall e uma mangueira. Fale para trazer o aparelho de som até aqui.

Louis sabia que devia fazer perguntas, mas o entusiasmo de Harry o fez entrar em ação sem pensar duas vezes. Niall parecia um pouco sério quando Louis se aproximou dele, mas assim que ouviu o grande plano para ajudar no destino de Zayn (e também para tirar sarro dele), ele arrastou o carrinho de som até Harry ansiosamente. A caminhonete cinza escura havia conseguido um lugar na fila, mas Louis achou que eles ainda teriam tempo para fazer o que quer que Harry tivesse planejado.

– Brilhante, Niall, você é o melhor. – disse Harry quando os viu se aproximando. – Podemos ligar meu celular nesses alto-falantes?

Niall deu de ombros.

– Sim, é claro. – Ele pegou o celular e começou a conectar os cabos.

Louis se virou para Harry.

– Vai nos informar o que você está aprontando, exatamente?

Harry sorriu com maldade.

– Vamos deixar Zayn com a camisa molhada. – respondeu ele, olhando para a fileira de carros. – Merda, isso é quase um espetáculo. Louis, dobre a mangueira no meio e ligue a água. Niall, o celular está pronto para tocar? – Louis observou Niall levantar o polegar e se apressou em cumprir as instruções de Harry.

Harry pegou seu telefone, com seu dedo pousado em cima de um botão.

– Louis, assim que eu disser, ligue a água e molhe Zayn.

– Sim, capitão. – Louis disse, sorrindo. Ele pensou que Zayn precisava ser molhado em mais que uma ocasião relacionada a Liam, mas aquilo era ainda melhor. Harry era, possivelmente, um gênio.

Todos os três estavam com os olhos fixos em Zayn enquanto terminava com o carro na frente da caminhonete, felizmente sem saber de seus planos para ele. Ele caminhou até a janela lateral do motorista e disse algo que fez com que a mulher dentro risse, em seguida apontando para uma tenda à frente onde ela poderia deixar sua contribuição para um dos rapazes do time de Harry. O carro acelerou, se afastou e...

– Agora. – disse Harry.

Louis virou a alavanca da mangueira e apontou diretamente para as costas de Zayn. O jato de água o golpeou diretamente entre as omoplatas, encharcando sua camiseta branca imediatamente. Com um instinto terrível, Zayn se virou para tentar se proteger com os braços, mas tudo que conseguiu fazer foi molhar seu peito também. Quando já estava parecendo gostoso e encharcado, Louis desligou a mangueira, satisfeito com seu trabalho. Zayn apenas olhou para eles, encarando-os com um olhar assassino e água em seu topete.

– Me desculpe, Zayn! – Louis disse alegremente. – Perdi completamente o controle da mangueira!

– Sim, Louis, percebi. – Zayn gritou de volta e Louis sabia que o fato de que estarem cercados por estudantes era a única coisa que impedia Zayn de adicionar um 'seu filho da puta idiota' com aquilo.

Ele virou as costas para eles, começando a retirar sua camisa encharcada, e Harry apertou o play. Por um momento glorioso, Louis achou que devia ser algo daquela coisa toda de destino que Zayn acreditava em ação, pois, naquele momento, tudo se alinhou. Os primeiros acordes de "Rock You Like a Hurricane" tomou o estacionamento no tempo perfeito dos passos de Zayn enquanto caminhava em direção ao carro de Liam, tirando sua camisa por sua cabeça e, em seguida, uma nuvem se afastou do sol do entardecer, atingindo-o por trás com seu brilho alaranjado e... uau. Zayn sacudiu o cabelo assim que a guitarra entrou em ação e, se Louis não o conhecesse direito, ele iria jurar que Zayn estava se movendo em câmera lenta. Na verdade, era a coisa mais ridícula Louis já viu, mas também era a melhor coisa que já havia acontecido.

Então Zayn olhou para cima.

– Porra. – disse Louis em um suspiro, olhando para ele. Harry estava com um punho pressionado contra sua boca em antecipação, com seus olhos voando de Louis para Zayn e de Zayn para Liam, voltando para Louis. Niall estava ao seu lado, sussurrando "Sim, sim" para si mesmo com os olhos arregalados.

Por meio segundo, Zayn pareceu congelado no lugar. Ele olhou para Liam. Liam o olhou de volta e, em seguida, deu um pequeno aceno.

Aquilo, ao que parece, foi o suficiente para tirar Zayn de seu torpor. A mudança tomou conta dele, tomando seu corpo da cabeça aos pés. Ele jogou a camisa por cima do ombro e virou os quadris um pouco para o lado. Quando andou até o último pedaço de calçada que o separava de Liam, ele parecia um felino.

A vadia está com fome, gritavam Scorpions e Louis não poderia estar mais de acordo.  
Zayn literalmente rebolou até a janela da caminhonete de Liam, se inclinando languidamente para o lado enquanto o cumprimentava. Liam, por sua vez, estava com os olhos arregalados, mas parecia estar tentando manter uma conversa normal, aquele abençoado. A música parecia explodir e ah, aquilo era bom.

Não tirando os olhos da cena que acontecia na frente deles, Harry apertou a mão de Niall, sacudindo-a com firmeza e, em seguida, fez o mesmo com Louis.

– Senhores, temos muito do que nos orgulhar hoje.

Louis conseguia ver Zayn rebolando seus quadris dali. Uma vitória daquele calibre merecia uma bebida. Ele seguiu até a caixa de gelo, pegando uma lata de refrigerante e rapidamente a abrindo.

– Vocês dois estão oficialmente na equipe do musical de primavera, porque essa foi a produção de maior qualidade que essa escola já viu. – disse ele. Ele levantou a bebida na direção deles brevemente com um brinde antes de tomar um gole.

– Não acho que aquele cara esteja preparado para o quão limpo o carro dele está prestes a ficar. – Niall disse sabiamente.

– Ah, tenho certeza que Zayn vai cuidar de todas as frestas. – Harry disse de volta e Louis engasgou com sua bebida.

Liam disse algo e Zayn fez um show do que era para ser uma risada, passando a mão sobre o estômago como se fosse a coisa mais engraçada que já ouviu. Quando ele afastou a mão, havia uma mancha de graxa tomando metade de sua cintura, perfeita demais para ser acidental. Ele olhou para baixo e riu de novo, se abaixou até o balde em seguida e pegando uma bucha, deliberadamente torcendo-a sobre a pele antes de começar a lentamente e cuidadosamente a esfregar sua pele.

– Jesus Cristo. – disse Niall, com as duas mãos no rosto. Harry enterrou o rosto no ombro de Louis.

– Observem Zayn em seu habitat natural. – disse Louis, usando sua voz de locutor. – Zayn em sua época de acasalamento é uma coisa verdadeiramente magnífica de se ver. Veja como ele cuidadosamente engraxa e prepara seu corpo para seu companheiro. Tão majestoso.

– Não consigo lidar com isso. – disse Niall. – E-Eu... não estava preparado. – Ele pegou seu celular de seu bolso e começou a tirar fotos.

– Essa é a melhor coisa que já fiz. – disse Harry, com seus dedos tocando a lateral de Louis. – Você acha que está funcionando?

– É difícil dizer. – respondeu Louis. – Essa espécie particular de Bombeiro Trágico é muitas vezes imune ao feromônio potente de Zayn.

– A natureza é incrível. – disse Harry.

Pelo que Louis podia dizer, Harry parecia ter uma lista inteira de músicas dos anos 80 em seu iPhone. Louis se perguntou que tipo de vida Harry levava que justificasse tal coisa, mas, lembrando que estava falando de Harry, aquilo não era tão surpreendente. Ele provavelmente devia ter passado um verão no exterior como parte de um circo de nudismo com cabelos armados ou algo do tipo. "Rock You Like a Hurricane" mudou para "Here I Go Again" e Louis meio que esperou que Zayn subisse no capô do carro de Liam e começasse a se contorcer por um tempo. Ele ficou grato por Zayn não ter feito aquilo, no entanto, pois as meninas ao lado pareciam estar tendo convulsões e ele não queria ter de ligar a mangueira em qualquer uma delas. Ele e Zayn já haviam feito muitas coisas, mas aquilo provavelmente o faria ser demitido.

Zayn apenas continuou, lavando o carro de Liam como se tivesse em um maldito ensaio de calendário. Louis se perguntou se Harry havia conseguido acidentalmente descobrir a cura para a desesperança de Zayn com Liam. Aquilo meio que fazia sentido se ele parasse para pensar. As duas maiores forças de Zayn por trás de todas suas ações eram sua beleza e seu senso inflado de romance, criando um espetáculo público gratuito que combinava as duas coisas em um Zayn Malik, o deus do sexo. Louis se perguntou por que nunca havia pensado nisso antes.

– Você acha que é realmente necessário empinar a bunda desse jeito enquanto ele lava os pneus? – disse Niall, com a cabeça ligeiramente inclinada para o lado como se estivesse assistindo um programa interessante na televisão.

– A técnica é a chave para um bom trabalho. – disse Louis, fazendo Niall se dobrar de tanto rir. Harry parecia uma mistura de pai orgulhoso com uma freira escandalizada, o que, se Louis parasse para pensar, era exatamente o que era de se esperar.

No entanto, eles estavam muito distraídos com Zayn de pé, mergulhando a esponja no balde de espuma e torcendo-o por seu rosto e pescoço. Ele balançou a cabeça como um cachorro molhado, espalhando gotas para todos os lados, antes de levar as mãos por seus cabelos para tirar sua franja de seu rosto. A espuma escorreu por seu tronco lentamente, traçando caminhos brilhantes que cruzavam por suas tatuagens. Def Leppard gemia em algum lugar ao fundo. Adicione um pouco de açúcar, por favor.

– Nem um pouco sutil. – Harry engoliu em seco. – Mas nem um pouco ineficaz. – e Louis estava atordoado demais para sequer tentar interpretar aquilo.

– Cristo, acho que senti alguma coisa naquele lugar. – disse Niall. – Bem planejado.

– Bem, vamos esperar que ele entenda a dica. – Louis disse, pois parecia que o tempo de Zayn estava acabando. Cada centímetro do carro de Liam estava com espuma e logo aquilo iria acabar se as coisas não continuassem em movimento. Harry estava acenando para os meninos em direção aos outros carros para mantê-los longe do raio de explosão de Zayn, mas mesmo assim havia muitas pessoas esperando que Zayn continuasse.

Harry soltou um suspiro e pegou seu celular.

– Foi divertido enquanto durou. – disse ele, cortando a música em seguida.

Zayn, o qual estava conversando com Liam novamente enquanto se inclinava contra seu carro em uma posição ridiculamente arqueada, parecendo um ventríloquo com suas cordas cortadas, voltou com sua postura ao normal. Ele olhou para Louis, que sacudiu a cabeça em direção à fila de carros se formando. Zayn fez um beicinho, mas se voltou para Liam e apontou para a área de doação à frente. Liam assentiu com a cabeça freneticamente e se afastou. No entanto, em vez de seguir para o próximo carro da fila, Zayn correu em direção aos três ali parados.

– Me diga, Jessica Simpson, essas botas foram feitas para andar? – Louis disse enquanto ele se aproximava.

– Vá se foder, cadê a mangueira? – disse Zayn, tremendo e olhando ao redor desesperadamente. – Estou cheio de sabão nos olhos, Jesus Cristo.

Louis estava segurando a mangueira, mas a puxou de volta antes que Zayn conseguisse agarrá-la.

– Então, você está me dizendo que correu o risco de ficar cego para se exibir para esse cara. – disse Louis. Harry e Niall estavam rindo tanto que pareciam estar prestes a se molhar sozinhos.

– Porra, Louis, esse caralho está queimando. – ele agarrou a mangueira das mãos de Louis e começou a lavar o sabão de seu rosto. – Vá distraí-lo, não posso deixar que ele me veja assim – disse ele, pegando punhados de água para levá-la até seus olhos.

– Está falando s... – Louis começou a perguntar, mas Harry o interrompeu.

– Você pode ir pegar o dinheiro, Lou, vai logo. – e bem, o homem estava certo. Felizmente, tinha uma fila na área de doação, então Louis tinha tempo para caminhar até lá antes que Liam fosse embora. Louis caminhou até a janela lateral do motorista e se inclinou, fazendo seu melhor para parecer normal-amigável ao invés de seu-desconforto-me-deixa-amigável.

– Olá. – disse ele, oferecendo seu sorriso mais brilhante.

– Oi. – disse Liam. Seu rosto, Louis percebeu, era uma sombra muito interessante de vermelho, mas, por trás daquilo, ele ainda parecia estar se comportando como se aquilo fosse uma coisa comum de acontecer com um homem que só estava ali para ter seu carro lavado e encerado por uma boa causa. – Eu... Hum, acho que esse é o lugar onde tenho que entregar uma doação?

– Sim, por aqui. – disse Louis, gesticulando para o grupo de adolescentes logo à frente. – Agradecemos muito sua contribuição.

– Ótimo, muito obrigado. – disse Liam. – Fico feliz em ajudar.

Pobre coitado. Pobre coitado e alheio.

Ele se levantou e Louis o observou enquanto pegava sua carteira e tirava de lá algumas de notas, hesitando por um momento e, em seguida, esvaziando tudo dentro do balde.


	3. Três

**L**

– Rod Stewart. – Harry disse. Louis olhou fixamente para o conteúdo em sua geladeira, com seu celular pressionado contra seu ouvido. Já fazia algum tempo desde que ele estava parado ali, de pé e se perguntando há quanto tempo ele comprou aquele queijo branco, com Harry ligando e tomando toda sua atenção em seguida.

– O quê?

– Rod Stewart. – Harry disse novamente. – Eu estava certo. Foi Rod Stewart mesmo, não Barry Manilow.

Louis se inclinou contra a porta da geladeira, tentando segurar o pequeno sorriso repentino que começava a tomar seu rosto.

– Cristo, isso foi há duas semanas, Harold.

– Sim, mas acabei de lembrar que precisava pesquisar sobre isso. – Harry respondeu. Louis quase conseguia vê-lo dando de ombros, assim como sua boca presunçosa se movimentando, e ele estava grato por Harry não conseguir ver a maneira que seu sorriso continuava aumentando.

– Bom, espero que esteja satisfeito consigo mesmo. – disse Louis. Ele pegou um frasco de cerejas da prateleira e fechou a porta com o quadril, torcendo a tampa enquanto seguia até o balcão da cozinha.

– Estou. – disse Harry, deixando sua voz ficar mais baixa e grossa enquanto cantava. – _If you want my booody, and you think I'm seeexy, come on sugar let me knooow._

Louis fechou os olhos por um momento, mas não perdeu a batida.

– Você só ligou para cantar para mim com uma voz suave e sensual de Não-Barry-Manilow?

– Praticamente, sim. – disse Harry. – E várias outras músicas de Não-Barry-Manilow, por isso acho melhor você se sentar. Isso vai ser um longo show.

Louis colocou o frasco no balcão e se inclinou contra ele.

– É mesmo? – Duquesa pulou no balcão e Louis a acariciou distraidamente.

– Uhum. – Harry ronronou.

Louis não conseguiu se conter.

– Então, você me manter acordado a noite toda? – murmurou ele. Ele ouviu um soluçar agudo misturado com respiração do outro lado da linha e pensou ser o começo de uma risada, mas antes que conseguisse ouvir para entender, Duquesa bateu uma pata no frasco de cerejas e o derrubou do balcão.

Ele bateu no chão com um estrondo e se quebrou em uma poça de vidro, cerejas e uma água avermelhada que começou a se espalhar de forma alarmantemente rápida.

– _Merda, merda, merda._ – disse Louis, pulando pela cozinha para pegar um pano de prato ao lado da pia. Duquesa apenas olhou para ele, com seu rabo balançando com raiva.

– Lou? – a voz abafada de Harry o lembrou de que ainda estava com o celular entre a orelha e o ombro. – Você está bem? O que aconteceu?

_Deus, ele tinha que limpar a água avermelhada ou varrer o vidro primeiro?_

– Jesus! Haz, eu tenho que desligar, minha gata acabou de quebrar um frasco inteiro de cerejas no chão e espalhou essa merda para todos os lugares.

– Você está usando sapatos?

– Não. – _Ele iria precisar de um esfregão para isso? Será que ele ainda tinha um esfregão?_

– Está, pelo menos, usando meias? – a voz de Harry interrompeu seus pensamentos novamente.

Louis fez uma careta, meio para a poça pegajosa em seu piso e meio por causa da pergunta.

– Desde quando você me conhece por usar meias?

Harry suspirou no outro lado da linha.

– Viu, é por isso que você precisa usar!

– Sério? Esse é o porquê? – ele hesitou enquanto enfiava a cabeça no armário debaixo da pia, à procura de uma esponja. – Esse tipo de coisa acontece com você com frequência?

– Apenas tenha cuidado. – Harry respondeu, rindo um pouco.

Ele pegou uma esponja e algumas luvas de borracha debaixo da pia.

– Hazza, se eu conseguir ficar gravemente ferido por causa de um frasco quebrado essa noite, será bem merecido. – ele enfiou as mãos nas luvas de borracha e começou a pegar os cacos de vidro maiores, jogando-os no lixo. – Mas vou me cortar de verdade se você me distrair, então preciso desligar.

– Tchau. – Harry disse alegremente, com Louis tirando o celular de seu ombro e desligando-o.

Quando terminou com o vidro e começou a limpar a água, ele olhou em direção ao balcão para flagrar Duquesa o encarando, com suas orelhas para trás e sua cauda ainda balançando.

– O quê? – ele perguntou enquanto estreitava os olhos. – O que você quer me dizer com esse olhar?

Duquesa apenas levantou o queixo com superioridade e apertou os olhos para ele.

– Ah, não comece. – Louis respondeu. – Olha, só porque eu gosto dele como pessoa, só porque ele é extremamente gostoso e só porque ele me faz rir e às vezes me dá vontade de me afogar em uma vala, não significa que _gosto_ dele.

Ela inclinou a cabeça um pouco para o lado, em uma mistura de condescendência e pena que Louis sinceramente achava um insulto vindo de alguém que cagava em uma caixa.

Ele apontou acusadoramente em sua direção com sua mão enluvada.

– Pare de me olhar desse jeito!

Duquesa levantou uma pata e balançou-a delicadamente. _Já me conformei com o fato de que o meu dono é um idiota patético_ , sua expressão parecia dizer.

– Do que você sabe, hein? – Louis disse enquanto a fuzilava com seu olhar. – O que você sabe sobre emoções humanas? Você é uma porra de uma gata, você nem sequer tem sentimentos.

Ela abaixou a pata lentamente, parecendo magoada, e Louis se sentiu culpado no mesmo segundo.

–Tudo bem, eu não devia ter dito isso, me desculpe. – Louis disse, pulando por cima da bagunça e estendendo a mão para acariciá-la. Ela recuou de sua mão em reflexo. – Me desculpe! Não me olhe desse jeito, ah Deus. Aqui. – ele pegou um brinquedo de gato que estava por perto e o sacudiu na frente de seu rosto inexpressível. – Você quer a bolinha? Olha, é a sua favorita!

Duquesa apenas continuou olhando para ele como se fosse algo que ela vomitou no tapete.

– Ah, pelo amor de Deus, não faça essa cara. – disse Louis, deixando o brinquedo cair. – Ok, tudo bem. Talvez eu goste dele. Só um pouco.

Sua expressão continuou profundamente inexpressível e Louis gemeu em exasperação. Sua gata era uma idiota, mas ela não estava errada.

O problema era que Louis sabia como se sentia em relação a Harry. Ele sabia há semanas, na verdade, talvez até mais. Ele não era tão idiota quanto sua gata pensava que era. Ele sabia o que era aquela sensação vertiginosa, a inquietação em seus dedos e o calor elétrico em seu peito. Ele sabia o que aquilo significava quando sua cabeça zumbia toda vez que Harry dizia seu nome. No entanto, uma coisa era saber o que estava acontecendo consigo mesmo e outra era aceitar aquilo e lidar com as consequências, além de que Louis não tinha nenhum interesse nesse último tópico. Ele tinha 25 anos e, como dizia para si mesmo há muito tempo, ele não podia se dar ao luxo de sentir esse tipo de coisa. Tudo sempre terminava do mesmo jeito.

Enquanto ele não conseguia lidar com aquilo, não conseguia denominá-lo ou torná-lo real, ele não pensava muito no assunto. Aquilo apenas ficava entranhado em seus ossos, aquela coisa escondida que não mudava nada ou o fazia se esquecer das razões pelas quais montara sua própria defesa. E daí que se, às vezes, quando estava pensando em Harry, se encontrava sorrindo sem razão? Aquilo não era da conta de ninguém, a não ser dele mesmo.

Mas duquesa continuava olhando para ele daquele jeito e, Deus, ele nunca iria perdoar a si mesmo pela vez que deixou sua mãe tomar conta dela enquanto ele estava fora da cidade, pois aquilo com certeza era algo que Duquesa pegou com ela.

– Tudo bem, eu gosto muito dele! – ele meio que gritou. – Tenho uma paixonite secreta por Harry. Você está feliz agora? É isso que você quer de mim?

Ele despencou do balcão, com a cabeça entre as luvas de borracha e seus pés deslizando pelo chão, se sentindo sobrecarregado pela honestidade emocional com sua gata. Duquesa apenas soltou um barulho satisfeito e pulou no chão, deixando um rastro de pegadas cor-de-rosa e pegajosas enquanto saía da cozinha.

x

Todos ficaram implicando com Zayn durante dias depois da lavagem de carro, provocando-o sobre sua apresentação e sobre a doação considerável de Liam, sugerindo que talvez ele devesse seguia a carreira como dançarina exótica, pois parecia que teria uma margem de lucro mais alta. Durante as semanas que se seguiram, Liam não apareceu novamente para uma visita, no entanto, e eles acabaram desistindo, pensando que a contribuição de Liam foi apenas um ato ridiculamente natural e fazendo Zayn voltar para seu estado dramático e consumista o tempo todo. Como o de costume, na verdade.

Então, como sempre, quando Zayn se afundava em um estado particularmente depressivo, era dever de Louis fazer a Noite de Filmes Tristes. Talvez fosse algo sobre o gosto de Zayn com drama e romance trágico, mas parecia que deitar no sofá com uma garrafa de vinho e chorando seus olhos fora como um idiota sempre o fazia se sentir melhor. Que seja. Louis odiava assistir aquele tipo de merda em um dia normal, mas iria fazer isso por seu amigo. Além disso, aquilo fazia Zayn parar de ficar vagando pelos corredores como se estivesse em um romance de Bronte, tweetando coisas tipo _amar você é doloroso x tudo que quero é você :( isso vai valer a pena._

Harry andava desaparecido há alguns dias, ocupado demais trabalhando em um grande projeto para a universidade para conseguir se juntar a eles no período da tarde, mas ficou ciente do que estava acontecendo assim que Louis mandou uma mensagem para ele falando sobre isso. Ele contou que Titanic era seu segundo filme favorito e se ofereceu em levar seu próprio DVD, o que, na verdade, Louis já devia ter previsto. Como de costume, Niall só concordou em aparecer se tivesse cerveja e nachos para ele, então os quatros marcaram uma hora em uma noite de sexta-feira para se encontrar no apartamento de Zayn.

Louis estava na metade do caminho no corredor que levava ao apartamento de Zayn quando ouviu um barulho de passos subindo rapidamente atrás de si, fazendo-o apenas ter tempo de pensar _'Ah merda, estou prestes a ser assaltado'_ e, antes que pudesse deixar sua bolsa cair e se virar, ele se deparou com os braços cheios de Harry Styles.

A colisão fez com que ele caísse para trás e seus braços rodearam a cintura de Harry em reflexo, agarrando o tecido de sua camisa. Ah, Deus. Talvez um assalto tivesse sido mais gentil.

– Olá! – Harry disse. Louis tinha quase certeza que um pouco do cabelo de Harry cabelo estava em sua boca. Ele tentou se concentrar naquilo enquanto tentava ignorar a sensação dos braços do outro ao seu redor, assim como seu corpo se pressionando contra o dele no meio do corredor.

– Oi. – ele arfou.

Harry o soltou, dando um passo ou dois para trás enquanto Louis recuperava seu equilíbrio.

– Desculpe. – ele disse sorrindo. – Não te vejo há um bom tempo.

Louis ignorou o rubor que começou a se espalhar por seu rosto.

– Como anda seu projeto?

– Ótimo! – Harry respondeu. – Recebi minhas críticas hoje, meu professor adorou.

– Um homem de bom gosto, então. – disse Louis e a forma que Harry sorriu fez com que Louis se sentisse estupidamente orgulhoso de si mesmo. Eles voltaram a seguir pelo corredor com seus passos em sintonia, com Harry segurando várias sacolas de compras em seus braços e Louis segurando uma que havia trazido. Era legal ter Harry ao seu lado de novo, conversando sobre seu projeto, com toda a energia positiva que irradiava dele fazendo Louis começar a se sentir um pouco tonto consigo mesmo.

Quando Zayn abriu a porta, ele estava usando seu moletom mais velho por cima de sua camiseta mais suja, parecendo uma versão mais desanimada e triste de si mesmo.

– Awww. – Louis disse. – Olha minha pilha de roupa velha favorita.

– Você trouxe vinho? – Zayn perguntou ao invés de cumprimentá-lo.

Louis seguiu para dentro do apartamento com Harry em seu encalço.

– Sim. Três garrafas. Agora diga que me ama.

– Te odeio menos que odeio tudo nesse momento. – disse Zayn. Ele pegou uma das garrafas e seguiu para a cozinha, onde Niall já estava no balcão, jogando uma montanha de queijo em cima dos nachos.

– Graças a Deus que vocês chegaram. – disse ele. – Mais cinco minutos a sós com esse aqui e acho que me mataria.

– Estou tendo uma crise emocional. – Zayn respondeu com veemência. Louis avançou e pegou delicadamente o saca-rolha de sua mão, decidindo que Zayn não devesse, quem sabe, manusear objetos cortantes aquela noite.

– Eu trouxe filme e pipoca também. – Harry disse enquanto começava a desembalar as sacolas no balcão. – E chocolate, que podemos misturar na pipoca.

– Eu te amo. – Niall disse, abandonando seu queijo no mesmo segundo para abocanhar um pacote de chocolate. Harry sorriu para ele.

– Por que você nunca fala comigo desse jeito? – Louis perguntou, fazendo beicinho para Zayn.

– Porque você é um idiota. – respondeu Zayn. Louis piscou para ele enquanto pegava a garrafa de volta e começava a desenroscá-la sozinho, com Zayn se virando para lançar um olhar ameaçador do outro lado da cozinha para Harry. – Você está ofensivamente de bom humor.

– Desculpe. – Harry disse, ainda sorrindo. – É só um daqueles dias que você sente que pode fazer qualquer coisa, sabe?

– Não. – disse Zayn.

Louis abriu a garrafa enquanto Harry e Niall brigavam sobre quem conseguia usar o micro-ondas primeiro, com Zayn rapidamente tirando-a de suas mãos e dispensando os copos no balcão enquanto bebia diretamente da garrafa. Ele se jogou no sofá com ela e Louis suspirou. Primeira regra da Noite de Filmes Tristes: se certifique em trazer uma garrafa só para Zayn.

Ele foi ao banheiro por um minuto e, quando retornou, todos já estavam na sala de estar e o menu principal do DVD estava aberto na televisão, tocando um pedaço de um laço de " _My Heart Will Go On_ ". Louis amava Celine Dion, tanto quanto qualquer homem gay que amava teatro, mas aquela música já estava fazendo-o cerrar os dentes. As coisas que ele fazia por seus amigos, Jesus.

Niall já estava esparramado na única poltrona e se sentia em casa com uma cerveja entre os joelhos e um prato de nachos equilibrado em um dos apoios, fazendo Louis se perguntar o quão gorduroso seu celular iria ficar até o final da noite depois de jogar _Bejeweled_ com os dedos sujos de nachos durante todo o filme. Na outra extremidade do sofá, Zayn estava enrolado em posição fetal com seu vinho e, no outro, Harry estava esparramado com os pés em cima da mesinha. O único lugar vago era um pedaço apertado entre Harry e Zayn, fazendo Louis sentir seu estômago se contorcer quando percebeu que iria passar as próximas três horas no escuro pressionado contra Harry.

– Guardei seu lugar. – Harry disse, batendo no espaço vazio da almofada ao seu lado.

Louis pisou nas pernas de Harry, com seus olhos se dirigindo para elas no mesmo segundo.

– Vocês dois estão subestimando gravemente a quantidade de espaço que minha bunda precisa.

– Ninguém está subestimando sua bunda. – disse Harry. Ele jogou uma perna sobre Louis assim que o mesmo se sentou ao seu lado e, _uau_ , a vida de Louis seria muito mais fácil sem saber qual a sensação de ter os músculos da coxa de Harry esticados em seu colo.

Ele engoliu em seco, mantendo os olhos na televisão, e bateu na bunda de Zayn com o controle remoto.

– Pronto?

Zayn soltou uma espécie de gemido incoerente em resposta, o que Louis entendeu como um sim. A abertura do filme preencheu a sala, misturada com o barulho de Niall mastigando ruidosamente em sua poltrona.

Louis gostou muito de Titanic na primeira vez que viu, mas com um bando de irmãs mais novas e três anos com Zayn Malik como melhor amigo havia levado aquele gosto de volta ao chão. Naquele momento, as próximas três horas seriam mais um teste de resistência que qualquer outra coisa. Normalmente, ele conseguia se entreter, fazendo um comentário sarcástico em todas as cenas, mas Zayn iria arrancar sua cabeça ou chorar em cima dele se fizesse isso. Ele fez o seu melhor para se concentrar no Leonardo DiCaprio. Pelo menos aquilo nunca perdia a graça.

Harry devia ter visto aquele filme vezes mais do que Louis, mas não estava brincando quando disse que era um de seus favoritos. Entediado, Louis se encontrou observando Harry tanto quanto o filme, maravilhado com a forma que a boca de Harry se mexia de acordo com as falas. Quando chegou a cena de sexo, Harry sussurrou: _"Coloque suas mãos em mim, Jack!"_ junto com Kate Winslet, se balançando para os lados e jogando seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Louis enquanto fingia que estava desmaiando. Louis precisou agarrar sua coxa para que ele não caísse, fazendo Harry irromper em risadas e cair novamente em seu lugar no sofá, mantendo um de seus braços ao redor dos ombros de Louis.

Louis olhou para seu colo, onde a perna de Harry estava jogada sobre ele e sua mão descansava sobre sua coxa. Eles sempre tiveram aquele contato físico um com o outro, mas normalmente eram apenas cutucões, apertos de mãos e cotoveladas, nunca nada como aquilo. Devia ser apenas o bom humor de Harry, Louis pensou, pois aquela era a única justificativa que não fazia seu sistema nervoso entrar em crise. Ele queria se afastar de seu toque, queria jogá-lo para trás e subir em cima dele, queria pular do sofá e fugir o mais rápido que pudesse, mas não podia fazer nada daquilo. Ele não sabia o que Harry queria dele e, se soubesse, ele não conseguiria decidir qual opção era mais aterrorizante.

Ao invés disso, ele permaneceu parado e deixou sua mão onde estava, voltando seus olhos para o filme enquanto sentia os dedos de Harry se mexendo em seu ombro. Eles permaneceram daquela maneira, assistindo Jack e Rose transando com o braço de Harry ao seu redor e a mão de Louis sobre sua coxa. Ele precisou se esforçar muito para não pressionar seus dedos em sua carne quando a mão de Rose deslizou pelo vidro.

Quando o barco estava finalmente começando a afundar, Louis se distraiu de Harry, dando notas para os saltos das pessoas pulando no mar e dando um silencioso 10 para aqueles que atingiam a hélice. Seu prazer sádico, no entanto, foi interrompido por Kate Winslet sendo uma idiota abnegada, não conseguindo ficar quieto por mais muito tempo.

– Argh, vamos! – Louis gritou para a televisão. – Ele é bonito, querida, mas não tão bonito assim.

– Está falando sério? – Harry perguntou, se virando para ele com uma expressão embasbacada. – Isso é, tipo, praticamente a melhor parte do filme!

Louis apontou para o casal se abraçando na tela.

– _'Você pula, eu pulo?'_ Isso é a maior merda que já ouvi. Ela teve uma chance de viver!

– Mas ela sobrevive! – Harry retrucou.

– Sim, mais ou menos. – Louis zombou. – Ela estava bem, segura e aquecida naquele bote salva-vidas e, depois, simplesmente pulou de volta no navio afundando e acabou quase congelada até a morte em cima de uma porta. Ela é uma idiota.

– Mas ela fez isso por amor! – Harry disse, batendo suas mãos tão fortemente no ar que quase derrubou sua pipoca.

– Grande prova de amor ela fez. – Louis bufou. – Ele morreu de qualquer jeito, não foi?

– Mas esse não é o ponto. – disse Harry. – Tudo que eles tinham era um ao outro. Ela não podia deixá-lo para trás. Não importava se eles iriam viver ou morrer, contanto que estivessem juntos.

Louis revirou os olhos.

– Isso é idiotice. Você precisa salvar sua própria pele.

– Será que vocês dois podem calar a boca? – Zayn gemeu em seu canto do sofá, onde ainda estava abraçado com sua garrafa de vinho. – Não estou conseguindo ouvir.

Louis jogou um travesseiro nele, mas voltou a se encostar nas almofadas, voltando sua atenção para Leo DiCaprio.

Aquele não era, obviamente, um argumento que ele e Harry iriam concordar, de qualquer maneira. Harry era um estereótipo de garoto otimista e pacífico, já Louis era Louis e, bem... Aquilo era idiota, mas lá estava aquela sensação inquieta e rastejando por seu intestino, uma sensação quase como inveja. Ele tentou jogá-la no fundo de sua mente, mas ela sempre continuava voltando, deixando um gosto amargo na parte de trás de sua língua. Ela continuava batendo em sua cabeça enquanto os dois estavam juntos, como se fosse uma farpa embaixo de sua pele que ele não conseguia se livrar. Como Harry conseguia pensar daquele jeito? Louis não conseguia imaginar uma vida em que não fosse resumida em acabar salvando sua própria pele.

Devia ser legal, Louis pensou, ter o luxo de pensar daquela maneira. Ser capaz de lidar com o risco de acreditar na possibilidade de um mundo onde as coisas funcionavam daquele jeito e tudo sempre acabasse bem. Em ter esses dias que você se sente capaz de fazer tudo o que quiser, ao invés de intermináveis dias pensando que nunca fez nada para merecer tal tipo de felicidade.

Harry não o entendia. Ele vivia com seu coração aberto, pois não fazia ideia de como o mundo era na realidade. As coisas não acontecem com você sem nenhuma razão. Às vezes a vida era significativa, sem sentido e as pessoas te machucavam apenas porque podiam. Às vezes você iria se apaixonar por uma pessoa ou imaginava a pessoa que você se tornaria algum dia, mas tudo o que acaba fazendo é algo que odeia, deixando seus ossos frágeis e com paredes de pedra.

Louis saiu de seus pensamentos quando percebeu Harry pegando seu celular através do canto do olho. Ele colocou uma mão na frente do rosto antes que conseguisse ouvir o som da câmera agindo.

– Perdeu. – disse ele enquanto espiava através de seus dedos.

– Não entendo por que você não me deixa tirar uma foto sua. – Harry disse, fazendo um pequeno beicinho, e Louis apenas riu.

– Bem, assim você não vai descobrir que sou um vampiro, não é? – respondeu ele, dando um tapinha na coxa de Harry como se estivesse o consolando. Ele voltou sua atenção para o filme, tentando não se preocupar com o que Harry iria ver em seus olhos se o pegasse desprevenido.

**L**

Quando Louis se mudou para Manchester, o outono era a época mais difícil do ano. De volta para sua casa em Doncaster, quando era mais novo, ele costumava passar cada outono nas ruas, correndo atrás de Stan pelos quintais com os donos gritando com eles das suas janelas e brincando com as suas irmãs no meio das pilhas de folhas. Ele se lembrava do cheiro de lenha e canela, acostumado com a lã de seu moletom que coçava e que sua mãe havia comprado na primeira onda de frio, com a árvore na esquina da rua que ele costumava ficar e o modo como ela se transformou no mais brilhante e profundo vermelho. Os verões eram divertidos, mas os outonos eram passados em casa.

Mesmo agora, alguns anos depois, às vezes era difícil abalar a saudade quando a temperatura caía e a temperatura começava a mudar, mas Manchester era sua casa também. Manchester significava Zayn ligando para ele do salão para perguntar sobre um título de filme que ele não conseguia se lembrar, era Niall empurrando-o pelo corredor enquanto um bando de adolescentes olhava para eles como se tivessem as respostas de tudo. Manchester significava um apartamento que cheirava a ele e Duquesa enrolada no espaço entre a secadora e a parede. Manchester significava o garoto de cabelos cacheados e com uma câmera pendurada no pescoço.

Então outubro se transformou em novembro, continuando seu ciclo normalmente. Os ensaios para a peça estavam a todo o vapor naquele momento, três noites por semana e, às vezes, no fim de semana também. Os alunos pareciam estar se dando bem com o material e ele se sentia aliviado que ninguém estivesse completamente perdido sobre Shakespeare. Ele nunca havia se dado bem com o professor de Artes desde o incidente com o forno dois anos atrás, então ele sempre pedia para Zayn ajudá-lo com a pintura do cenário, com Niall sempre de plantão quando eles começavam a trabalhar com as luzes e os microfones. Harry também aparecia regularmente, sempre pronto pra ajudar sempre que podia. Louis observava tudo com orgulho enquanto todos trabalhavam juntos, e ele tinha grandes esperanças de que tudo ocorreria nos planos até a estreia antes das férias de Natal.

No entanto, a maioria das pessoas na escola não parecia estar tão preocupada com isso naquele momento. A maioria dos alunos e professores estava focada no fim do mês. Tinha uma feira escolar a caminho no primeiro fim de semana de novembro, organizada pelo conselho estudantil junto com duas outras escolas próximas para que pudessem arrecadar dinheiro. Era a primeira vez que um evento daqueles era feito e a escola estava praticamente pulando. A feira iria ocupar o estacionamento durante a metade de uma semana, com várias barracas de jogos e outros entretenimentos, fazendo com que aquilo fosse tudo que os estudantes da turma de Louis conseguiam falar. Era algo que Louis conseguia facilmente visualizar se animando em seus tempos de adolescência, mas também era algo que ele tinha certeza de que passou demais no tempo para se permitir desfrutar.

– Você vai? – Harry havia perguntado outro dia, sentado na mesa da sala de aula de Louis e folheando uma pasta com suas próprias impressões.

Louis olhou para ele, tentando não se distrair com a maneira que seus dedos se moviam.

– Não estava planejando isso, na verdade...

Harry fez uma careta.

– Ah, vamos! Vai ser divertido! – ele disse – Eu vou.

– Eu não sei. – Louis disse, se perguntando como e se sentia exposto quando era apenas ele e Harry – Tenho um monte de coisas para corrigir nesse fim de semana.

– Você sempre tem coisas para corrigir. – Harry retrucou – Uma hora você vai acabar explodindo. Por Favor? Eu quero que você venha – ele parecia tão sério, tão ansioso, que Louis não conseguia dizer não. Não quando Harry estava praticamente implorando.

– Tudo bem, tudo bem. – Louis cedeu – Eu vou.

Harry lhe deu um soquinho de vitória e, dois dias depois, Louis estava de pé na frente da bilheteria se perguntando como diabos ele se permitiu ser arrastado para aquilo.

Ele entregou a membro do conselho estudantil os £5 que era demandado e segurou a fita de bilhetes que ela lhe entregou. Ele caminhou lentamente para a feira, um pouco sobrecarregado pela enorme variedade de sons e imagens ao seu redor. Ele poderia estar ali apenas por insistência, mas precisava admitir que a escola tinha feito um trabalho impressionante. Havia cabines de jogo, várias quanto seus olhos conseguiam ver, com cheiro dezenas de frituras flutuando no ar, e até mesmo alguns brinquedos. A roda-gigante parecia um pouco frágil sob o sol do fim da tarde, no entanto, então Louis prometeu firmemente que não iria entrar naquilo.

Ele pegou seu celular e digitou uma mensagem para Harry.

_estou aqui. cade vc?_

Ele enfiou o celular no bolso e começou a andar lentamente em direção à variedade de barraquinhas de comidas e tendas enquanto aguardava uma resposta. Ele tinha certeza que nenhuma daquelas coisas que tinham a oferecer fariam bem para seus quadris ou suas artérias no geral, mas não fazia nenhum mal em apenas olhar.

Ele havia se aproximado de uma barraca de atirar maçãs quanto algo colidiu fortemente com suas costas, quase acertando seu rosto. Ele soltou um grito indignado, gesticulando automaticamente ao som assustador de armas sendo disparadas e, quando ele se virou, lá estava um Niall Horan sorrindo para ele como um lunático.

– Louis, cara. Essa é a melhor coisa que essa escola já fez. – Niall disse igual um maníaco, aparentemente alheio aos raios de puro ódio que saíam dos olhos de Louis. Ele se aproximou e segurou o rosto de Louis entre ambas as mãos, sussurrando como se estivesse prestes a contar o maior segredo da vida. – Eles têm manteiga frita, cara. Manteiga. Frita.

Ele riu curta e aterrorizantemente, se afastando para o meio da multidão em seguida.

Louis levantou a mão até seu rosto em choque. Havia manchas de graxa em seu rosto onde as mãos de Niall haviam tocado-o. Ah, Horan iria pagar por isso. Um suprimento ilimitado de comida gordurosa poderia ter lhe dado imunidade à banha de porco, mas ninguém colocava a vida de Louis Tomlinson em risco e saía ileso para contar a história.

Ele saiu de seu devaneio vingativo ao ouvir seu celular vibrando.

 _lance o anel!!!!!!_ era o que a mensagem de Harry dizia. Cristo. Como ele conseguia ficar perto de tantas pessoas que ficavam animadas com esse tipo de coisa?

Ele suspirou e seguiu seu caminho por entre a multidão até encontrar Harry na barraca de lançar anéis, como havia dito. Ele estava com um cachecol vermelho enfiado por entre seu casaco verde e a bolsa de sua câmera estava pendurada em seu peito, parecendo muito com um respeitável artista de vinte e poucos anos, como se houvesse um estudo detalhado ocorrendo na barrada de lançar anéis. Louis segurou uma risada enquanto mordia seu lábio inferior, contemplando a cena diante de si.

– O campeão de atirar anéis Harold Styles se ajeita para seu lançamento final. – Louis disse com sua melhor voz de locutor. Harry olhou para cima, surpreso, mas então sorri quando viu quem era. Ele olhou de volta para o jogo com a testa franzida, parecendo concentrado. – Ele está concorrendo ao ouro com essa jogada. – Louis continuou – Tudo depende dela, o último lance de uma lenda...

Harry jogou o anel, que bateu tinindo para fora da boca das garrafas.

– Não! – Louis gritou alto, levantando as mãos e assustando vários alunos que estavam por perto. – Que erro! Você consegue imaginar o choque dos fãs, das pessoas que estão assistindo em casa! Que erro colossal! Ah, a humanidade... – mas, em seguida, Harry se aproximou em um átimo, colocando a mão sobre sua boca enquanto ria ao mesmo tempo.

– Tudo bem, tudo bem, você venceu. – ele disse, sorrindo – Pare de me fazer sentir pior ainda.

Ele tirou a mão da boca de Louis enquanto Louis ignorava o fato de que podia sentir seu rosto corando um pouco devido o contato repentino. Não era a primeira vez que acontecia (não naquele dia, na verdade) e ele agradecia a Deus por ser capaz de manter um bronzeado. Ele se recuperou rapidamente, dando a língua para Harry como resposta.

– Eu sou. – Harry disse, se inclinando em um tom conspiratório – Surpreendentemente ruim nesse jogo. Estou tentando ganhar isso há uns 10 minutos e já gastei metade dos meus bilhetes.

Louis levantou as sobrancelhas.

– Com certeza há coisas melhores que você poderia estar fazendo. Niall parece muito afetado com as virtudes de manteiga frita.

Harry sorriu e encolheu os ombros.

– É divertido. E quando eu ganhar, porque eu vou ganhar... – ele disse apontando um dedo para o olhar duvidoso de Louis – Minha vitória será a mais doce de todas.

Ele arrancou outro bilhete e entregou para a estudante na barraca para ganhar outra rodada. A menina lhe entregou mais três anéis com um ar estudado de cansaço que Louis não conseguiu deixar de admirar.

– Acho que existe certo apelo trágico romântico em continuar a jogar um jogo que você sabe que é manipulado. – Louis disse, se se encostando à barraca. Ele piscou para a menina, que lançou um olhar fixo em sua direção antes de voltar para seu celular.

Bufando, Harry se preparou para mais um lançamento.

– Você sabe que pode se divertir com as coisas sem ficar ironizando, não é? – ele jogou o anel e xingou em voz baixa quando ele bateu para longe das garrafas. Ele olhou para Louis com uma mistura de humor e preocupação em seus olhos. – É até saudável.

– Ah sim, o prazer sem ironia. – Louis disse, olhando para longe. – Eu sabia como isso funcionava nos dias felizes da minha juventude.

Harry apontou para ele, com o anel na mão.

– Ainda vou acabar com você e esse seu cinismo. Vou ganhar um desses prêmios para você e você será forçado a admitir que coisas boas podem acontecer nesse mundo.

Louis latiu uma risada.

– Se você realmente acha que consegue ganhar um prêmio para mim, eu juro pela minha mãe sepultada gravemente que vou tentar aproveitar essa feira.

– Desafio aceito. – Harry disse, fazendo uma pose atlética antes de jogar o segundo anel. Outra chance perdida – Puta que pariu. – ele disse e, em seguida, acenou com a cabeça um rápido "desculpe" para a atendente da barraca – Como esse jogo consegue ser tão difícil? Será que não funciona comigo?

– Já te disse, jovem Harold. Esse jogo é manipulado e você está desperdiçando seu tempo. Mais importante ainda, você está desperdiçando o meu tempo. – Louis disse maliciosamente.

– Um jogo manipulado ainda existe chances de se ganhar, Tommo. – Harry disse. Em seguida, ele pegou o último anel entre os dedos e aproximou-o da boca de Louis. – Assopre.

Louis olhou para ele.

– Não está falando sério.

Harry apenas bateu o anel levemente contra os lábios de Louis, com um olhar ansioso e inabalável.

– Assopre.

Louis precisou fingir que a maneira insistente que Harry olhava para ele não fazia os fluidos de seu cérebro correr mais rápido, então ele apenas deu um revirar de olhos exagerado e bufou fortemente com os lábios franzidos.

Sorrindo como se já tivesse ganhado, Harry se virou para o jogo, respirou fundo e jogou o anel. Louis assistiu enquanto ele pulava e pulava, com o aro tilintando ao redor da ponta de uma das garrafas.

– Isso! – Harry gritou, jogando os braços em pura alegria. – A vitória é minha!

– O que... – Louis disse.

– Acredito que ganhei um prêmio, não é mesmo? – Harry perguntou para a menina da barraca.

Ela balançou a cabeça e segurou seu chiclete.

– O que você quer? – ela perguntou, indicando a prateleira atrás dela com a cabeça.

– Acho que vou pegar esse maravilhoso urso de pelúcia, muito obrigado. – Harry disse. Quando ela entregou para ele, ele imediatamente se virou para Louis, que ainda não havia deixado de olhar o anel ao redor da garrafa. Funcionou. Harry havia ganhado. Deus existia e Ele era um idiota.

Harry empurrou o urso um pouco enorme demais para os braços de Louis.

– Sinto muito, Louis. – ele disse com um sorriso que dizia que ele com certeza não sentia nem um pouco. – Parece que você vai ter que se divertir essa noite, querendo ou não.

Louis olhou para ele, indefeso e segurando um urso comicamente grande contra seu peito, tentando se recompor. Harry queria Louis feliz e se divertindo? Tudo bem.

– Acho que trato é trato. – ele disse. – O que vamos aproveitar a seguir, oh destemido líder?

– Ah não, você não pode fazer isso. – Harry disse, balançando um dedo para Louis – Você ainda está sendo irônico e esse não era o combinado. Não quero ironia ou que você finja estar gostando – ele sorriu suavemente. – Apenas relaxe e divirta-se. Você acha que consegue fazer isso? – ele perguntou, cutucando a lateral de Louis – Acha que essa é uma possibilidade?

Louis suspirou e abraçou o urso contra o corpo. Pelo o menos o urso não o obrigada a fazer as coisas. Ou sentir coisas.

– Sim. – ele murmurou contra a pele macia do brinquedo.

Harry sorri como se todos os seus aniversários chegaram de uma só vez.

– Ótimo. – ele pegou Louis pelo braço e começou a caminha em direção à área de alimentos. – Agora, o que você estava dizendo sobre manteiga frita?

Eles andaram entre as várias barracas oferecendo bebidas, admirando o que estava em oferta e Harry acabou trocando seus dois bilhetes por um saco de Oreos fritos. Ele não fez Louis experimentar aquela mistura horrível e particular, mas sorriu quando Louis mordeu uma salsicha com vontade.

– Eu sei que não devia. – Louis disse, limpando a gordura de seu lábio inferior com o polegar – E sei que isso está cheio de tripas de porco e tudo mais, mas é bom demais para recusar.

– Sei exatamente o que quer dizer. – Harry disse, sorrindo para ele. Louis sentiu uma rajada quente de pensamentos correrem por seu corpo, imaginando sobre o que exatamente Harry devia estar falando. Ele só teve tempo de pensar e esperar, pensando sobre as tripas de porco em sua linha de pensamento antes de ser ameaçado pela visão de um Niall esparramado em cima de um banco

– O que está fazendo, Nialler? – ele gritou quase cantando. Niall abriu os olhos e encontrou Louis com o olhar. Seu rosto era um rosto de um homem em paz.

– Digestão. – ele disse e apertou os olhos – De onde saiu esse urso?

– Ganhei para Louis no jogo de lançar anéis. – Harry disse com orgulho e ouvir aquilo na presença de outra pessoa fazia Louis se sentir tão hiperventilado quanto soava, de que aquilo poderia ter outros significados por trás da superfície. Ele congelou, esperando a reação de Niall.

– Fofo. – Niall disse, fechando os olhos. E talvez ele não tivesse entendido o duplo sentido daquilo ou estava muito cheio para se importar, mas Louis sabia que outra pessoa faria perguntar, olharia para Louis esperando respostas e entenderia toda a verdade estampada até em sua maneira de andar, se aproximando de Harry a cada passo que dava. Ele era um idiota patético e até sua gata sabia disso, fazendo com que a única coisa que deixava tudo escondido fosse a relação dependente de Niall com a comida.

– Eu tento. – Harry disse, se virando para sorrir para Louis e quase deixando tudo sobrecarregado – Você poderia devolver o favor, sabe – ele acrescentou.

– O quê? Ganhar alguma coisa para você? – Louis perguntou incrédulo.

– A menos que pense que não tem nenhuma habilidade. – Harry olhou para Louis, com toda a inocência de seus olhos arregalados, e Louis interpretou a poça de calor que sentia em seu estômago como pura competitividade e nada mais que isso.

– Por favor, Styles, como se você fosse qualquer ameaça para mim. Vamos atrás de alguns jogos e vou ganhar tantos brinquedos de pelúcia que você vai se sufocar.

– Isso é uma promessa? – Harry perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha e, sinceramente, ele que vá se foder.

– Isso é uma ameaça. – Louis respondeu, tentando não soar tão assustador quanto um maníaco enquanto segurava um urso de pelúcia gigante.

Harry soltou uma risada com aquilo.

– Feito. Vá em frente e escolha um jogo que já te encontro lá – ele disse – Tenho que usar o banheiro e acho que você vai precisar de um tempo para entrar no espírito da coisa.

– Eu estou no espírito da coisa, Styles! – Louis gritou para as costas de Harry enquanto ele se afastava. Ele suspirou assim que ficou fora de vista.

– Vocês dois me dão vontade de vomitar. – Niall disse sonolento, ainda com os olhos fechados.

– Isso deve ser culpa de todos os kebabs que você enfiou goela abaixo. – Louis disse. Ele jogou o resto de sua salsicha nele.

Cinco minutos depois, ele se encontrava de frente para a barraca de balões de dardos, tentando estourar algum deles.

– De repente me sinto muito melhor com minhas habilidades de lançar anéis. – disse uma voz atrás dele e naquele momento Louis já conhecia aquela voz bem o suficiente para nem precisar se virar.

– Agora não, Styles, estou tentando me concentrar. – Louis disse para ele. Ele mordia a ponta da língua entre os dentes e se esforçava muito para manter os olhos nos balões à sua frente e não em Harry parando ao seu lado, sorrindo enquanto apoiava o quadril contra a borda da barraca. Ele segurava um algodão doce em cada mão. Um para ele e um para Louis. Puta que pariu.

– Só falta um dardo. – Harry apontou – Quanta pressão.

– Você está zombando de minhas ambições. – Louis disse – Algumas pessoas levam o esporte de estourar balões muito a sério.

– Estou falando sério. – Harry disse. – De que outra maneira vou colocar minhas mãos em um desses ursos?

– Ganhando por conta própria, sua bunda preguiçosa. – Louis disse. Ele mirou o dardo, ajustou os óculos e jogou...

E errou completamente, fazendo o dardo cair mais para a esquerda porque Harry escolheu logo aquele momento para lamber casualmente o açúcar grudado em seu dedo longo e fino.

– Acho que vai sobrar pra mim mesmo, então. – Harry disse. Ele estava sorrindo quando Louis se virou para ele para olhá-lo devidamente e Louis quase podia jurar que ele fez aquilo de propósito.

– Ninguém gosta de um espertinho. – Louis disse. Ele pegou seu algodão doce da mão de Harry.

– De nada. – Harry disse, dando uma enorme mordida em sua homenagem. Quando ele falou novamente, pequenos pedaços rosa de algodão doce voaram para todos os lados. – Bem, nós encontramos Niall. Mas onde está Zayn?

– Ali, escondido atrás das nuvens de tesão. – Louis disse, apontando em direção ao estacionamento onde uma pequena multidão estava formada.

– Ah, ele ainda está no turno dele? – Harry perguntou, pegando pedaços de algodão doce de sua franja.

– É o que parece, pobre rapaz. – Louis disse com um suspiro teatral. – Sabe, acho que ele apenas sugeriu a barraca do beijo de uma brincadeira, igual naquele filme que ele gosta tanto? Aquele que é a releitura de Shakespeare? Mas as pessoas ficaram incrivelmente entusiasmadas com a ideia.

Harry bufou.

– Gostaria de saber o porquê. – a fila estava enorme, cheia de estudantes do sexo feminino, professoras e parecia que até as mães de alguns alunos estavam ali. – Acha que temos alguma chance? A fila está andando rápido.

– Uma chance? Eu vou sair dando cotoveladas se for preciso. – Louis disse, avançando com tudo em direção ao estacionamento com Harry logo atrás.

Na fila, Louis olhou ao redor, observando. Harry estava certo, a fila estava andando rapidamente, influenciada pela regra restrita de apenas beijo na bochecha estritamente aplicada. Louis viu cerca de metade de suas atrizes na fila, rindo umas para as outras por trás do nervosismo, e ele fez uma nota mental de lembrar Zayn para aparecer tão desarrumado quanto possível para pintar o cenário durante os ensaios.

Harry acenou com a cabeça para um grupo de meninos parados ao lado.

– Alguns dos meus rapazes estão ali, assistindo o espetáculo. Acho que eles estão com ciúmes?

Louis deu uma olhada rápida, percebendo que nem todos estavam observando as meninas.

– Ciúmes de quem? – ele disse ironicamente.

Com os olhos arregalados, Harry olhou de volta para seus jogadores.

– Você não acha... interessante. – ele disse. Louis apenas esperava que o ruivo aprendesse a manter seus olhos mais discretos se quisesse dar uma de sutil.

Antes que Harry pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, chegou a sua vez. Zayn apenas parecia moderadamente suicida, com ambas as bochechas coloridas de várias camadas de gloss e batom, até que ele olhou para cima para ver quem era seu próximo cliente. O desespero absoluto que tomou seu rosto quando os viu fez Louis se sentir extremamente orgulhoso de si mesmo.

– Acabe logo com isso, ok? – ele disse com um ar de homem condenado.

– Meu amor! – Louis choramingou, colocando seu urso no chão. – Quanto tempo ficamos separados, parece uma eternidade! Finalmente te encontrei novamente e, desse dia em diante, nunca mais ficaremos separados. – ele abraçou o casaco de Zayn e as mãos de Zayn voaram para cima como se alguém tivesse jogado algo desagradável em cima dele.

– Juro que você precisar deixar todas essas pretendentes de lado e ficar comigo para sempre. – Louis continuou, gesticulando exageradamente para as pessoas confusas na fila atrás dele. Harry, por sua vez, estava se engasgando em gargalhadas. – Jure para mim, meu primeiro e único. Luz da minha vida, fogo da minha virilidade, minha Zaynlita.

Zayn olhava para ele com uma expressão impassível que seria assustadora se Louis não fosse completamente imune à ameaças de homens com manchas de batom por todo o seu rosto.

– Vou dedicar minha vida para ter certeza de que as marcas de seu corpo sejam tão pequenas quanto possíveis. – ele disse.

– Parece bom o suficiente para mim. – Louis disse. Ele se levantou, arrancou um bilhete e o prendeu entre os dentes. Ele levantou as sobrancelhas para Zayn e olhou para o bilhete sugestivamente. Deus, ele era hilário.

– Sem chances. – Zayn disse, puxando o bilhete com as mãos. Ele agarrou Louis pelas bochechas e o beijou mais ou menos na testa antes de afastá-lo. – Próximo!

Louis ficou ao lado enquanto Harry caminhava em sua direção, entregando seu bilhete e depois saltando por cima da barraca para jogá-lo de encontro ao chão. Louis observou-os brincando na terra enquanto as outras pessoas olhavam horrorizadas, fazendo Louis se orgulhar sobre sua escolha de amigos enquanto pegava o urso do chão.

Quando Zayn finalmente se soltou, ele parecia irritado, mas estava sorrindo. Ele empurrou Harry para que ele saísse de trás da barraca e Louis passou um braço que não estava segurando o urso ao redor de seus ombros. Seus dedos se enrolaram da gola do casaco de Harry e Harry o olhou nos olhos, com ambos tentando não cair na gargalhada. Sim, talvez Louis gostasse dessas pessoas um pouco.

Zayn estava prestes a se sentar na barraca, mas foi interrompido por um dos professores de matemática do segundo andar do corredor do prédio de Louis. Seu nome começava com B, mas Louis não conseguia lembrar direito com Harry embaixo de seu braço. Bradley? Bennett? Benjamin? Quem quer que fosse, Zayn parecia emocionado ao vê-lo.

– Seu turno terminou, Malik. – ele disse, batendo no ombro de Zayn. Houve um gemido audível da multidão atrás deles e Louis viu uma menina jogar um sorvete de casquinha violentamente no chão enquanto Zayn levantava e o professor de matemática tomava seu lugar. Bernard? Barry?

– Obrigado, George. – Zayn disse e, sim, você nunca poderia saber de tudo. – Boa sorte. – George deu um aceno enquanto Zayn passava por Harry e Louis.

– Ei, onde você está indo? – Louis o chamou. Zayn se virou, mas continuou andando para trás.

– Eu vou... uh, dar uma olhada nos brinquedos. Me certificar de que estão cumprindo as normas de segurança, você sabe. – ele disse sorrindo – Apenas no caso de...

– Você não é mais divertido! – Louis gritou para suas costas. Harry, ainda embaixo do braço de Louis, apenas soltava sons estalados com a boca. Louis, por razões que ele não sabia explicar, bateu levemente em sua têmpora. – Para onde agora? – ele perguntou e Harry deu de ombros.

– Você não ganhou nada para mim ainda. – ele respondeu e Louis jogou a cabeça para trás, gemendo.

Eles andaram de volta para as barracas de jogos e Louis gastou cerca de meia hora e a maioria de seus bilhetes para descobrir que ele não era, aparentemente, bom em nenhum deles. Harry era extremamente inútil, sussurrando no ouvido de Louis enquanto ele tentava atirar em patos ou enfiar o rabo no burro. De olhos vendados, Louis andou em direção a ele e Harry apenas riu.

Louis suspirou e puxou a venda em seus olhos para cima.

– Sabe, você poderia conseguir alguma coisa se parasse de mexer comigo. Você está atrapalhando seus próprios interesses, sabia disso?

Harry sorriu e abaixou a venda novamente em seus olhos.

– Sou um homem complicado. – ele disse, girando ao redor de Louis novamente.

– Você é um idiota complicado. – Louis resmungou, mas tentou encontrar o burro de qualquer maneira.

Finalmente, depois de várias derrotas, Louis chegou a seu bilhete final. Ele o segurou na direção de Harry.

– A última chance de ganhar um prêmio. Como vou desperdiçá-la? – Harry olhou pensativo para o bilhete, mas balançou a cabeça em seguida.

– Sem prêmios. Vamos encontrar os outros, quero tirar uma foto de todos juntos.

Harry mandou uma mensagem para Niall e Louis mandou para Zayn e, cinco minutos depois, eles estavam reunidos na frente da roda-gigante. Ela estava toda iluminada naquele momento, com as luzes piscando contra o céu escuro da noite. Louis se lembrou de como ela parecia frágil algumas horas atrás e se perguntou quando exatamente ela começou a parecer atraente. Ele se virou para Zayn para comentar sobre isso, mas se distraiu com a expressão retardada em seu rosto.

– Cristo, quem peidou no seu algodão doce? – ele perguntou, cutucando Zayn no estômago.

Zayn suspirou.

– Nada, eu só... chequei todos os brinquedos desse lugar e tudo parece estar em ordem. Esses caras sabem exatamente o que estão fazendo. – ele olhou para a roda-gigante. – Nem mesmo um maldito parafuso enferrujado, muito menos riscos de incêndio.

– Desculpe, cara. – Harry disse. – Pelo lado positivo, Louis é um lixo completo em jogos de barracas.

Louis concordou.

– Sou mesmo.

Ele jurou ter visto o topete de Zayn levantar.

– Sério?

– Sou uma vergonha para a raça humana. – ele admitiu.

– Isso me animou. – Zayn disse. Harry bateu em seu ombro.

– Ótimo, não quero te ver chorando nas fotos. – Niall disse. Harry chamou uma aluna que passava no momento e lhe entregou sua câmera. Os quatro se alinharam, com Zayn ao lado de Louis que estava ao lado de Harry que estava ao lado de Niall, com os braços ao redor dos ombros uns dos outros, embora um braço de Louis estivesse ocupado pelo urso.

– Três, dois, um... – a menina disse e, quando o flash disparou, Louis colocou o urso na frente de seu rosto.

Harry bateu na parte de trás de sua cabeça.

– Idiota. – ele disse carinhosamente e foi buscar sua câmera de volta, agradecendo a menina. Ele olhou para a tela digital e riu. – Ah, essa vai para a parede. – quando os outros três tentaram espiar a tela, ele escondeu e os afastou. – Vocês vão ver quando revelar, saiam.

Niall se esticou e soltou um pequeno arroto.

– Tudo bem, rapazes, estou indo para casa. – ele seguiu até eles e deu um tapinha na cabeça de todos, até mesmo do urso. – Vou dormir por muito tempo e vai ser incrível pra caralho. Vejo vocês na segunda-feira! – ele acenou e caminhou em direção ao estacionamento como o ecoar das despedidas dos outros atrás dele.

– Acho que vou indo, também. – Zayn disse, arrastando os pés.

– Ah, Zayn. – Harry resmungou. – Eu deixo você me acertar no jogo "teste sua força" se você ficar.

– Agradeço a oferta, mas não. – Zayn puxou um maço de cigarros do bolso de sua jaqueta e colocou um entre os lábios. – Já tive emoção suficiente para uma noite, eu acho. – ele o acendeu e deu uma tragada cansada que Louis sabia que era algo que ele ficava praticando na frente do espelho.

– Se você diz. – Louis disse. – Mas já vou avisando que, se você colocar fogo no seu apartamento em um ataque de fúria melancólica, não vou deixar você dormir no meu sofá.

– Tchau. – Zayn disse e se afastou.

Eles o observaram se afastando.

– Uma centena de pessoas na fila para beijá-lo hoje e ele ainda se sente miserável. – Louis disse. – Ainda não tenho certeza se deveria estar irritado ou impressionado.

– Não, eu entendo. Nada mais conta a menos que seja a pessoa certa. – Harry disse com um sorriso no canto dos lábios. – Está pronto para gastar seu último bilhete?

– Já nasci pronto, Harold. – Louis disse, batendo no ombro de Harry com o seu. – Qual é o plano?

Harry apenas apontou para a roda-gigante e o estômago de Louis se retorceu como um balão de animais.

– Parece um fim apropriado para a noite, não acha?

Louis apenas balançou a cabeça.

A fila anda rápido o suficiente para que ele não tivesse tempo de tentar se lembrar da última vez que ele se sentiu verdadeiramente animado para andar em uma roda-gigante. Quando eles chegaram até a menina que recebia os bilhetes, ela os parou.

– São três pessoas para cada carro.

Harry pegou o urso nos braços de Louis.

– Ele é nossa terceira pessoa. – Ele entregou dois bilhetes da fita para a menina e seguiu para dentro do brinquedo, segurando o braço de Louis, que teve tempo o suficiente para entregar apenas seu último bilhete antes de ser arrastado em direção ao carrinho. Harry colocou o urso no banco mais afastado e se sentou no meio, deixando o último lugar para Louis se sentar.

– Aconchegante. – Louis brincou, se acomodando no assento e o operador do passeio bloqueou a barra em cima de seus colos.

A roda começou a girar, levando-os para cima, e Louis se viu mais uma vez mergulhado em um momento de extrema consciência. No entanto, ele não estava preocupado com o que as outras pessoas podiam pensar naquele momento. levantá-las, e Louis é mais uma vez jogado em um momento de extrema, consciência aguda. Cada parte de seu corpo estava concentrado naquele banco apertado de uma roda-gigante e o peso sólido de Harry sendo pressionado contra sua lateral, não deixando nenhum espaço para onde ele pudesse correr, sem nenhum centímetro de espaço entre seu corpo e a lateral do bando. Era apenas ele e Harry e o urso gigante, com todas as outras coisas que ele tinha medo de fazer se não mantivesse a calma.

– Você não tem medo de altura ou algo do tipo, né? – Louis olhou para encontrar Harry olhando para ele com preocupação e ele estava confuso até que percebeu que suas mãos estavam apertadas em seu colo, com os nós dos dedos brancos.

Ele se obrigou a relaxar.

– Não se preocupe. – ele disse despreocupadamente e a grandiosidade lenta do sorriso de Harry o deixou fraco. Ele não tinha medo de altura, mas ele já havia feito shows o suficiente para reconhecer quando estava tendo um ataque de nervos.

Eles se sentaram em silêncio, olhando para a vista enquanto o carrinho subia cada vez mais alto e os sons e as cores da feira ficavam mais abaixo. Louis colocou as mãos nos joelhos e os deixou ali, mas manteve os olhos fixos na maneira que as mãos de Harry pairavam sobre a barra que os mantinha separados. Eles estavam muito perto e seria muito fácil simplesmente entrelaçar seus dedos. Ele conseguia imaginar a mão larga e quente de Harry contra a sua, com seus dedos grudentos de açúcar na parte de trás de sua mão e, Deus, quando foi a última vez que ele quis segurar a mão de alguém? Suspenso naquele espaço pequeno e contido, ele não conseguia ficar ignorando o que ele esteve sentindo a noite toda. Louis estava em um passeio em um parque de diversões com um garoto que o deixava nervoso, e ele não se sentia daquele jeito desde que tinha dezessete anos.

Quando eles chegaram ao topo, a roda rangeu ao parar e eles ficaram sozinhos com as estrelas e as luzes de Manchester. Louis olhava para o horizonte da cidade e absorvia o calor de uma pessoa próxima a ele, pensando em como era estranho que não desejasse estar em qualquer outro lugar ou com qualquer outra pessoa. Ele não sabia como lidar com aquilo. Talvez ele soubesse antigamente, mas não sabia mais naquele momento.

Ele limpou a garganta audivelmente e Harry olhou para ele.

– No que está pensando?

– Por quê? – Harry perguntou, como se Louis tivesse a resposta para aquela pergunta, especialmente para ele.

– Está chato ficar aqui, sentado em silêncio. – Louis disse, tentando manter seu tom de voz leve. Ele devia ter confiado mais em sua voz antes de se pronunciar, mais fraca e vacilante como o resto de seu corpo.

Harry apenas balançou a cabeça suavemente, com seus olhos presos nos deles como uma corda.

– Eu não estou entediado. – ele disse e olhou de volta para a vista da cidade, com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios. – Você também não está entediado.

Louis olhou para um ponto no horizonte e tentou ignorar a respiração irregular de seus próprios pulmões.

– Suponho que não.

Ele voltou o olhar para Harry e sua respiração quase falhou. Seu rosto estava próximo de Louis, olhando-o em uma distância segura, todo ansioso, quente e lindo pra caralho. As luzes da roda-gigante batiam em seu rosto apenas pela direita, tocando as extremidades de seus cílios e parte de seu lábio inferior, onde seu cabelo caía em suas têmporas e os cachos roçavam contra as maçãs de seu rosto, fazendo seu cabelo brilhar em um rosa e amarelo brilhante. Louis queria beijá-lo como nunca quis beijar ninguém em toda sua vida.

O carrinho estremeceu novamente quando voltou a se mover e Louis afastou seu olhar. Eles não falaram mais nada durante o resto do passeio. Cada nervo do corpo de Louis estava prestes a sair para a superfície, de sua coluna à ponta de seus dedos, tentando forçá-lo a avançar até Harry. Pareciam os últimos momentos antes de um choque estático, antes que o último parafuso se soltasse e Louis não podia deixar aquilo acontecer. Então, ele manteve as mãos sobre os joelhos.

Quando Louis saiu do carrinho, suas pernas estavam tão fracas como se ele tivesse corrido em uma maratona. Harry saiu atrás dele, puxando o urso para debaixo do braço e Louis não conseguiu deixar de sorrir ao ver a cena diante de si.

– Infelizmente, estou com medo de dizer que o fim da noite chegou para mim – Louis disse, na tentativa de parecer casual agora que o solo estava embaixo de seus pés novamente.

– Apenas coisas boas. – Harry disse. Ele entregou o urso de volta para seus braços e eles começaram a caminhar lentamente em direção ao estacionamento.

Louis olhou para seus sapatos que acompanhavam o ritmo lento de Harry, fingindo para o bem de sua própria sanidade que aquela foi apenas mais uma noite de diversão com um bom amigo e nada mais, pois ele não queria que aquilo significasse mais que isso. Foi divertido, na verdade. Harry tinha razão.

– Isso foi divertido – Louis disse de repente. Ele não se lembrava de ter decidido falar, mas era tarde demais para voltar agora. – Eu, hm... estou contente por ter vindo. – ele deu uma cotovelada em Harry, fazendo-o se desequilibrar um pouco para o lado. – Mesmo que você tenha me forçado a fazer isso.

Harry riu e lhe deu uma leve cotovelada de volta.

– De nada. Pelo urso, também.

Ele o segurou para Louis, sacudindo-o um pouco para que suas pernas de pelúcia balançassem adoravelmente, e Louis o segurou de volta com avidez.

– Não é mais do que eu mereço.

Harry riu novamente.

– Tudo bem.

Eles caminharam em silêncio por mais um momento antes que Harry o olhou e disse:

– Estou feliz de ter te conhecido.

Aquilo pairou no ar entre eles e Louis queria se agarrar naquilo também, queria empurrá-lo para dentro de seu casaco e mantê-lo ali. Um dia ele iria parar de ser surpreendido pelas coisas que Harry dizia em voz alta.

– Ah, é? – ele disse.

– É. – Harry confirmou, parecendo satisfeito consigo mesmo.

Louis não conseguiu segurar o sorriso que tomou seu rosto enquanto eles continuavam caminhando.

– Que ótimo – ele não percebeu que eles estavam chegando ao estacionamento e ele fez uma pausa. – Onde você estacionou, Hazza?

Harry parou de andar.

– Bem ali. – disse ele, apontando por cima do ombro com o polegar. – Eu estava atrás de você

Louis soltou um risinho fraco.

– Eu estacionei ali. – ele apontou para outra direção. – Pensei que eu estava atrás de você.

– Ah. – Harry disse, rindo um pouco e erguendo uma mão para esfregar a parte de trás de seu pescoço. – Acho que é aqui que nos separamos, então. – ele chutou o cascalho no chão.

– Certo, eu... hm... – Louis tentou encontrar palavra que não acabasse denunciando-o. – Te vejo segunda-feira, acho.

Harry assentiu com a cabeça.

– Sim, segunda-feira. – ele estava olhando para Louis com o cenho franzido, como se estivesse tentando classificar algo em sua própria cabeça.

– Bem. – Louis disse. – Tchau.

– Tchau. – Harry disse de volta, mas não mexeu nenhum músculo, apenas permaneceu olhando para Louis.

As luzes do estacionamento deixavam sombras longas no rosto de Harry e, a partir daquele ponto, Louis poderia contar cada uma. Ele pensou no outono, em sua casa, em ter dezessete anos e acreditar nas coisas que ele nem sequer dizia o nome em sua própria cabeça mais. Ele pensou nas luzes coloridas e nas mãos de Harry e ele se sentiu como se estivesse de volta e sozinho à roda-gigante, com algo minúsculo pairando no ar que era muito maior que ele mesmo. Havia um precipício e lá estava ele, que não conseguia deixar de se mover para mais e mais perto. Ele respirou fundo, abriu a boca, mas a fechou novamente, virando as costas e indo embora em seguida.

Ele correu para seu carro com medo de olhar para trás e o cascalho triturando _idiota idiota idiota_ embaixo de seus pés.


	4. Quatro

**Z**

Zayn tinha aquele tipo de imagem em sua cabeça sobre como seria quando ele e Liam finalmente ficassem juntos.

Na maior parte do tempo, era uma fantasia, mas quando o homem dos seus sonhos era um bombeiro, era difícil não se deixar levar. Ele geralmente imaginava alguma emergência, algum clímax onde sua vida esteja em perigo e, em seguida, Liam aparecia com seu fascínio confuso com o sex appeal de Zayn, com sua inteligência e admiração natural, resgatando-o da morte certa. Enlouquecido pelo medo de Zayn, Liam não teria escolha senão confessar seu amor eterno, talvez até mesmo enquanto sua pele ainda estivesse coberta pela fuligem das chamas. Além disso, ele estava sem camisa.

Naturalmente, aquela cena poderia acontecer em uma variedade de lugares: seu apartamento, a escola, uma bela casa no sul da França. Zayn tinha um plano elaborado para cada uma das situações. Então, quando o alarme de incêndio disparou inesperadamente durante o segundo período, ele estava pronto. Aquele era o dia que Zayn andava se preparando. O dia dos dias. Alguém havia acionado o alarme de incêndio.

Ele estava no meio de uma discussão animada sobre recursos literários de _O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes_ quando isso aconteceu. Ele pulou de sua cadeira, pegando sua jaqueta e verificando seu cabelo freneticamente no espelho que ele guardava na gaveta de sua mesa antes de arrastar seus alunos e levá-los para fora. Estava chovendo a manhã toda - um clima perfeito para uma declaração dramática de amor, se o permite dizer - para que todos tivessem que ficar amontoados embaixo de um todo, esperando o corpo de bombeiros chegarem.

Mas os bombeiros voaram para fora do caminhão e Zayn estava no estacionamento com suas duas dezenas de adolescentes enlameados, com Liam nunca dando as caras. Homens atraentes saíam do caminhão de bombeiros, cujas sirenes deveriam tocas a música do destino de Zayn, mas nenhum deles era Liam.

Uma de suas alunas puxou a manga de sua camisa.

\- Sr. Malik? Acho que nós estamos autorizados a entrar novamente.

\- Volte se estiver afim. - ele disse, olhando com raiva para o caminhão de bombeiros. - Não importa. Nada disso importa. - ele se virou para olhar para a menina. - A esperança é uma mentira. - ela olhou de volta e, o que quer que viu em seus olhos, fez com ela corasse e desse a volta, correndo de volta para dentro com o resto dos alunos.

Eventualmente, ele se juntou a eles e ninguém mencionou sua ausência enquanto eles continuavam sua discussão Cathy e Heathcliff. Zayn poderia muito bem sair rolando por um morro naquele momento. Aquele era o pior dia de sua vida e ele nem sabia como expressar aquilo sem usar um figurino ou cenário.

O resto do dia passou em uma névoa enquanto falava com pessoas que não eram Liam e logo Zayn se encontrou em casa, aproveitando outro jantar para uma pessoa na frente da televisão. Ou seria se tivesse comida em seu apartamento. Seus armários estavam tão vazios quanto sua alma.

E assim ele se encontrava na Tesco naquele momento, andando para cima e para baixo no corredor de comida congelada. Se existia alguma coisa equivalente moderna em vagar por um mercado com um casaco aberto, então ele estava fazendo direito.

Estava tendo uma promoção de ervilhas congeladas, aparentemente. Aquilo era o que Zayn merecia comer: ervilhas congeladas de promoção. Zayn era a ervilha congelada em promoção da humanidade. Ele se esticou para pegar um saco, mas sua mão bateu na mão de alguém antes. Ele estava tão absorto em seu próprio tédio que sequer tinha percebido que havia outra pessoa no corredor.

\- Desculpe. - Zayn murmurou, afastando sua mão assim como a outra pessoa fez o mesmo, e então seus olhos se lançaram para cima e sua mente ficou completa e totalmente em branco.

Liam. Bem em sua frente. No corredor de alimentos congelados. Ele estava vestindo uma camisa xadrez e segurava uma cesta cheia de compras em um lado, fazendo Zayn estar prestes a ter uma parada cardíaca ali mesmo ao lado das ervilhas.

\- Zayn! - Liam disse, sorrindo para ele como se cada dia fosse o melhor dia da sua vida. Zayn queria beijá-lo na boca. - Como tem estado, cara?

\- Sim. - Zayn disse automaticamente, porque a capacidade de compreender a fala humana, aparentemente, virou uma coisa desconhecida para ele nos últimos cinco segundos. - Quer dizer, tudo bem. Fazendo compras. E tudo mais. Você sabe. - ele levantou sua sacola de legumes, impotente. - Alface.

Ele estava identificando legumes. As coisas estavam tensas.

\- Bom, bom. - Liam disse, ainda sorrindo. - Ouvi dizer que teve um pequeno susto hoje, não é mesmo?

Por um momento, Zayn sinceramente não fazia a menor ideia do que Liam estava falando, mas depois ele pareceu se lembrar. Certo. O alarme de incêndio. Aquela coisa que andou chateando-o o dia inteiro.

\- Ah sim, alguém ligou o alarme. - Zayn respondeu. - Mas tudo acabou bem no final. Não temos nenhum relato com fogo para discutir.

Ele não fazia ideia do que ele estava falando, mas aquilo fez Liam rir, então podia ser considerado uma pequena vitória.

\- Pena que estava com a manhã de folga, senão poderíamos ter nos visto. - Liam disse. - Passei metade do dia no sofá comendo biscoitos enquanto isso. Por isso estou aqui, na verdade. Estou reestocando o armário. Engraçado como isso funciona, não é mesmo?

 _Destino_ , Zayn queria gritar na cara dele.

\- Engraçado, sim.

\- Vai comer sozinho, então? - Liam perguntou.

 _Sim, muito sozinho, ah Deus, não poderia estar mais sozinho nem se tentasse_ , ele pensou, mas não poderia dizer isso. Ele já estava na sessão de congelados com seu moletom mais ridículo. Não havia necessidade de mostrar a Liam mais evidências de que ele não tinha uma vida de verdade.

\- Não. - ele se viu respondendo.

\- Certo. - Liam disse, balançando a cabeça. - Tenho certeza de que você já tem outros planos.

\- Não. - Zayn disse rapidamente, entrando em pânico - Não tenho outros planos com ninguém.

Liam olhou para ele por um momento, franzindo a testa, e Zayn se perguntou o quão forte ele poderia bater a cabeça na porta do congelador até causar morte instantânea.

O universo devia ter outros planos para sua morte, no entanto, pois Liam apenas bateu em seu ombro.

\- Isso é mesmo muito profundo, cara. Não ter planos não significa que está sozinho. Nem todo home é uma ilha, eu entendo. - ele balançou a cabeça para si mesmo, parecendo chateado. - Bom, acho que é melhor ir andando. Parece que a chuva acabou por enquanto, então é melhor ir embora antes que ela volte.

\- Certo. - Zayn disse, acenando com a cabeça muito duramente. - Sim.

\- Foi bom ver você, Zayn. - Liam disse com um sorriso e então se virou para sair do corredor.

\- Espera, Liam. - Zayn disse para seu corpo se afastando.

Liam fez uma pausa, se virando para olhar para Zayn.

\- Sim?

\- Eu, hm... - Zayn começou a dizer. Que porra ele devia falar? _Pense em algo, Malik, pense_. - Estou meio preocupado com meu prédio ultimamente. Hm, onde eu moro. Não tenho certeza se está tudo, você sabe, nos padrões de segurança e tudo mais. - era tudo que ele conseguia pensar enquanto olhava para o rosto de Liam. Talvez ele aparecesse mais tarde para checar as coisas e, em seguida, quando visse Zayn apoiado casualmente contra sua porta, ele de repente perceberia que sua alma gêmea estava parada na frente dele o tempo todo e, em seguida, ele iria beijá-lo e Zayn daria uma festa.

Liam franziu a testa e Zayn quase se sentiu mal por mentir para ele.

\- Isso não é bom. Quer saber de uma coisa? - ele disse, voltando pelo corredor. - Por que não te dou meu número e você pode sempre ficar de olho e me telefonar se notar alguma coisa errada?

Foi preciso um momento para segurar os cinco milhões de pontos de exclamação que acabaram de surgir dentro de sua cabeça.

\- Tudo bem, sim. - Zayn disse quando finalmente recuperou o controle de seu corpo, brigando para pegar seu celular do bolso. - Parece ótimo. - Liam estava prestes a lhe dar seu número. Tinha a ver com o trabalho, se ele parasse para pensar, mas mesmo assim Liam estava lhe dando seu número. Ele teria uma ligação direta com Liam pela primeira vez. Eles estavam praticamente casados.

Depois que Liam deu seu número, Zayn checou três vezes para se certificar que havia salvado certo em seu telefone.

\- Se encontrar algo suspeito, me ligue e vou ver se posso resolver o problema. - Liam disse com sinceridade. Se Zayn era uma ervilha congelada em promoção, Liam era um filé mignon em forma humana. Um pouco menos francês, sabe.

\- Irei. - Zayn assentiu com a cabeça ansiosamente. - Com certeza vou ligar para você. - E então ele iria colocar um anel em seu dedo.

O rosto de Liam se franziu em um sorriso. Zayn queria construir um santuário para ele.

\- Ótimo. De qualquer forma, preciso correr. Aproveite seu jantar. - ele deu um pequeno aceno para Zayn. Zayn retribuiu antes de perceber que provavelmente parecia ridículo, então ele fez o seu melhor para fingir que estava apenas passando a mão pelo cabelo.

\- Sim, obrigado. Pra você também, cara. - ele respondeu com indiferença, mas achou que poderia haver alguma coisa por baixo de sua voz. Liam simplesmente continuou sorrindo, no entanto, e desapareceu ao virar o corredor. Zayn conseguiu permanecer em pé num total de dez segundos antes de precisar se apoiar contra a porta do congelador. Ele nunca duvidaria do destino novamente enquanto vivesse.

Ele ficou pensando naquilo até chegar ao caixa, quando pareceu perceber que ele não deu seu número de volta para Liam e deixou suas compras caírem no chão. Ah, o destino era mesmo maravilhoso.

**L**

Louis gostava mesmo de seu trabalho, mas ele não gostava dele a cada segundo. Ainda mais naquele momento, debruçado sobre sua mesa depois de horas, olhando os primeiros rascunhos das redações finais de seus alunos daquele semestre. Ele poderia estar em casa agora, totalmente à vontade com The Only Way Is Essex, mas faltavam apenas algumas semanas antes dos feriados de Natal e seus alunos iriam precisar de toda ajuda que pudesse ter.

Louis suspirou e circulou uma linha nas páginas à sua frente com uma caneta. _Esse personagem já saiu de cena duas páginas atrás_ , ele escreveu nas margens, _então fazê-lo entrar em cena sem ter mencionado que ele nunca saiu é uma escolha fascinante, você poderia mudar isso a menos que esteja pensando em introduzir gêmeos do mal como história principal._ Ele bateu aa extremidade da caneta contra os dentes, pensativo. Muito duro... mas talvez não duro o suficiente?

Quando ele inclinou a caneta no papel de novo, Harry abriu a porta. Ele não disse "olá", apenas jogou uma sacola de malha cheia de bolas de futebol para o lado e se arrastou para a mesa mais próxima de Louis. Ele se sentou pesadamente, sem olhar para Louis, e em seguida se levantou depois de um momento para caminhar de volta até a porta e fechá-la. Ele voltou para sua cadeira e esfregou a mão sobre o rosto antes de finalmente encontrar os olhos de Louis.

Louis pensou em dizer que ele estava sentado na mesa que Jeremy Givens grudava todos os seus chicletes, mas achou que não era hora para isso.

\- Ei. Fale comigo. Você está bem?

A perna de Harry estava pulando para cima e para baixo, como se ele não conseguisse ficar quieto.

\- Não. - ele disse, não tirando seu olhar de Louis. - Quer dizer sim, estou bem e é isso que... Jesus, eu estou furioso. - ele olhou rapidamente para fora da janela com o que pareceu ser um quase sorriso, mas quando olhou nos olhos de Louis novamente, ele estava com uma careta. - Você pode guardar um segredo e respeitar a vida pessoal de um estudante, não é?

\- Sim, é claro, mas o que... - Louis começou a dizer, mas Harry já havia pulado de seu assento e estava andando na frente da mesa de Louis.

\- Você conhece Richards? Tom Richards? Alto, cabelo espetado, um dos meus atacantes? - Louis assentiu. - Eu perguntei se ele podia ficar depois do treino porque ele parecia distraído no jogo. Ele não estava passando para o outro da frente como estávamos praticando e Mike Kendall não estava falando com ele direito, sendo que os dois são do tipo que conseguem ler a mente um do outro sem problemas. - ele deu aquele quase sorriso novamente e Louis já odiava aquele olhar. - Eu estava preocupado de verdade com ele. Eu pensei que, sei lá, pensei que estivesse com problemas em casa.

Harry ainda não havia parado de se mexer.

\- Por isso, depois do treino, ficamos sozinhos e perguntei o que estava acontecendo e sabe o que ele me disse? - ele fez uma pausa e encontrou os olhos de Louis. - Ele disse que ele e Kendall não estavam se falando, que não eram mais amigos porque, aparentemente Kendall disse para Richards que ele é gay, não que Richards tenha dito com essas palavras. - ele começou a andar novamente - Ele me contou, esse garoto do meu time, que tem treinado com todos esses rapazes durante meses, que não quer jogar com Kendall mais e já contou para todos os outros rapazes. - Com a mão na parte de trás de seu pescoço, ele caiu pesadamente para trás na cadeira. - Cristo, Louis, eu nunca quis bater em um aluno antes, mas quase perdi minha cabeça.

Louis obrigou seus dedos a relaxarem do punho que eles haviam formado ao redor da página de roteiro que ele havia amassado em uma bola.

\- O que... - ele limpou a garganta - O que você fez?

\- Eu disse para ele que, apesar das circunstâncias, eu também não queria que ele jogasse com Kendall ou em qualquer outro jogador, então ele foi para o banco até segunda ordem. - Harry disse, tamborilando os dedos sobre a mesa. Seus olhos estavam pegando fogo e Louis não conseguia decidir se ele estava assustado com ele ou por ele.

\- Jesus, Haz.

\- Eu sei Lou, eu sei, mas... porra, eu não me importo, ele traiu a equipe e a confiança de um amigo de time e, Jesus, eu sinto como se ele tivesse me traído porque eu gostava desse garoto. - ele dizia tudo rapidamente, se inclinando para frente e colocando a cabeça entre as mãos. - E porra, Louis, amanhã terei que contar para Kendall que o time todo sabe, que eu sei, e que não faço a mínima ideia do que fazer e eu não vou... - ele respirou profundamente e sacudiu a cabeça - Não vou fazer isso e obrigá-lo a jogar com o cara que fez isso com ele. Não. Foda-se. Eu não me importo.

Louis olhou para a linha dos ombros de Harry, tensos e retraídos como uma corda de um arco. Ele estava quase com medo de se mexer, incapaz de lidar com tudo que irradiava para fora do homem diante dele.

\- Ele tem sorte por ter uma pessoa como você ajudando nessa situação. - ele conseguiu dizer, mas suas palavras pareciam inúteis e sem vida em comparação a energia pura vibrando para fora de Harry.

Harry soltou uma risada áspera.

\- Ele não tem sorte. Nada disso tem a ver com sorte. Se alguém tem sorte aqui, esse alguém sou eu, Lou. - ele olhou para cima e Louis conseguia ver a vermelhidão em seus olhos, a umidade de seus cílios. Ele parecia um Rembrandt, como uma pintura a óleo de luz e fogo. - Eu odeio isso. Eu odeio o fato de que consegui sair da escola sem que nada disso acontecesse comigo... isso é sorte. Odeio ser grato por conseguir algo que Kendall e todas as pessoas não deviam nem sequer pensar em pedir. Eles deviam apenas deixar acontecer.

Se Louis estava com medo de se mexer antes, ele mal conseguia respirar naquele momento. O ar parecia limitado, como uma pequena bexiga prestes a estourar.

Harry engoliu densamente.

\- Meus amigos não se importaram e meus pais foram ótimos, além de que não era como se não tivesse rapazes que gostavam de outros rapazes na minha escola, então acabei ficando com garotas de qualquer maneira. E estava tudo bem. E ninguém se importava. E porra, Louis, eu pensei que aquilo significava que as coisas estavam mudando, que as coisas estavam melhores, mas elas não estão, eu é que sou apenas um maldito sortudo. - ele passou a mão sobre o rosto - Eu me sinto... me sinto muito idiota e não posso fazer nada em relação a isso.

A sala estava silenciosa com exceção da respiração pesada de Harry e o barulho do cérebro de Louis entrando em curto-circuito.

\- Hazza. - Louis disse. - Haz .- Harry não olhava para ele. Foda-se. Louis podia lidar em processar aquela informação mais tarde.

Ele se levantou e deu a volta na mesa, se deixando cair em uma cadeira ao lado de Harry.

\- Harry, Cristo, você já está fazendo alguma coisa. - ele quase não hesitou antes de deslizar uma mão por trás do pescoço de Harry. - Você pode deixar aquele cabeça de merda no banco pelo resto do campeonato, em primeiro lugar. - Isso fez com que Harry desse um sorriso meio murcho e uma parte do cérebro de Louis deu mortais de costas. - E você vai estar lá com Kendall. Você pode apoiá-lo. Isso é... - depois de tudo que Harry havia dito, ele se sentia culpado até para respirar. - Isso é mais do que qualquer pessoa fez por mim, tudo bem? - os olhos de Harry levantaram até os dele. - Então não pense que não está fazendo nada.

\- Talvez isso signifique alguma coisa, mas Deus... - Harry suspirou. - Ainda sou um idiota. Sabe, eu nunca disse nada para vocês sobre, você sabe, não ser hétero porque simplesmente pensei que não importava. Jesus, Lou, eu nem sei o que dizer sobre isso. Eu pensei que não fazia diferença porque achei que todo mundo já estava acostumado com esse tipo de coisa.

\- Mas isso não faz muita diferença. - Louis disse cuidadosamente. Se era isso que Harry queria, então ele conseguia fingir que também não se importava. Ele conseguia fingir que aquilo também afetava seu mundo, que já havia afetado. Ele conseguia afastar aquele pensamento se precisasse, se aquilo tirasse aquela expressão do rosto de Harry.

\- Eu queria que você estivesse certo, Lou, e talvez ontem eu tivesse pensado que você está. - ele passou a mão pelo cabelo. - Mas se é assim que as coisas estão, se os meus alunos estão implicando uns com os outros por algo que também sou? Isso importa, querendo ou não. E só porque fui capaz de fingir que isso não me afeta não significa que vou começar a ignorar a realidade.

Louis esfregou a parte de trás do pescoço de Harry suavemente.

\- Tudo bem. Vejo o que está tentando dizer. Não importa. - Harry soltou um suspiro pesado. - Mas acho que o fato de que você descobriu isso tudo sozinho significa que você não é nem um pouco idiota.

Harry respirou profundamente algumas vezes.

\- Deus, Lou. - ele disse - Todos no mundo são idiotas e você é a exceção. - e talvez foi o peso com que tudo era dito, mas ambos caíram na gargalhada.

\- Fico feliz por ter percebido. - Louis disse. A parte dele que estava aliviada em ver Harry parecendo menos propenso a explodir em um milhão de pedaços estava forte o suficiente para abafar a parte dele que ainda estava surtando pra caralho.

\- Tudo bem. - Harry disse. - Certo. Eu ainda posso... Eu vou ajudá-lo e fazer tudo que puder e, se tudo for demais e se eu foder com tudo, sempre posso vir chorar com você sobre isso. É um bom plano - ele se sentou um pouco mais ereto em sua cadeira e pareceu ter tirado a preocupação que estava deixando-o para baixo de seus ombros. Ele até consertou seu cabelo rapidamente, então Louis sabia que ele estava bem novamente. - Tudo bem, acho que estou pronto para enfrentar o mundo de novo. - ele olhou para Louis e sorriu. - Eu te agradeceria por me ouvir, mas sei que você vai dizer que posso sempre vir falar com você. - ele disse, interrompendo a resposta de Louis. - Então vou pular essa parte da conversa e apenas te agradecer por isso.

Louis abriu e fechou a boca. Seu cérebro estava nebuloso e o único pensamento coerente nele era puro espanto por aquela pessoa realmente existir. Talvez aquilo estivesse causando dor a Harry naquele momento, mas Louis agradeceu mentalmente a quem quer que fosse por ele ter passado a adolescência sem ser arruinada pela realidade. Ele se sentia como se estivesse prestes a sair voando em um unicórnio.

Ele não percebeu que estava olhando fixamente até Harry pigarrear. Certo, a conversa. Louis tinha participado uma ou duas vezes.

\- É justo. - ele disse. - De nada. - Harry bateu em seu ombro e Louis estava consciente de cada centímetro daquele contato. Porque ele era uma má pessoa.

\- Acho que vou te deixar com seu trabalho. - Harry disse, levantando da cadeira. Ele se aproximou e pegou sua sacola com bolas de futebol.

\- Precisa mesmo? - Louis suspirou. - Você não pode ter outra crise? Elas são muito menos chatas. - Harry sorriu para ele e Louis teve o prazer de ver seu rosto livre da dor que estava antes.

\- Talvez eu apareça com algo mais traumático no almoço de amanhã - Harry disse, jogando a sacola de malha por cima do ombro.

\- Vamos ver até lá. - Louis disse, olhando por cima dos óculos. Harry riu enquanto saia, fechando a porta atrás de si com um clique.

Louis esperou até ter certeza de que Harry estava em uma distância segura e, em seguida, soltou um grito estrangulado em sua sala de aula vazia.

x 

**L**

Tinha uma rachadura no para-brisa de Louis. Ele estava dirigindo em uma zona de construção uma vez quando alguma peça de maquinaria lançou uma pedra em direção ao vidro, e o instantaneamente causou uma rachadura de um cato para o outro, criando uma teia de aranha nas extremidades. Estava para sempre ali já que Louis não poderia se dar ao prazer de gastar dinheiro para consertá-lo, então toda vez que ele dirigia para algum lugar ele meio que esperava que o para-brisa finalmente quebrasse.

Louis parou em um semáforo e olhou para a rachadura em seu para-brisa e tudo que ele conseguia pensar era em Harry.

Havia se passado uma semana desde o episódio com Mike Kendall e talvez, se Louis fosse uma pessoa melhor e menos sexualmente frustrado, faria uma semana desde que Harry veio até ele em um momento de angústia emocional, mas ao invés disso fazia uma semana que Harry havia contado que gostava de homens.

De repente, todas as fantasias de Louis se tornaram muito menos abstratas e muito mais imediatas. A questão não era mais se Harry gostava ou não de homens; era se Harry estava interessado em Louis, o que era uma coisa muito mais preocupante para ter em sua mente. Provocar não parecia mais tão engraçado. Se eles tivessem alguma coisa, aquilo não iria passar em branco.

E não é só o fato que Louis sabia naquele momento. É que Harry sabia que ele sabia. Ambos estavam conscientes de que algo poderia acontecer, que a única coisa que impedia era eles mesmos. Era um equilíbrio estranho e Louis nunca sabia dizer onde estava a linha entre amigável e flertando, ou se ela nunca estivera lá e o que aquilo significava. Ele estava constantemente em duvida, se perguntando se aquele era o momento, ou aquele, ou aquele, com Harry se inclinando para muito perto para roubar um gole de chá, com o cabelo roçando na lateral de seu pescoço, com Harry sorrindo quando flagrava Louis olhando para suas mãos, com as mãos de Harry demorando cada vez que o tocava, ficando por tempo demais na cintura ou no ombro de Louis. Ele sempre fizera aquilo? Louis estava prestando atenção demais? Ele estava quase se jogando contra o para-brisas, pensando se talvez o vidro iria aguentar.

Louis era um monte de coisas, mas nunca foi do tipo que deixava as coisas acontecerem. Ele também não era do tipo que sentava e discutia sobre as coisas e deixava aquilo com a comunicação física, o que era a única maneira de saber como as coisas estavam. Ele começou a escolher as camisas mais apertadas de seu guarda roupa, deixando seus suspensórios caírem e afrouxados de vez em quando, sempre que Harry estava por perto. Na primeira vez que ele fez isso, ele queria avaliar a reação de Harry, mas em seguida se distraiu com a maneira que a camisa de Harry levantou quando ele se esticou, deixando o momento passar completamente. Os olhos de Harry continuaram a segui-lo ao redor da sala, mas não mais do que o habitual. Louis não sabia o que fazer com aquilo; ele não fazia ideia do que era ou não "habitual". Depois de um tempo, ele percebeu que não importava o que Harry fizesse, ele ainda não continuaria entendendo o que ele queria.

Isso estava começando a chegar até ele de uma forma que ele realmente não deveria deixar. Combinado com o estresse de aulas e tentar realizar o maldito Shakespeare, isso o estava irritando e o deixando grosseiro com todos, mesmo as pessoas que estavam apenas tentando ajudá-lo. Quando sua mãe ligou e perguntou sobre sua vida amorosa, sabendo o jeito das mães, ele estourou com ela e se sentiu culpado por isso pelo resto da semana.

Quando o barulho agudo dos microfones quase os deixou surdos durante um ensaio técnico, ele sentia que estava prestes a puxar seu cabelo.

\- Oh, pelo amor de Deus, Niall! - ele gritou da cabine de som na parte de trás do teatro.

\- Estou trabalhando nisso! - Niall gritou de volta, e quando Louis começou a confiar isso em Niall de todas as pessoas? Niall nunca fez nada para ninguém.

\- Alguém precisa transar. - Zayn diz, deslizando-se ao lado dele com um balde de tinta.

\- Isso é engraçado vindo de você. - Louis diz.

Ele passou a noite largado em seu sofá, assistindo episódios antigos de Cake Boss em seu disco externo e tentando não lamentar a passagem da sua juventude. Ele se sentia inquieto, como se houvesse uma coceira que não pudesse parar. Ele observava o homem na tela esculpindo formas do que era supostamente comida, e pensou em Harry. Bem, ele está quase sempre pensando em Harry ultimamente, mas ele pensa especificamente sobre suas histórias de trabalhar em uma padaria quando era adolescente, queimando pão e roubando massa de biscoito. Ele definitivamente não está pensando no Harry atual vestido apenas com um avental, ou coberto de glacé de chocolate, doce e pegajoso sob a língua de Louis. Não. De modo nenhum.

Ele pega o telefone e olha para a tela de bloqueio, considerando. Eles sempre mandavam mensagem uns aos outros em momentos aleatórios do dia, piadas ou comentários ou uma mistura de tudo, mas Louis poderia jurar mesmo que mudasse. Não é apenas Harry enviando uma mensagem na aula sobre a pessoa na próxima fileira que se parece com Robbie Williams ou Louis mandando uma mensagem quando um de seus alunos interpretavam um ensaio de quatro páginas sobre as implicações sexuais na conversa de Jack e Algernon sobre muffins em The Importance of Being Earnest.

Ainda observando as rosas açucaradas florescerem, ele clica no número de Harry, que está logo abaixo do de Zayn, agora a sua lista de favoritos.

_fondant é mágico? porque eu não entendo_

Não é o seu melhor, mas o suficiente para ter uma conversa. Poucos minutos depois, ele é recompensado com uma resposta.

_você deveria saber que um padeiro nunca revela seus segredos, tommo ;)_

Louis ri e responde imediatamente. Ao que ele faz, pensamentos dos segredos de Harry que foram revelados a ele vão espontaneamente para o fundo da sua mente.

_vc não é um padeiro, vc é um treinador de futebol levemente competente. será que isso releva os seus segredos?_

A resposta é quase instantânea.

_mais do que levemente competente >:(_

A imagem de Harry franzindo a testa para seu telefone é muito boa, e Louis não consegue se conter de irritar ele mais. Louis gosta de ir um pouco longe demais com ele, perturbá-lo até que ele não esteja completamente certo do que Harry fará em seguida.

_pf. eu poderia chutar o seu traseiro._

Pelo o que ele sabe, ele realmente é bastante decente no futebol. Harry parece ansioso para colocá-lo em seu lugar, embora, e Louis se contorce em sua cadeira quando a próxima mensagem chega.

_você quer provar isso? colocar seu dinheiro onde está sua boca?_

Oh, céus. A última coisa que ele precisa imaginar é Harry relaxado em seu apartamento, em qualquer estado de nudez que ele quase certamente está, pensando em Louis e sua boca em qualquer situação. Ele sabe que nenhuma das palavras reais na mensagem estão em qualquer lugar perto de serem relatadas, mas seus dedos ainda se curvaram.

Ele toma uma respiração profunda e espera alguns minutos antes de responder, olhando cegamente para Cake Boss e tentando se acalmar. Isso não funciona.

_farei tudo o que eu gosto com o meu dinheiro, styles. e com minha boca. vc está com medo?_

Ele sabe que deveria estar envergonhado, deveria parar de tentar escalar algo que ele não pode controlar, mas tudo o que ele consegue pensar é se Harry vai recuperar ou não o fôlego quando ler o que Louis enviou. Depois que dez minutos se passaram sem uma resposta, porém, ele está menos animado e mais irritado.

_tô tremendo em minhas chuteiras. falando nisso, você tem seu próprio treinador? :)_

Louis consegue ver o seu rosto presunçoso, parecendo satisfeito com ele mesmo vindo com essa conversa fiada. Talvez seja um pouco atraente, mas isso não significa que ele vai deixar por isso mesmo. Um total de quinze minutos passam antes dele enviar sua resposta, dando a Harry um gosto de seu próprio veneno. Ele pensa em deixar arredondar para vinte, mas envia antes que possa chegar nisso.

_idiota. vamos fazer isso, então. vc e eu, mata-mata no futebol, o melhor homem ganha._

Ele espera que demore um longo tempo, mas desta vez seu telefone vibra menos de cinco minutos mais tarde. Quando Louis lê o que Harry enviou, ele joga seu telefone no sofá e pega uma almofada, enterrando seu rosto nela.

_seu traseiro é meu, tomlinson._

É preciso um esforço para se controlar em pressionar a mão contra o semi-ereção que ele está atualmente ostentando. Imagens nadam diante de seus olhos. Harry em um kit de futebol, coberto de sujeira e suor. Harry empurrando-o contra uma parede do vestiário.

Harry fazendo tudo o que ele quer. Louis tateia o sofá e recupera seu telefone, espiando por trás da almofada para responder algo tão inócuo quanto ele pode no momento.

_okay certo. vc fala demais, mas vamos ver. quando vms fazer isso?_

Se a última mensagem veio em minutos, esta veio em segundos, e a ideia de Harry olhando impacientemente para seu telefone faz Louis morder a almofada com força.

_agora. venha me buscar._

E oh, isso envia um calor através do cérebro de Louis. Harry não fica agressivo muitas vezes, mas Louis sabe como ele está, os olhos inflamados e os lábios enrolados. Louis deixou ele assim com algumas mensagens, e ele ficaria orgulhoso de si mesmo se não estivesse em um estado tão fodido.

_hazza é quase meia-noite_

O problema não é realmente que está tarde. O problema é que Louis não tem certeza se consegue lidar em ficar perto de Harry agora depois de uma série de mensagens sobre futebol fazer ele pensar seriamente em desligar Cake Boss e bater uma punheta.

_está amarelando agora? sabia que não podia lidar comigo_

Isso não faz absolutamente nada para ajudar.

_punheteiro. te busco em vinte minutos_

O polegar de Louis paira sobre o botão de enviar por alguns segundos antes dele finalmente fechar os olhos e pressionar. Isso não é uma boa ideia. Ele sabe disso. Mas ele não pode voltar atrás, não agora.

A trajeto até o apartamento de Harry era de dez minutos, mas Louis precisou de dez extras para colocar algo esportivo e pensar sobre animais mortos até sua ereção acalmar. Ele manteve um ritmo ainda calmo em todo o caminho para o bloco de apartamentos de Harry. Ele não ia acelerar. Talvez a perspectiva de passar um tempo com Harry pudesse levá-lo a concordar em fazer esportes numa hora razoável da noite, e talvez algumas mensagens inocentes podem fazer ele ficar duro, mas ele não vai se apressar. Louis tem alguma dignidade.

Quando ele estaciona Harry já está na calçada, vestido com shorts e uma camisa, um gorro puxado sobre seus ouvidos. Ele está carregando uma mochila sobre o ombro e a deixa no banco de trás enquanto ele desliza para o lado do passageiro. Louis está observando tudo, a forma como o calção está abaixo em seus quadris, a maneira como seu corpo tenciona quando ele se vira.

\- Oi. - Harry diz, colocando o cinto de segurança. Ele sorri para Louis, suas bochechas vermelhas do frio noturno, e Louis se esforça para manter-se sob controle.

\- Oi. - Louis diz, arrastando os olhos para longe dos cachos escapando sob o gorro de Harry. - Pronto para ser vencido em seu próprio jogo, literalmente?

\- Pare de enrolar e dirija, Tomlinson. - Harry diz. Louis não precisa ser mandado duas vezes.

Ele vai para longe do pavimento um pouco rápido demais, e é um passeio rápido para a escola com os dois conversando besteiras e a tensão entre eles é quebrada.

Eles estão rindo no momento em que saem do carro de Louis, mas Louis ainda se sente como se não houvesse ar suficiente para encher seus pulmões na caminhada através do estacionamento, adentrando as poças de luz formada pelos postes. Logo eles caem em silêncio, a respiração deles fazendo nuvens gêmeas no ar gélido, ombros esbarrando a cada passo.

Eles chegam ao elo da cerca de ligação que circunda o terreno do campo, e Harry enfia a mão em seu duffle, tirando as chaves do portão. A fechadura abre com uma batida impossivelmente alta, e Louis tosse uma risada nervosa.

Harry se vira ao som, sorrindo.

\- Não se preocupe, não há ninguém por perto.

Louis sabe disso, sabe que mesmo se houvesse, Harry tecnicamente é permitido estar aqui sempre que quiser, mas ainda parece perigoso. Recentemente tudo meio que parece perigoso.

Harry abre o portão e motiva Louis a entrar, em seguida, sobe nas arquibancadas para destravar a caixa de disjuntor escondido e ligar as luzes. As luzes inundando cada passo afrente deles, o verde aberto e amplamente brilhante sob o céu da noite e nenhum lugar para se esconder.

Louis aperta os olhos para Harry, andando para trás pelas suas palavras e sentindo algo se agitar como sempre fazia quando ele está nervoso.

Harry apenas ri e puxa a bola de futebol do duffle. Ele a joga no ar e começa a bater ela em seus joelhos, mais e mais cada vez, seguindo a bola com os olhos. Sua concentração faz com que as linhas de seu rosto fiquem longas e estáveis, e sua garganta está pálida e perfeita sob as luzes fluorescentes.

Louis engole em seco. Talvez ele esteja ficando louco.

De repente, Harry chuta a bola, pega ela em pleno ar e chuta para Louis. Ele começa a correr, passando por Louis antes de ele registrar o que está acontecendo. Louis amaldiçoa em voz baixa e corre atrás dele, satisfeito quando o alcança rapidamente.

\- Muito devagar, Harold. - ele diz, vindo do outro lado e tirando a bola dos pés de Harry.

Ele arrasta o pé na bola e começa a correr para o outro lado do campo o mais rápido que consegue, a bola dançando em sua frente. Ele ouve as batidas dos pés de Harry atrás de si muito depois, incapaz de parar para Harry colidir com ele e roubar a bola.

Harry o alcança e para a poucos passos de Louis, respirando pesadamente através de seu sorriso.

-Só estou te embalando em uma falsa sensação de segurança, Lou. - ele diz, o pé esquerdo descansando na bola.

Louis pode estar um pouco sem fôlego, mas ele está consciente o suficiente para ver a alegria feroz nos olhos de Harry, a forma predatória de seus ombros. Suas bochechas e os lábios estão em um rosa brilhante por causa do frio e da corrida, e Louis pode ver a forma fluida que seus músculos 

se movem sob sua camisa quando ele muda seu peso para outro ataque. A competição parece ser boa para ele.

Eles mantêm o contato com os olhos, Harry se movimenta para a direita, depois para a esquerda, e Louis o segue firmemente. Finalmente Harry desliza por ele com um movimento de rotação, o ombro desliza através dos de Louis com uma força que parecia intencional.

Louis não está muito atrás dele, e desta vez ele agarra a camisa de Harry, diminuindo a velocidade para que ele possa roubar a bola de volta. Harry não deixa tão, embora, e eles passam o que poderia ser minutos ou anos aumentando as apostas, gritando, rindo e usando táticas mais sujas para recuperar a posse, pulando em cima do outro para recuperar a posse.

Louis percebe em algum momento que eles nunca estabeleceram como exatamente um iria ganhar qualquer que seja o jogo que eles estão jogando, mas então Harry faz uma pausa no campo e Louis está muito ocupado perseguindo-o para ter cuidado.

Um deles - Louis não poderia dizer quem - finalmente vai longe demais, subestimando sua própria força, e os dois caem em um emaranhado de pernas no meio do campo, a bola rolando e se afastando lentamente antes de parar. Louis investe depois disso, mas Harry é muito rápido, jogando seu corpo sobre o de Louis para segurá-lo.

Suas mãos encontram os pulsos de Louis, segurando firmemente, e Louis tem que admitir que ele está bem e verdadeiramente preso.

De repente tudo estava tranquilo, apenas os sons dos dois tentando recuperar o fôlego sendo ouvido, Harry sentou sobre ele agora. Seu gorro tinha caído em algum momento, e as luzes do campo acima deles iluminavam seus cachos. Louis sempre soube, intelectualmente, que Harry era maior do que ele, mas é diferente de conhecê-lo fisicamente, tendo o corpo de Harry cobrindo ele e apagando as estrelas..

Ele já tinha os imaginado nesta posição antes, mas realmente sentir Harry ali, sentindo-o com o seu próprio corpo e não em algum devaneio imaginário era um pouco demais. Metade dele estava amarrado em suas terminações nervosas, incapaz de ter pensamento racional, e metade dele estava a milhas de distância, clinicamente analisando tudo o que está acontecendo em algum lugar no espaço. Ambas as metades estava cerca de trinta segundos de falha catastrófica, o que poderia ter consequências que Louis não estava preparado para lidar.

Louis encontrou os olhos de Harry, e a boca de Harry estava aberta em um grau que deixou Louis sem fôlego e pronto para atacar.

\- Te peguei. - Harry diz. - Parece que eu ganhei. - Ele ainda continuava parado, no entanto, e quando ele sorriu em certeza, havia questão em seus olhos que Louis não tinha interesse em responder, ou não sabe como. Ao invés disso ele pensa na grama picando a parte de trás do seu pescoço, restringindo seu foco unicamente para aquela sensação.

\- É assim que isso funciona, então. - Louis diz suavemente. Ele está adiando o momento em que podia sentir um zumbido em direção a eles. Harry bufa uma pequena risada que se transforma em uma névoa no ar frio. Louis tinha esquecido a temperatura, não conseguindo levar a sério quando ele pode sentir o calor de Harry até em seus ossos. Mesmo que ele tenha cambaleado, o pensamento do calor escoando para dentro dele era parte de Harry meio minuto atrás.

\- Você me diz. - Harry diz calmamente. Louis toma uma respiração profunda, sentindo pânico o inundar, crepitando ao longo de cada nervo. Ele procura por uma resposta, algo inteligente e espirituoso que irá tirá-lo disso sem ter que arriscar nada, mas quando ele vai dar uma réplica ele descobre que seu cérebro está cheio de estática. Sua garganta parece mais e mais apertada, e quando ele deixa escapar um suspiro, um pequeno gemido vem junto.

As mãos de Harry soltam seus pulsos, distraído, e se Louis for honesto consigo mesmo, o que acontece em seguida é pura luta ou fuga.

Ele levanta, aproveitando o momento de desatenção de Harry, e os afasta. Deixando Harry deitado de costas, Louis corre para a bola, agarrando-a com as mãos. Ele não tem nenhum plano, nenhuma estratégia além de se mover e manter-se em movimento, mas quando ele olha para trás Harry está na posição vertical correndo atrás dele, graças a Deus.

Louis corre até o meio e carrega a bola ate as traves. Quando ele se vira, a bola no alto, Harry está parado, um sorriso cansado em seu rosto e seu gorro na mão.

\- Você sabe, isso não é realmente como o jogo é jogado. - Harry diz cansado, puxando o gorro para trás em sua cabeça.

\- Ter a esperança de eu jogar pelas suas regras foi seu primeiro erro, jovem Harry. - Louis diz, atirando-lhe a bola.

Harry o encara com um olhar considerador.

\- Sim, eu acho que foi.- diz ele, inclinando a cabeça para o lado. Em seguida, ele larga a bola, e antes que Louis tenha tempo para reagir, Harry agarra-o em torno das pernas e o joga pra cima de seus ombro como um bombeiro, ignorando os gritos de alarme e protesto de Louis.

Louis contempla sua visão de cabeça para baixo do braço de Harry. Ele gostaria de ter uma visão melhor, e não com sua virilha pressionada perigosamente contra o músculo do osso do ombro de Harry. É um braço muito bom, isso é certo, mas mesmo assim.

\- Harry. - ele diz, sua voz enganosamente calma. - Que merda você está fazendo?

\- Se você pode fazer as regras, então eu também posso. - Harry diz, caminhando pelo campo. Ele nem sequer soa como se estivesse fazendo muito esforço, o bastardo, e Louis precisa parar de sentir coisas sobre como é fácil para Harry jogá-lo fisicamente ao redor, ou então ele vai encontrar-se em uma situação muito comprometedora em breve. - Minha regra diz que o perdedor tem de carregar o vencedor para fora do campo.- Seu aperto na coxa de Louis aumenta, e isso é tudo o que Louis pode fazer para não se contorcer contra ele.

\- Boa regra. - diz ele sobre o braço de Harry. - Da próxima vez você pode dar ao vencedor pelo menos um aviso?

\- Da próxima vez o vencedor será EU. - Harry diz, e Louis pode ouvir o sorriso na voz dele, mesmo que ele não pode vê-lo. - Então, eu vou ter a certeza de me deixar saber.

\- Espertinho. - Louis resmunga. Ele olha para a grama, o que realmente não é justo. A grama nunca fez ele ter impulsos sexuais inconvenientes. Pelo menos não diretamente.

Então o mundo se inclina e ele está sendo colocado para baixo, do lado direito da borda do campo. Harry pega sua mochila e desliga as luzes, antes de abrir o portão e conduzir Louis através de um arco.

Louis sorri, mesmo não conseguindo encontrar os olhos de Harry.

\- Eu poderia me acostumar com isso. - diz ele, esperando Harry recuperar o atraso. Harry apenas ri.

Eles cruzam o estacionamento em silêncio novamente, e Louis não consegue dizer que tipo de silêncio é. Eles chegam até seu carro, e é somente quando a bolsa de Harry bate em seu banco de trás com um _thwap_ que Louis percebe que está vazia.

\- Sua bola. - ele diz. - Desculpa, eu não percebi. Nós podemos-

\- Eu pego na segunda. - Harry diz com um encolher de ombros. Ele desliza para o banco do passageiro e fecha a porta.

A viagem de volta ao apartamento de Harry é quase tão rápida quanto até a escola, e quando Louis estaciona em seu bloco de apartamentos ele não consegue decidir se quer Harry fora de seu carro o mais rápido possível ou se ele quer continuar dirigindo até sua gasolina esgotar e ele não puder sair nunca mais.

Harry tira o cinto de segurança e pega a bolso no banco de trás. Em seguida, ele se vira para Louis, estendendo a mão. Inseguro, Louis aperta-a com sua própria.

\- Bom jogo. - Harry diz, o canto de sua boca se curvou para cima, e então ele saiu do carro, deixando Louis com um calor fantasma na mão e uma expressão estúpida em seu rosto. Ambos permaneceram toda a viagem de volta para o apartamento de Louis, Louis fazendo o seu melhor para ignorar a pulsação insistente em sua virilha.

Ele se sente como ele se estivesse sufocando no pequeno espaço de seu carro, esmagado pela memória sensorial. O peso de Harry pressionando-o No chão. Os lábios de Harry preso entre os dentes em concentração. A voz de Harry estrondando abaixo em seu peito. Essa coisa toda estava jogando faíscas nos gravetos secos de sua mente, seu desejo terrível, e agora um fogo que está sendo iluminado debaixo de sua pele, ardendo entre suas terminações nervosas e o fazendo suar em seu assento.

Quando ele finalmente chega em seu apartamento, ele faz uma pausa apenas tempo suficiente para fechar a porta antes de cambalear até seu quarto. Ele nem mesmo chegou na cama, caindo de joelhos ao lado da porta instantaneamente. Ele colocou o antebraço contra a cama, enterrando seu rosto contra o edredom, e puxou sua calça de moletom para baixo apenas o suficiente para alcançar seu membro. Ele geme ao primeiro toque, desesperado por ele, por qualquer coisa.

Ele não perdeu tempo, dando puxões rápidos e fortes, e foda-se, quase doía em fazer a seco, mas se ele não tivesse algum tipo de liberação nos próximos dois minutos, ele iria morrer. Respirando superficialmente, ele permite que os pedaços que sobraram da noite assumir o controle. Ele pensa em Harry em cima dele, e no cheiro de grama, e como seria a sensação de ser fodido com a grama contra a sua pele e o rosto olhando para ele.

Ele imagina Harry levando-o para além da linha de meio-campo, sob as luzes, a céu aberto. Ele se lembra de mãos de Harry apertando seus pulsos, e todo o seu corpo estremece. Um, dois, mais três golpes, e ele vem em sua própria mão com um som quebrado.

Ele fica lá ele e não sabe por quanto tempo, mais ocupado com seu orgasmo do que com toda a noite. Deus. Ele está a porra de uma destruição, e só está piorando. Ele só pode imaginar o que Harry iria pensar se o visse assim, sozinho no chão de seu quarto com o pau para fora e uma mão cheia de gozo. O que há de errado com ele? Ele não tem sido assim com ninguém desde que ele tinha dezesseis anos e ficava aterrorizado e impotente ao se impedir de pensar no garoto da aula de biologia toda vez que se aliviava. Este ficou completamente fora de controle.

Louis finalmente reuniu a energia para ir se limpar, decidindo ficar no chão até murchar sob o peso de seu triste, triste estado das coisas de uma forma que ele quer morrer. Quando ele levanta a cabeça, porém, seus olhos caem sobre seu travesseiro. Ali está Duquesa, higienizando sua pata imperiosamente e olhando para ele com o que só pode ser desdém.

Ele deixa cair o rosto na cama com um gemido derrotado.  
  



	5. Cinco

Louis é salvo de ter que tentar resolver sua vida patética pelo fato de que Much Ado entra em suas duas últimas semanas antes da noite de abertura. Com ensaios intermináveis todas as noites e dezenas de coisas para fazer durante os seus períodos livres, ele só vê Harry em pequenos períodos de tempo. Ele teve que desistir do almoço por uma questão de dar os últimos retoques no set e arredondar os adereços, por isso mesmo que ele está desaparecido. A maioria de suas interações com Harry ultimamente são limitas a algumas mensagens de texto sem resposta na sua caixa de entrada e ser tirado por Harry em seu caminho para fora da porta com um pedido de desculpas estrangulado jogado por cima do ombro.

Felizmente, isso significa que ele é poupado de ter que olhar Harry nos olhos por um período prolongado de tempo, porque ele pode realmente ter um acidente vascular cerebral se isso acontecesse. Ele está sintonizado com tanta força agora que ele não pode nem sequer suportar a ideia de Harry em cima de todo o resto, muito menos ter que vê-lo bem na sua frente. A última maldita coisa que ele precisa agora é ser forçado a lidar com a pessoa que mantem ele acordado durante a noite, com os punhos em seus lençóis e as mãos doloridas sobre sua pele. Alta tensão e frustração sexual excruciante não faz uma combinação vencedora.

Parece que Harry percebeu que o seu comportamento é mais do que apenas uma corrida louca para ter tudo pronto a tempo para a primeira apresentação. Mesmo correndo contra ele pelas máquinas de venda, ainda é o suficiente para ele descobrir que Harry não está tocando-o tanto como ele normalmente faz, não sorri o bastante para ele da mesma maneira. Ele se sente culpado por se afastar de Harry, porque além de seu maldito desejo infinito, Harry é um de seus amigos mais próximos, mas ele simplesmente não pode lidar com tudo de uma vez.

Ele vai descobrir isso mais tarde, quando ele está estressado até o pescoço em Shakespeare, tentando organizar uma dúzia de adolescentes em seus poucos ensaios finais.

\- Pare, pare. - Louis grita de seu assento na platéia. Os dois atores em vez olham para ele do palco, as falas a meio caminho de suas bocas, quando Louis se levanta e caminha em direção ao palco. - Não vale a pena fazer esta cena se vocês dois não estão seguindo o roteiro. E vocês não estão. - Dois dias antes da noite de abertura e os atores principais não estão seguindo o roteiro. Jesus. - Vão treinar suas falas ali no corredor. - Eles saem do palco, sua atriz principal parecendo irritadiça.

\- Marjorie, se Harry não memorizar até amanhã, eu vou, eu vou- eu não sei o que vou fazer, mas nenhum de nós vai gostar. - Louis grita atrás dela. Ele esfrega as mãos sobre o rosto e tenta não hiperventilar.

\- Você parece como se pudesse usar isso. - diz alguém atrás dele, e, oh, Deus, por favor não.

Louis vira e é abruptamente confrontado com a visão de Harry Styles em seu teatro, porque o universo está tentando deixá-lo com um surto psicótico.

\- O que você está- - Louis começa, mas, em seguida, olha para baixo para ver o copo de papelão nas mãos de Harry.

\- Chá Yorkshire, sem açúcar. - Harry diz, empurrando-o em suas mãos. Louis aceita sem palavras. - O treino de futebol foi cancelado, está chovendo. O que você precisa?

É demais, Harry parado lá pedindo para ser o que Louis precisa exceto a única coisa que ele mais precisa, e Louis olha para o chá e tenta escolher uma emoção para sentir. Exasperado parece ser a escolha menos aterrorizante, considerando suas opções.

\- Vai manter um olho sobre os rapazes que estão instalando as luzes, tente se certificar de que eles não se matam. - Ele se impede de agradecer Harry, rude como ele é, porque se ele começar a se deixar reagir as coisas que Harry faz ele não vai fazer isso durante a noite toda.

Harry acena com a cabeça uma vez e caminha em direção a parte de trás do teatro, e Louis respira fundo e se vira para ver seu elenco caminhando sem rumo.

\- Vocês. - ele diz, escolhendo dois dos rapazes. - Executem a cena III novamente. Com o bloco. - Eles gemem e Louis pisca os olhos. - Vocês vão me agradecer quando não tropeçarem na frente de centenas de pessoas. Façam.

\- E o resto de nós? - diz uma das meninas que desempenham um papel pequeno.

Louis esfrega as têmporas. - Vão e certifiquem-se de que todos os trajes estão acabados e prontos. Pratique as trocas de roupa. Leia seus roteiros. Saiba que se eu pegar vocês atoa eu vou colocar suas cabeças na minha parede como um troféu. - Eles se dispersam, e ele se vira para os dois rapazes. - Por que vocês não estão fazendo a cena? Vão!

Ele os assiste criticamente, entrando de vez em quando para apontar onde eles desarrumaram os blocos ou passaram uma linha. Parece que apenas alguns minutos se passaram, mas de repente ele sente um leve toque em seu ombro. Ele se vira, e é claro que é Harry, com um olhar preocupado em seu rosto que faz Louis ter vontade de chorar.

\- Todas as luzes estão prontas. - diz ele. - Eu andei pelas passagens para garantir que tudo está ligado certo, mas eu queria verificar com você em primeiro lugar, desde que é você que está usando o palco.

Louis olha para o relógio e _porra, porra,_ ele vai ter que deixar as crianças ir em breve.

\- Dê-me um minuto. - ele diz para Harry, que apenas balança a cabeça novamente, como ele se tivesse a paciência de uma porra de um santo. Louis quer bater nele, quer dizer algo cruel apenas para obter uma reação, porque ele não tem os recursos emocionais para lidar com Harry sendo uma boa pessoa no momento.

Em vez disso, ele se volta para o palco, a xícara em suas mãos, e grita: - Todo mundo aqui fora! - Demora alguns segundos, mas logo todos estão reunidos, atores e equipe olhando para ele com expectativa. - Todos vocês fizeram um bom trabalho esta noite. - diz ele. - Nós vamos precisar que vocês se esforcem mais e mais ao longo dos próximos dois dias. Eu sei que eu estou dirigindo-os duramente, e eu sei que todos temos o fim do prazo para lidar com isso, mas todos nós vamos ter que trabalhar para fazer esse show a tempo. Antes de sair hoje à noite, por favor, pelo amor de Deus, certifiquem-se de que tudo está limpo. Se você é um ator, certifique-se de saber onde seus trajes estão. Equipe, certifiquem-se que os adereços estão armazenadas de alguma maneira que faz sentido. Se eu tiver que limpar depois de qualquer um de vocês eu não vou ficar satisfeito. - Ele faz uma pausa, certificando-se que eles estão apropriadamente aterrorizados. - Vocês podem ir para casa.

Eles dão um aplauso alegre e se dispersam. Louis cai em um dos assentos do teatro e belisca a ponta de seu nariz, tentando não pensar sobre o quanto resta a fazer. Ele olha para cima e vê Harry ajudando um dos membros da tripulação a empurrar as escadas para o lado do palco, os músculos de suas costas visíveis através de sua camisa, e Louis realmente não pode dar ao luxo de processar isso.

Ele se levanta e volta para a cabine de som, porque alguém realmente precisa verificar os sinais de iluminação. Ao que ele anda atrás deles, ele não consegue se segurar, e observa o que está acontecendo no palco. Harry andando para a direita do palco, os braços carregados de adereços. Harry abraçando um membro do elenco que parece que está prestes a chorar. Harry pegando uma mesa, flexionando os braços. De alguma forma, quando está acontecendo no palco é mais difícil de ignorar, e Louis está na cabine, apertando botões, desejando que Harry fosse uma pessoa ruim.

Se ele fosse uma pessoa ruim, se ele não fosse tão fodidamente genuinamente agradável de estar por perto, Louis só poderia transar com ele e acabar com isso. Ele poderia apenas pegá-lo, seja o que for, fora do seu sistema e nunca vê-lo novamente e continuar com sua vida. Claro, quando Louis se envolve com alguém, geralmente, tudo vai para o inferno imediatamente, mas se Harry pudesse ser apenas uma pessoa de merda, isso não teria importância. Metade dos homens que Louis já dormiu provavelmente odeia suas entranhas, e Louis não poderia se importar menos.

Exceto que Harry não é uma pessoa de merda: ele está sozinho no palco dobrando trajes para Louis usar. Olhando para ele sob os holofotes, Louis não pode mentir para si mesmo. Se Harry o odiasse, ele estaria perdido. E agora, isso faz Louis ficar com raiva.

Ele sai da cabine de som, batendo a porta, e anda pelo corredor do teatro. Parece que ele e Harry são os últimos, o que é bom, porque se Louis tiver que interagir com mais uma pessoa ele vai arrancar seu cabelo. Ele sobe as escadas sem uma palavra.

\- Ei, eu dobrei estes, mas eu não sei onde- - Harry começa, mas Louis pega as roupas dele. - OK. Eu acho que você sabe aonde colocá-las. - Harry diz, uma nota de preocupação em sua voz. Isso provavelmente também está em seu rosto, mas Louis será condenado se olhar para ele.

Ele caminha para a direita do palco com os trajes, seu pulso dando zumbidos em seus ouvidos. Ele quer que Harry vá, ele precisa que ele saia de seu espaço antes que ele perca a cabeça.

\- Eu não quero que você ajude. - ele diz cortante, e Deus, ele já sabe que era uma má ideia. Há um momento de silêncio, e Louis vira para olhar para Harry, para ver o que ele fez.

\- Louis. - Harry diz com cuidado, segurando as duas mãos. - O que está acontecendo?

\- Eu estou exausto pra porra, é isso! - Louis explode. - Estou cansado, tenho uma peça para dirigir em dois dias, e há quarenta e cinco papéis na minha mesa que ainda precisam ser marcados, e eu tenho que dar provas finais amanhã, e não há nenhuma tempo pra nada, e meu ator principal perdeu duas semanas de ensaios, porque ele tinha pneumonia e ele ainda está faltando os ensaios, e eu tive que mudar a metade das cenas para esconder a perna quebrada e sangrenta de Rupert Baker, e meu aluguel está atrasado, e eu não tive tempo ir a lavanderia em duas semanas, e então há você andando com o seu rosto e seus ombros e seus calções de futebol e sendo uma pessoa boa pra caralho, e é perturbador, e eu não tenho a porra de tempo.

As palavras são registradas por seus próprios ouvidos antes dele estar ciente delas deixando sua boca, e Louis congela com a boca aberta, os braços ainda envoltos em torno do pacote de trajes.

Porra.

Harry está olhando para ele do outro lado do palco. Louis pode ver o que ele disse se instalar por trás de seus olhos e, _merda, merda, merda_ ele amaldiçoa eternamente e sua cabeça está gritando.

\- Eu... distraio você? - Harry diz calmamente.

-Eu- o que eu queria dizer-

\- Eu distraio você. - Harry diz novamente, e desta vez um sorriso se espalha em sua boca.

\- Er. - Louis diz.

Louis apreciou o atletismo de Harry em mais de uma ocasião, mas ainda é impressionante que ele consegue saltar sobre uma mesa de suporte e fechar a distância entre eles em poucos movimentos rápidos, ficando de repente no espaço de Louis, puxando os montes de tecido para fora de seu braços. Ele os coloca no chão e Louis não sabe o que está acontecendo, não sabe nada, exceto que Harry de repente está tão perto, perto o suficiente para que Louis possa cheirar seu shampoo e tem um cheiro daqueles tipos femininos, como morangos e pétalas de rosa ou algo assim e Harry iria usar shampoo de meninas porque quem mesmo é ele, e Louis está em pânico, Louis vai definitivamente, definitivamente entrar em pânico.

\- Você quis dizer isso? - Harry pergunta a ele, e os cantos de sua boca ainda estão enrolados em um sorriso, mas não há nenhum vestígio de piada em sua voz.

\- Hum. - Cada parte de seu corpo está gritando para ele mentir, mentir, mentir, mas o que ele diz é: - Eu... Sim. Eu-sim, eu quis.

E é aí que Louis recebe a confirmação de que Harry não é uma pessoa sã, porque a forma como ele olha para Louis não faz sentido. Louis é o humano equivalente de um ônibus em alta velocidade em um penhasco num barranco em chamas, e Harry está olhando para ele como se ele fosse o Natal que chegou mais cedo, o que faz com que Harry seja muito estúpido ou muito psicopata.

As mãos de Harry passam pelos braços de Louis, não completamente tocando, e Louis não pode deixar de tremer com o contato fantasma. A expressão de Harry se transforma em uma suave e maravilhada, e Louis estaria provavelmente mais constrangido se todas as emoções que ele tem não estivessem ocupadas.

Harry se aproxima e cuidadosamente tira os óculos de Louis do seu rosto, em seguida, com cuidado, dobra-os e os desliza no bolso da camisa de Louis. As mãos de Louis estão penduradas inutilmente em seus lados, e os seus ouvidos estão cheios do som de sua própria respiração. Ele nunca se sentiu tão óbvio em sua vida.

Harry se inclina, impossivelmente mais perto, e Louis não entendo muito bem como eles não estão se tocando, porque mesmo o ar ao seu redor parece que é de Harry, até mesmo o palco sob seus pés. Harry coloca a mão em seu rosto, e Louis pensa _finalmente_ , mas suas mãos ficam suspensas no ar apertadas em um punho.

\- Louis, - Harry diz, - não me faça voar cegamente aqui. - e _oh_ , isso é suficiente.

\- Seu merdinha. - Louis solta tudo rapidamente. - Estou prestes a morrer esperando por você e você apenas mmph-

E lá está , ali, como a explosão no final de um fusível com milhas de comprimento. Houve um intervalo e agora não existe, a boca de Harry está na de Louis e as suas mãos em seu rosto. Louis não consegue segurar, mas suspira, suas mãos agarrando os cotovelos de Harry, sua mente completamente vazia, presa no pensamento de _Harry me beijou ele me beijou ele me beijou_ e Cristo, se eles não ficarem juntos no próximo meio-segundo ele vai enlouquecer.

Harry o beija com intenção, com foco, com o propósito único. Harry beijou Louis como se fosse premeditado, como se ele tivesse planejado cada movimento contra os lábios de Louis.

Louis nem sequer tentar manter-se, ele ainda não é bem capaz de acreditar no que está acontecendo, muito menos contribuir para isso. As mãos de Harry caem para os ombros e os dois estão se movendo, Harry empurrando Louis contra o lado das escadas. Eles estão pressionados juntos, joelhos em suas caixas torácicas, e Louis está sobrecarregado.

Harry se afasta, respirando pesadamente, com um braço apoiado contra as escadas sobre a cabeça de Louis. Ele procura o rosto de Louis com olhos selvagens, pupilas dilatadas, as faces coradas.

\- Lou. - diz ele, a voz áspera, e Louis não tem certeza do que está procurando, mas ele está feliz que ele perguntou. Louis respira uma vez, duas vezes, e levanta a mão para o rosto de Harry. Ele arrasta seu polegar sobre o lábio inferior de Harry, e o modo como os olhos de Harry se fecham faz algo nele ceder.

E agora ele é o único se movendo, lotando o espaço de Harry e beijando-o freneticamente, enfiando os dedos nos cabelos de Harry. As mãos de Harry estão em torno de sua cintura e sua língua está em sua boca e Louis tem certeza que ele tinha planos para fazer outras coisas com sua vida, mas ele não pode se impedir de pensar por que ele gostaria de fazer qualquer coisa com Louis.

Harry está se movendo, e em primeiro lugar Louis acha que é apenas o impulso de seu próprio corpo levando-os para trás, mas então Harry está agarrando suas chaves e cegamente arrastando-os para a bagunça de móveis no meio do palco. Louis sente Harry procurar algo, e então eles estão caindo, Harry puxando Louis com ele. Há um deja-vu nesse meio momento de ausência de gravidade, mas, em seguida, Louis caiu pesadamente em cima de Harry e ele acha que tem outras coisas para pensar.

Eles estão em um sofá confortável no centro do palco. Harry desliza para cima para dar mais espaço, Louis rastejando atrás dele. Uma das mãos de Harry achata sobre a parte traseira de Louis, puxando seus corpos juntos, antes dele virar os dois em um único movimento tão escorregadio que Louis fica quase tão impressionado como ele está ativo.

\- Você vai ter que me ensinar esse movimento um dia, Styles. - ele diz, deslizando os dedos de volta para o cabelo na nuca de Harry.

Harry está sorrindo como um idiota. - Isso está tudo bem? - Ele pergunta, apontando para a posição deles.

\- Sim, Jesus. - Louis diz, arrastando a cabeça de Harry de volta para um beijo. - O quão frágil você acha que eu sou. - ele resmunga contra a boca de Harry. Harry responde sugando fortemente o lábio inferior de Louis. Louis não consegue segurar o gemido que lhe escapa, então tudo bem. Entendido.

Inferno, que se dane se ele permite isso ficar sem resposta, porém, especialmente quando ele pode saborear o sorriso nos lábios de Harry. Louis arqueia as costas e rola seus quadris em Harry, pressionando-se em seu peso sólido. A boca de Harry se abre em um gemido silencioso, deixando a língua de Louis entrar deliberadamente, mas Deus, Louis quer mais, quer fazer Harry ficar louco. Ele permite que suas pernas se abrem, emoldurando as coxas de Harry, e se pressiona nele novamente, deslizando as mãos sob sua camisa.

Harry agora geme, afastando-se do beijo. - Deus, Lou. - Ele murmura, a cabeça caindo na curva do pescoço de Louis. Ele pressiona de volta, desta vez, revirando os quadris em círculos lentos contra Louis enquanto seus dentes raspam sua garganta. Louis respira sibilante e não se contem, mas arrasta as unhas pelas costas de Harry, agarrando-se a ele.

Louis. Louis provavelmente vai morrer.

Harry se senta para trás um pouco, e Louis inclina-se instintivamente para segui-lo antes de perceber que Harry está deslizando as chaves de seus ombros.

\- O que você está fazendo? - ele pergunta estupidamente.

As mãos de Harry estão de volta em sua cintura, puxando a barra de sua camisa para fora de sua calça.

\- Se eu não colocar minhas mãos em você em breve eu vou perder minha mente. - ele diz com naturalidade. - Em você todo.

Porra, Louis pensa, tentando avaliar a situação racionalmente.

\- Porra. - diz ele, agarrando as mãos de Harry. - Harry, eu não posso foder no sofá, vamos usar ele no show. Isso é, Deus, isso é definitivamente antiético.

Harry parece imperturbável, movendo-se para beijar o outro lado do pescoço de Louis.

\- De qual ética estamos falando? - Diz ele levemente. - Minhas éticas estão muito bem com isso. - Ele morde a clavícula de Louis . - Eu acho antiético você estar vestido.

\- Merda, Jesus, eu vou te matar. - Louis diz, afastando a cabeça de Harry. Harry apenas sorri para ele, sua boca vermelha e obscena. - Você pode, Cristo, pode você segurar esse pensamento para, tipo, o tempo que leva para chegar ao meu apartamento? - Harry revira os olhos exageradamente, mas desliza do sofá o suficiente para que Louis possa ficar sobre suas pernas oscilantes.

\- Chaves. - Louis diz, batendo em seus bolsos. - Chaves, chaves de merda, todo o meu chaveiro para a porra da minha-merda.

\- Eu tenho o seu chaveiro aqui, babe. - Harry ri, já se afastando dele, a respiração quente sob o colarinho da camisa, e ele pode não fazer isso por três segundos, Jesus.

\- Você é, - Louis diz, sentindo Harry sorrir contra a parte de trás do seu pescoço, - o ser humano menos útil que eu já conheci. Além disso, as chaves estão em minha sala de aula, porque é claro que elas estão.

\- Então vamos pegá-las. - Harry diz. Finalmente se levantando e ficando na frente de Louis, abrindo o caminho para fora da porta lateral do teatro e para o corredor. Louis jura sob sua respiração e anda depois dele.

Isso é, isso é... surreal, na verdade. Inacreditável. Ele mal tem seu juízo sobre ele o suficiente para rezar para que ninguém esteja por perto nesta tarde para vê-lo assim, a camisa para fora das calças, os suspensórios soltos de um lado, a boca vermelha dos dentes de Harry e a barba em sua mandíbula. Ele olha para todo mundo como um adolescente com tesão, e ele não se lembra a última vez que deixou alguém deixá-lo assim, e ele percebe de repente que é Harry que fez isso com ele.

Impossível Harry com seus cachos ridículos e seus sorrisos abertos e seu coração que enche salas e mais salas, Harry, que lhe tirou de uma caixa de papelão e colocou-o no campo de futebol e tocou Whitesnake para Zayn em um lava-rápido, Harry que ele está tentando não se apaixonar por meses, porque, obviamente, em que mundo essas coisas realmente acontecem a Louis Tomlinson?

E a coisa é, Harry quer que ele. Não apenas aceita o que Louis quer dele, mas quer ele volta, faminto e inquieto, puxando Louis pelo corredor para seu lado, cabelos e olhos selvagens com ele. Louis nunca conheceu ninguém em sua vida seguro de si mesmo e que sabia o que queria como Harry é, e o que Harry quer, aparentemente, é ele.

Louis derrapa até parar, porque sente que está a ponto de ter um aneurisma, e ele puxa o braço de Harry para colocar em torno de sua cintura.

\- Espera, - Louis diz, porque ele tem que saber. - esse tempo todo?

\- Sim, esse tempo todo. - Harry diz a ele pacientemente, como se não lhe custasse nada, já voltando ao ritmo da caminhada. - Agora podemos, por favor, continuar andando?

E, bem, Louis não pode argumentar com isso, porque ele está radiante e agora ele tem quase certeza que vai entrar em combustão se ele não poder ter a boca de Harry nele novamente nos próximos trinta segundos, então é por isso que eles estão tropeçando até a sua sala de aula. É a última sala com as luzes ainda, e Louis realmente consegue largar a mão de Harry por alguns segundos para entrar nela. Ele está em sua mesa, a mão estendida para as chaves que descansam lá, quando ele ouve a porta fechar e trancar atrás dele.

Ele se vira, e Harry já está bem atrás dele, apoiando-o lado de sua mesa.

\- Eu não posso fazer isso em seu apartamento. - Harry diz. - Eu não posso esperar mais. Por favor, só-

Harry corta sua fala com um beijo pressionado forte contra a boca de Louis, e esta é provavelmente uma má ideia, mas Harry continua o beijando e isso está acontecendo e não há uma única parte de Louis que quer que isso pare. Louis envolve seu punho em torno da frente da camisa de Harry e beija-o de volta tão forte, e ele espera que seja suficiente para lhe dizer _sim, sim, Deus, por favor._

Desta vez, é Louis que chega até o cós da bermuda de Harry primeiro, e Harry que impede suas mãos.

Seus lábios se separam, e há um momento ofegante, congelados com as mãos de Harry enroscada na sua, suas bocas apenas se escovando, e ele sabe que Harry está pedindo permissão novamente.

\- Qualquer coisa. - Louis diz. Ele está aterrorizado com o tamanho dessa palavra. Ele não volta atrás.

Harry, o filho da puta, na verdade pisca. E então cai de joelhos.

\- Santo Deus. - Louis diz. Ele já está duro, quase embaraçosamente e tem sido desde que os quadris de Harry caíram pela primeira vez em linha com o seu, e Harry não está provocando mais.

Ele faz o trabalho rápido no cinto de Louis, e a respiração de Louis estremece a um impasse, pois Harry abre sua calça e empurra ela para baixo apenas o suficiente. A cueca que Louis está tem uma série de bolinhas vermelhas em um pesadelo, o último par limpo que lhe restava. Talvez ele vai encontrar o tempo para se sentir humilhado sobre isso mais tarde, mas no momento Harry está sorrindo maliciosamente para ele de debaixo de cílios grossos e deslizando os dedos sob o cós e tirando o elástico suavemente contra seu quadril, e Louis estava longe de se preocupar com qualquer coisa em toda a sua vida.

Faz tanto tempo. Tantos meses de desejo, de dizer a si mesmo para não querer, de imaginar como seria e ver partes de Harry por trás de suas pálpebras enquanto ele suava em seus próprios lençóis, e nenhuma dessas situações o prepararam para isso.

Suas mãos embaralham atrás dele por alguma coisa para agarrar porque Harry está puxando-o para fora de sua cueca e Louis se sente como se fosse entrar em colapso ou morrer ou ir voando para fora da superfície da terra se ele não ter algo para segurar imediatamente. Uma de suas mãos se fecham sobre a pilha de papéis não marcados em sua mesa, a outra em algum grampeador que ele comprou para o ano passado na Faculdade Secret Sant, e Deus, um riso histérico vem borbulhando sua garganta porque Harry está abaixo dele contra sua mesa, e-

Então Harry lambe os lábios e leva-o todo o caminho em um movimento suave e molhado e Louis não está mais rindo.

O choque atravessa todo o corpo de Louis, e o seu tronco se arqueia, curvado em torno dele como uma adolescente em um furacão. Ele não tem certeza do que estava esperando. Ele não tem ideia de quanta experiência Harry tem com os homens, e pela confiança toda de Harry, ele pensou que teria que trabalhar nisso, mas não, _não_ , o nariz de Harry está escovando contra seu estômago e tudo o que Louis pode fazer é engolir o ruído desesperado que puxa para fora do seu peito.

Ele olha para baixo e percebe que sua mão está na parte de trás do pescoço de Harry, e ele quase se desculpa, antes de ele ver o riso nos olhos de Harry. Então Harry faz algo obsceno e incrível com sua língua e porra, Louis nunca viu ninguém dar um boquete presunçoso antes, mas se alguém pudesse isso esse alguém seria Harry Styles.

Harry pega o ritmo, dando sucções longas e lentas, e Louis tem que fechar os olhos, porque a forma como ele se sente combinado com a visão de lábios de Harry se arrastando em seu pênis é demais. Ele sente as mãos de Harry deslizar para parte de trás de suas pernas, apoiando-o, e graças a Deus por isso, porque seus joelhos estão prestes a vacilar. Harry tira quase tudo da boca e chupa forte, e Louis não consegue conter o tremor que passa por ele ou o ruído de estrangulamento que ele faz, e Cristo, ele pode sentir Harry responder, pode sentir seu _hum_ de aprovação, e isso está acabando quase antes de começar.

Louis se obriga a ficar com os olhos abertos, porque se ele não conseguir uma memória visual disso ele provavelmente vai se convencer de que era um sonho. Os olhos de Harry estão fechados, e Louis vai ser condenado se não dar a mínima como ele beija, como se fosse a única coisa que ele já planejava fazer. Louis não pode manter de deslizar a mão no cabelo de Harry, puxando-o gentilmente pelos cachos ligeiramente suados. Os olhos de Harry se abrem e ficam de encontro com o dele, e não é o riso que Louis vê lá agora, ele está segurando os nós dos dedos brancos à mesa.

Harry desliza um lado longe da coxa de Louis e porra, porra, desliza em sua própria calça e Louis quer tanto ver ele, mas não consegue se mover. Ele se contenta em apenas observar a forma como os músculos nos braços de Harry trabalham, a forma como se movem debaixo de sua pele enquanto ele toca a si mesmo.

Harry parece quase tão sobrecarregado como Louis está, tirando brevemente e respirando pesadamente.

\- Porra. - ele diz, sua voz destruída e sua boca escorregadia, antes de deslizar os lábios novamente sobre Louis ansiosamente. Louis concordaria, mas a sensação de boca de Harry em torno dele e o pensamento de que ele está com Harry rasgou sua mente totalmente pela metade.

Harry tira de novo, a mão trabalhando freneticamente em si mesmo. Ele se inclina e coloca a testa contra o quadril de Louis, os dedos de Louis enrolados impotentemente em seu cabelo.

\- Caralho, Lou. - ele diz, dando um beijo sobre a pele. - Eu queria- porra, eu não posso acreditar que eu estou fazendo isso. - Sua respiração está rápida agora, seus dedos cavando na parte traseira da coxa de Louis. - Estou tão perto. - ele diz rouco, antes de chupar o pênis de Louis novamente.

Suas palavras são registradas no cérebro de Louis quase ao mesmo tempo que Louis se sente no fundo da garganta de Harry, e isso é o fim de tudo. Louis tem tempo suficiente apenas para tentar avisar Harry, puxando seu cabelo, mas Harry não se move, engolindo Louis quando ele goza. Ele tira muito cedo, deixando um pouco vazar sobre os lábios, e até mesmo em sua névoa pós-orgásmica Louis não pode se conter de arrastar os dedos sobre a confusão na boca de Harry, ele tem que tocá-lo para se certificar de que isso é real . Harry suga os dois dos dedos de Louis em sua boca, e olha para ele sem pestanejar.

\- Haz. - Louis diz fracamente, incapaz de desviar o olhar.

Ele não pode realmente ver Harry gozar, mas ele sente Harry morder seus dedos fortemente antes de sua boca ficar completamente indolente, estremecendo com um gemido.

Os dedos de Louis escorregam para fora e ele quer segurar Harry enquanto ele se levanta, quer beijá-lo várias vezes, quer tantas coisas, cobiçando coisas naquele momento que deveriam o deixar assustado. Ele quer deixar Harry viver o resto de sua vida espalhado em sua cama, se isso significa que ele pode ver esse olhar em seu rosto todos os dias e saber que ele é o único que o deixa assim. Ele quer tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo que se sente um pouco como se tivesse sido atropelado por um ônibus.

Harry o solta e os joelhos Louis finalmente cedem, deixando-o pesadamente no chão. Ele fica em cima de Harry e o derruba até que os dois são um emaranhado de pernas prensadas contra o lado da mesa de Louis, respirando com dificuldade e ainda processando tudo.

Eles ficam em silêncio por alguns momentos, apenas os cachos de Harry fazendo cócegas ao lado de seu rosto, porque sua cabeça está no peito de Louis, bem em cima do lugar onde seu coração não consegue sequer voltar ao ritmo. E então, e então Harry ri, e é isso, Louis está feito, ele se inclinou sobre o corpo risonho de Harry, ambos se agarrando como se fosse a maldita coisa mais engraçada que já aconteceu com eles. E para Louis meio que é, realmente. Ontem à noite ele estava assistindo Dance Moms e servindo-se de um copo de vinho para fazê-lo escrever dois exames finais diferentes ao mesmo tempo, passando por cima das pistas de iluminação e tentando não pensar sobre a maneira que as clavículas Harry ficam em um profundo decote em V.

Hoje... bem.

\- Jesus, puta merda. Caralho. Cristo! - Louis finalmente diz, ainda rindo um pouco e tropeçando nas consoantes. Talvez não seja o seu momento mais eloquente, mas dadas as circunstâncias, ele acha que merece algum crédito para gerir as palavras.

\- Esse é o nome inteiro dele, então? - Harry diz, porque ele é um filho da puta presunçoso. Louis abre os olhos para lhe dizer algo de volta, mas o olhar no rosto de Harry faz todo o ar em seus pulmões sumir. Ele não parece soberbo, apenas exausto, obsceno, bonito e absolutamente atordoado com a felicidade. Louis fez isso.

Antes mesmo dele pensar sobre isso, Louis agarra a cara idiota de Harry em ambas as mãos e o beija, tão natural como pode. É um beijo curto, pois nenhum deles conseguem parar de sorrir o tempo suficiente, mas é tudo o que necessitam agora, um pouco para segurar este momento no lugar.

\- Então, - Harry diz, radiante. - Eu meio que gosto de você.

Louis revira os olhos. - Eu acho que deixei bem claro que gosto de você também, seu idiota.

Harry golpeia seu ombro e ri novamente e Louis, Deus, Louis está se esforçando para manter o ritmo com ele, para manter isso fácil e simples. Harry está sorrindo como se fosse a decisão mais fácil que ele já fez, e Louis está sorrindo também, mas respirando fundo, tentando manter as coisas em uma perspectiva. Ele já teve sexo oral antes, vários dos quais ainda eram bastante memoráveis. E claro, talvez esse faça o resto ser um pouco difícil de lembrar, e talvez ele nunca riu como um adolescente em cima de qualquer um dos outros, mas... merda. Isso não tem que ser uma grande coisa, certo? Merda.

Louis tenta relaxar, tenta ficar neste momento impossível, mas ele não pode impedir que o seu cérebro fique sempre à frente. Harry gosta dele, ele disse isso como se ele estivesse proporcionando, mas Louis não tem certeza se gostar é realmente a palavra para o que ele está sentindo, e porra. Ele nem se lembra da última vez que admitiu que gostava de alguém, e agora, de repente, ele nem sequer se sente como se fosse suficiente. Respirações profundas, ele se concentra em respirações profundas, sentindo sua caixa torácica expandir contra o peso sólido de Harry.

\- E agora? - Harry murmura, levantando a cabeça do peito de Louis. Ele olha Louis diretamente no olho. Não há nenhuma expectativa em seu rosto, mas Louis sabe o que ele realmente está perguntando, ele pode sentir tudo o que está por trás da pergunta mesmo que não há nenhuma urgência em sua voz. Ele pensa em tudo o que ele sente enrolado de forma tensa em seu peito, e sabe que agora é o momento de acabar com isso ou segurar sua paz.

O momento desacelera e se estende. Louis pensa _agora eu te induzi a ficar comigo, pensa que se você levantar eu vou matar você, pensa que eu não consigo lembrar de um tempo que eu não estava esperando por você._

\- Ainda quer ir para o meu apartamento? - É o que ele diz. Harry pisca e depois balança a cabeça, com um meio sorriso, e Louis empurra a culpa para a parte traseira de seu cérebro.

Harry se inclina sobre ele, colocando a mão sobre a mesa atrás da cabeça de Louis e inclinando-se perto o suficiente para que sua respiração esteja quente na orelha de Louis, e Louis pode quase sentir a maneira como sua boca se enrola em um lado.

\- Você não faz ideia, - Harry diz, e geralmente Harry resmunga, mas desta vez ele deliberadamente pronuncia cada palavra para que Louis não perca uma, - das coisas que eu quero fazer com você.

Ele pega o lóbulo da orelha de Louis entre a língua e os dentes por meio segundo e, em seguida, ele se afasta se levantando e espanando sua calça, segurando as chaves de Louis na mão, sorrindo como o descendente do inferno que ele obviamente é, porque como diabos Louis é suposto a lidar com isso?

Louis se levanta rapidamente e puxa suas calças com os dedos trêmulos. Ele começa a arrumar os suspensórios, mas Harry solta um suspiro alto, saltando sobre as bolas de seus pés.

\- Cristo, Tomlinson, você poderia se apressar? Esses shorts não estão exatamente confortáveis. - Harry diz, deslocando seu peso para trás e para frente.

Louis bufa, colocando sua camisa. - Não é minha culpa que você que veio em suas calças.

Harry arqueia a sobrancelha. - Discutível. - Ele joga as chaves para Louis. - Anda logo, Lou, se seu pau ficar duro enquanto ainda estiver no carro, então você vai receber um boquete na estrada, e eu não quero morrer hoje à noite.

Louis ultrapassa todos os limites de velocidade no caminho de casa.


	6. Seis

\- Eu acho que estou morto. - Louis diz. Sua voz está rouca e cansada por mais de uma razão. Ele ainda não está dolorido, mas ele tem bastante certeza de que uma vez que isso se estabelecer ele nunca vai não ficar assim pelo resto de sua vida. - Eu acho que você me matou.

\- Eu não te matei. - Harry diz, e Louis pode ouvir o sorriso em sua voz sem ter que vê-lo. Ele está passeando ao redor dos destroços da cozinha em toda a sua glória nua, completamente saciado do caos que ele é, Louis e seu apartamento estão igualmente destruídos em torno dele. Há cuecas na estante. Cuecas de verdade. Isso é uma coisa que está acontecendo na vida de Louis. Isso é uma coisa que Harry Styles fez com ele.

De onde Louis está esparramado no sofá, ele tem uma visão clara através de sua porta do quarto. O colchão está caído no meio do caminho fora cama de um lado parecendo completamente derrotado, e o edredão está pendurado sobre a cadeira no canto. Há uma garrafa vazia de vinho presa debaixo da mesa da cabeceira e a lâmpada está pendurada pelo cabo para o lado (ele lembra dessa, a boca em torno de Harry e um dos cotovelos de Harry sacudindo involuntariamente para o lado enquanto ele se arqueava). Os papéis que estavam no balcão da cozinha agora estão em toda parte. Ele pode vagamente lembrar de deixar escapar um ruído estrangulado e os varrer para o chão com uma mão e curvar Harry sobre os azulejos, e como Harry tinha amado Louis ter tomado o controle.

É 05:00 da manhã agora. Louis tem uma marca de mordida em seu quadril. Louis tem um chupão se formando em suas costelas. Louis não pode deixar este sofá novamente.

\- Eu tenho que recolher os papéis do termo hoje. - Louis diz, olhando para o teto. A neblina do sexo está começando a estabelecer em torno dele, e a ansiedade está rastejando de volta. - Eu tenho que colocá-los em ação na sexta-feira.

\- Você consegue fazer isso. - Harry diz facilmente. Louis pode ouvir o som dele desalojando uma frigideira da gaveta sob o forno que ele nunca abriu.

\- Eu não acho que consigo, embora. - Louis diz. - Eu acho que nem consigo me mover, na verdade.

Harry não respondeu a princípio, ocupado puxando a caixa de ovos do frigorífico e de uma bacia do gabinete. Claro que Louis iria se envolver com a única pessoa no mundo capaz de fazer omeletes depois de uma exibição de relações sexuais por toda a noite.

Mas, de repente, há o rosto de Harry pendurado de cabeça para baixo sobre o encosto do sofá, sorrindo torto para ele, cachos caindo em todos os lugares. Ele ficaria quase angelical, se não fosse pelo fato de que ele está completamente pelado e Louis pode ver o inchaço em seu lábio inferior onde ele mordeu enquanto estava sendo chupado contra a parede do banheiro.

\- Você vai ficar bem. - Harry diz. Ele se inclina e pressiona um beijo de lado nos lábios de Louis. - Você me tem.

Louis sorri de reflexo, porque é bom, e, em seguida, a sensação em seu peito bate sua garganta e ele se engasga com isso. Ele envolve a sua mão ao redor do pescoço de Harry e puxa-o para baixo em outro beijo antes que ele tenha a chance de dizer qualquer outra coisa enorme e terrível, e Harry cumpre alegremente, abrindo a boca para deixar a língua de Louis entrar.

Enquanto isso se mantém, contanto que seja a boca de Harry e o corpo de Harry distraindo ele, ele pode manter todo o resto acuado. As pessoas têm sexo casual o tempo todo. Inferno, ele costumava ter sexo casual o tempo todo. Ele pode fazer isso novamente. Ele não tem que cair em alguma coisa.

A boca de Harry se afasta por um momento e então ele está escalando sobre o encosto do sofá e montando nos quadris de Louis e, Cristo, ele já está começando a ficar duro novamente. Isso ainda é possível? Mesmo após o interlúdio de uma longa hora na mesa de café? Mesmo depois da coisa com a geleia? Obviamente Harry é um tipo de demônio do sexo projetado especificamente para arruiná-lo.

Harry se inclina para baixo e beija-o corretamente, e isso é só. Não é justo quão perfeitamente os seus ângulos se alinham. Louis não tem chance contra a forma como seu lábio se encaixa entre o puxão suave de Harry, a forma como a mão de Harry se instala numa parte pequena das suas costas como se ela pertencesse àquele lugar. É muito bom, muito, e é por isso que Louis não tem sido capaz de se libertar para o que se sente por dias, mas bastou apenas algumas horas, desde o primeiro beijo sob as luzes do palco.

As luzes do palco. Merda. Ele deixou todas as luzes do palco ligadas, e todas aquelas fantasias, e ele precisa ir hoje cedo para deixar tudo em ordem antes do início das aulas, e então ele precisa fazer cópias de planilhas e chamar o seu conjunto de designers para se certificar que a última peça será pintada no tempo, e ele deve realmente tomar logo um banho, merda-

\- Pare de pensar. - Harry diz, a voz áspera de Harry vibrando profundamente no peito de Louis, onde eles estão pressionados juntos. - Só um pouquinho.

Sim, tudo bem, seu cérebro diz, porque, realmente, como pode ele esperava discutir com isso? Mas então Harry desliza a boca até a garganta de Louis e começa a trabalhar em um chupão e Louis tem que pará-lo.

\- Espera, espera. - ele diz, puxando levemente o cabelo de Harry para afastá-lo. - Não aqui. Muito visível.

Harry choraminga um pouco. - Vamos, Lou. Eu quero deixar em algum lugar onde as pessoas possam ver.

Louis revira os olhos, ignorando a onda de calor que as palavras de Harry enviam através dele. Ele não tem o suficiente nele para lidar com isso, muito menos negar, então ele simplesmente puxa o cotovelo de Harry e faz ruídos descontentes até que Harry pega a dica e muda suas posições.

\- Coloque suas mãos acima de sua cabeça. - Louis diz a ele.

Harry sorri e faz o que ele disse, colocando o braço para trás e mexendo os quadris um pouco nos de Louis. Bastardo insolente. Louis o beija mais uma vez nos lábios, em seguida, ao lado de seu pescoço, e então inclina a cabeça e afunda seus dentes no interior de seu bíceps esquerdo. Harry sibila com a pressão, enganchando um de seus joelhos ao redor de Louis, e Louis suga forte o suficiente em sua pele para fazê-lo cavar suas unhas nas costas de Louis.

Quando ele está satisfeito com o seu trabalho, ele quebra a sucção com um som pequeno e molhado e planta um beijo no local.

\- Aqui. - Louis diz. Ele se afasta para deixar Harry ver o lugar onde foi marcado,o vermelho vivo na pele clara na forma da boca de Louis . - Visível, mas discreto. Ninguém tem que vê-lo a menos que você quer que eles vejam. A solução perfeita.

Harry sorri para ele, e Louis não tem certeza se ele está satisfeito em ser marcado ou com a ideia de Louis.

\- Tudo bem. - ele diz, tocando os lábios de Louis com a ponta do seu dedo. - Esse vai ser o seu lugar, então.

Felizmente, Louis é salvo de ter que responder isso quando Harry lhe dá um tapa na bunda e o empurra.

\- Agora vá em frente, entre no chuveiro. Vou lhe dar cinco minutos antes de ir atrás de você.

\- Generoso de sua parte. - Louis diz, balançando a seus pés.

Harry apenas aperta os lábios como se ele estivesse tentando conter o sorriso.

\- Você não tem ideia.

Quando Louis finalmente chega ao banheiro, ele tem que ter um momento para preparar-se antes de olhar para o seu reflexo no espelho acima da pia. Ele não tem certeza do que espera.

Debochado, ele acredita, é a palavra para o que ele vê quando abre os olhos. Seu cabelo está uma catástrofe absoluta,todo despenteado na parte de trás e molhado de suor, emaranhado em um lado e, sério, que ideia terrível foi a da geleia? Sua boca estava em um vermelho cru. As marcas nas suas costelas e quadris já estavam em cores do rosa ao roxo, e Louis agradeceu aos poderes constituídos por qualquer milagre de contenção que o impedia de deixar Harry deixar um em sua garganta. Não tinha nenhuma maneira que ele poderia ter escondido sem algumas manobras no cachecol realmente elaborada.

Ele está uma bagunça completa, e o pior de tudo, ele gostou.

\- Tenha controle. - Ele diz para seu reflexo.

Ele puxa a cortina de chuveiro e quase tem um ataque cardíaco quando ele vê algo escondido em sua banheira até que ele percebe que é duquesa, encolhida no canto e parecendo profundamente censurada. Aparentemente, o banheiro tinha sido o único lugar seguro que sobrou em seu apartamento.

\- Desculpa, amor. - Louis diz, estendendo a mão para acariciar sua cabeça em desculpas. Ela olha para ele e foge de seu toque, saltando para fora da banheira e desaparecendo na porta.

Fiel à sua palavra, Harry lhe dá tempo suficiente para lavar o cabelo em paz sob a água morna antes de entrar no chuveiro atrás dele. Ele desliza suas mãos pela espuma no estômago de Louis puxa as suas costas contra seu próprio peito, deixando a cabeça cair sobre o ombro de Louis e beijando a pele molhada no lado de seu pescoço. O corpo de Louis derrete no toque, e ele fecha os olhos, desligando seu cérebro por alguns minutos apenas para sentir as mãos de Harry abrangendo seus quadris e o cabelo molhado de Harry aderindo a sua bochecha. Cada polegada do corpo de Harry está escorregadio e próximo, e Louis chega a ter tudo isso, com ele começando a tocá-lo aonde quer.

Ele cobre uma das mãos de Harry com a sua, e sente o sorriso de Harry em seu ombro.

**Z**

Zayn é um amigo maravilhoso, honestamente. Ele lembra-se desta verdade interminável quando ele abraça seu casaco mais apertado contra seu corpo e anda pelo corredor. Quem mais poderia arrastar-se para fora da cama neste tipo de hora imperdoável, um total de trinta minutos mais cedo do que o habitual, apenas para chegar como Louis está lidando com tudo o que ele está gerenciando no momento? Ninguém. Bem, talvez Harry, mas ele não conta. Querer foder alguém gera feitos de força sobre-humana e dedicação. Zayn saberia.

Ele arredonda o canto da sala de Louis e quase para no caminho. Há uma única sala de aula com a porta aberta e luz ligada no corredor escuro, e dela Zayn pode ouvir os sons de alguém cantando.

Ele sabe que Louis pode cantar. Você não tem o tipo de relacionamento co-dependente a longo prazo que Louis tem com teatro sem esse tipo de talento. Anos atrás, ele desenterrou os vídeos de Louis adolescente como Danny Zuko no YouTube e provocou ele sobre eles por um mês, mas mesmo no vídeo de uma peça da escola de baixo orçamento, ficou claro que Louis Tomlinson viveu para performar. Ele dificilmente não deixa qualquer um ouvi-lo cantar, tendo aparentemente colocado na mente que parte de si mesmo acaba com a parte que acredita que o romance é outra coisa senão um desperdício de tempo.

Mas aqui na em sua frente está Louis em pé sobre um banquinho em sua sala de aula, grampeando papéis até o quadro de avisos e cantando para si mesmo, - _Met a boy cute as can be..._

\- Bom dia. - Zayn diz.

Louis quase cai de seu banco em surpresa. Ele bate na cabeça, segurando o muro de suporte, mas seus ombros relaxam quando ele vê que ele é somente Zayn.

\- Oh, olá. - ele diz, tentando muito duro soar casual e avançando diretamente para Definitivamente Escondendo Algo. - O que está fazendo aqui tão cedo?

\- Vim para ver se precisava de alguma ajuda. - Zayn diz. Ele aperta os olhos para Louis. Ele tem círculos sob seus olhos e ele está favorecendo seu lado esquerdo, mas todas as outras parte dele parecem totalmente em paz, satisfeitas e... oh. - Bom Deus. Você finalmente transou com o Harry.

\- O que? - Louis chia, meio caindo e meio descendo de seu banco. - Como você-oh Deus, isso não aconteceu. - seus olhos vagueiam em torno da sala de horror. - não tem nenhum cheiro disso aqui, não é?

\- O que? Não, porque é que... - O cérebro de Zayn raciocina as palavras de Louis, e de repente ele se sente profundamente desconfiado de cada mesa na sala. - Louis. Você não fez isso.

\- Não, não. - Louis fala rapidamente. - Eu- claro que não. Ética e tudo mais.

Zayn relaxou um pouco, mas a sua presunção permaneceu no lugar. Ele sabia disso. Ele estava tentando dizer Louis há meses que Harry estava bem pronto para foder, e ele estava certo. Ele sabe.

\- Mas você transou com o Harry. - ele diz, sorrindo. Louis abre e fecha a boca algumas vezes, parecendo um peixe perturbado, mas ele parece que viria com uma mentira. Seus ombros caíram em derrota, finalmente, e é tudo o que Zayn precisava para não rir.

\- Como você sabe? - Louis diz, se entregando.

\- Cara, - Zayn diz, colocando uma mão no ombro de Louis. - Você estava cantando 'Summer Nights'.

Louis faz uma careta. - E?

\- É dezembro, e você é você. - Zayn diz, e ele não consegue evitar de rir da expressão triste no rosto de Louis. Fica bom nele. - Relaxa, Lou, estou feliz por você. Foi, você sabe, bom?

Zayn ouviu todos os detalhes gráficos das façanhas sexuais de Louis mais de uma vez, as descrições dos traseiros de homens que ele nunca conheceu e detalhes que ele nunca quis saber, mas desta vez Louis apenas ri um pouco, virando o rosto.

\- Ele é muito... ágil. - Louis diz, e a maneira como ele cora diz a Zayn tudo o que ele precisa saber. Então Louis Tomlinson é capaz de ficar tímido depois de tudo, não é? Zayn vai se divertir com isso.

\- Conte-me mais, Louis. - Zayn diz, tão sério como ele consegue. - Conte-me mais. Vocês foram muito longe?

_[essa é uma referência ao filme Grease, assim como a música que o louis estava cantando, ela se chama summer nights, como o zayn disse]_

\- Eu estou cinco segundos de te bater com este grampeador. - Louis diz, mas não há nenhuma força nele. Ele está corando muito para parecer ameaçador.

\- Então, vocês dois são... - Zayn olha para ele. - O que, agora?

Louis desvia o olhar, se encolhendo. - Eu não sei. Não é... eu não sei. - ele tosse. - Oh, a propósito, você tem o código para desbloquear a máquina de cópia lá de cima? A única que tem aqui em baixo não está funcionando, e eu nunca usei a outra antes.

\- Sim, vou até lá com você após o primeiro período. - Zayn diz com desdém, sabendo que é uma tentativa de mudar de assunto. - Então vocês ainda não tiveram essa conversa?

Louis continua fingindo estar intensamente interessado no grampeador. - Hmm? Que conversa?

Zayn revira os olhos. É difícil o suficiente fazer Louis se abrir sobre esse tipo de coisa em um dia normal, Deus sabe que isso vai ser como arrancar os dentes. - A conversa. A oh, hey, nós costumávamos ser amigos que não transavam e agora nós somos amigos que fazem isso, conversa.

\- Não, nós, uh. - Louis pigarreia. - Nós vamos falar disso até depois que as peças estiverem acabadas, você sabe? E o período escolar. Estou ocupado com o trabalho, e ele nas finais. Nós vamos lidar com isso depois. - Ele acidentalmente abre o grampeador e rapidamente fecha-o novamente. - E, hum, sem mais, você sabe, sexo. Até o período acabar.

Zayn levanta as sobrancelhas, inclinando-se para trás contra a mesa de Louis. - E você conversou com ele sobre isso?

\- Sim. - Louis fala defensivamente. - E nós vamos falar sobre as outras coisas também. Eventualmente.

\- Ok, ok, não é da minha conta. - Zayn diz, erguendo as mãos em rendimento.

\- Eu não vejo o que há tanta para falar, de qualquer maneira. - Louis murmura. - Como você disse, agora nós somos amigos que transam. Não é como se fosse a ciência do foguete.

\- Isso não é o que eu- Cristo. - Zayn passa a mão sobre o rosto. - Não é da minha conta. Certo. De qualquer maneira. Isso é segredo ou eu posso dizer a Niall?

Louis ri. - Niall pode saber, sim, sei que ele não vai se importar. Ninguém mais, embora, ok? Não preciso de outras pessoas me perguntando. - Ele cutuca Zayn no estômago, e Zayn lhe dá um tapa de leve na parte de trás da cabeça.

\- Só estou de olho em você, idiota. Tudo bem, eu tenho que ir abrir minha sala. Te vejo daqui a pouco. - Ele sai da sala e vai até o meio do corredor, antes de voltar,colocando a cabeça na sala de Louis novamente.

\- Hey, Lou? - Louis olha para ele com expectativa. - Estou realmente feliz por você, sim? - Louis abaixa a cabeça, mas Zayn ainda pode ver o sorriso impotente em seu rosto.

\- Obrigado, Zayn. - Louis diz em voz baixa, e Zayn cantarola para si mesmo enquanto caminha de volta para o corredor. Se o que ele cantarola é "Summer Nights" ele certamente não planeja dizer a Louis.

Ele está feliz depois que parou naquele dia, porque depois que ele ajuda Louis com a máquina de cópia, ele mal o vê até a noite de abertura da peça. Zayn está com o prazo para terminar, também, e mesmo quando ele tem um momento livre, Louis não tem. Cada segundo que Louis tem de reposição é gasto na peça, e mesmo quando Zayn vai nos ensaios, Louis está dividido em cerca de vinte direções ao mesmo tempo, geralmente ele só tem tempo de ir até Zayn quando algo precisa ser feito antes dele ir lidar com cinco outros problemas.

A vantagem, porém, é que ele começa a assistir Louis e Harry interagir, uma vez que Harry parece aproveitar qualquer oportunidade de aparecer no teatro, geralmente com chá. Eles estão sempre em torno de estudantes, de modo que os dois provavelmente acham que eles estão mantendo uma tampa sobre as coisas, mas mesmo que Louis não tinha contado a Zayn o que tinha acontecido, Zayn teria sido capaz de descobrir isso quando os viu juntos. Ele sabe o que procurar.

Quando Zayn se mudou para seu apartamento há três anos, sua mãe tinha vindo para ajudá-lo decorar. Quando eles terminaram - ou quando ele pensava que eles tinhas terminado - ela tinha saído para seu carro e voltado para dentro com duas pequenas plantas de casa. Ela lhe disse que ele não deveria ser a única coisa viva em sua casa, e o beijou na bochecha, as colocando no parapeito da janela. No momento em que o Natal estava se aproximando, as plantas tinham claramente brotado, crescendo infalivelmente em direção à luz do sol que entrava pela janela todas as tardes. Harry e Louis são como as plantas, se as plantas pudessem ser a luz solar uma para a outra.

Eles tinham sido discretos antes, mas agora é muito mais claro, a maneira como eles inconscientemente recorrem e gravitam em torno do outro. Harry é provisório com ele, movendo-se lenta e constantemente em torno de Louis como se ele fosse um animal arisco que Harry tem medo de assustar, e Zayn continua observando ele se aproximar para tocar em Louis e, em seguida, se afastar no último segundo.

Louis, por sua vez, ainda parece um pouco incrédulo, observando Harry do outro lado da sala e hesitando por vários minutos antes de se aproximar, deslizando os dedos sobre o pulso de Harry, e depois correndo para alguma outra tarefa urgente, um olhar em seu rosto como se ele não pudesse acreditar que fugiu disso. Outras vezes, Louis vai pegar Harry olhando, e seu rosto ilumina-se em um sorriso antes dele se lembrar de algo e escapar para os bastidores, Harry sorrindo atrás dele.

É doce e infantil, e raro, e Zayn está metade emocionado pelos seus amigos e metade fervendo em ciúmes. Na maior parte, porém, é apenas uma prova de sua crença no poder do amor para mover até mesmo as montanhas mais imóveis (leia-se: o orgulho de Louis Tomlinson), então ele realmente não pode reclamar.

É o suficiente para acender um fogo sob seu próprio rabo, por assim dizer. Nada como dois de seus amigos mais próximos transando para deixá-lo desesperado para ter o seu próprio romance épico de volta em movimento. Ele passa três dias de trabalho até ter coragem, elaborando e excluindo duas dúzias de mensagens diferentes, antes de finalmente enviar a Liam uma mensagem convidando-o para a festa anual do aniversário de Louis/Natal na véspera de Natal. A resposta de Liam é cheia de agradecimentos genuínos e uma promessa de tentar ir se ele conseguir ficar fora do trabalho, e Zayn talvez faça uma volta da vitória em torno de seu apartamento apenas de cueca.

Mesmo com todo o tempo que ele gasta compulsivamente verificando se Liam está com qualquer palavra sobre se vai ser capaz de ir ou não, o final da semana passa em um turbilhão. Zayn dá seus exames, e recolhe trabalhos finais, e quando ele cai em seu lugar na noite de Much Ado About Nothing, ele finalmente, finalmente concluí o período.

Ele está puxando o seu telefone para olhar para a sua caixa de entrada vazia um pouco mais quando alguém desliza no assento ao lado dele, e ele se vira para ver Harry.

\- Se importa se eu me juntar a você? - Harry pergunta.

\- Claro que não. - Zayn diz, embolsando seu telefone novamente. Desde que Niall foi convocado na cabine de som, ele realmente não tem ninguém para se sentar, de qualquer maneira. E ele está querendo falar com Harry por alguns dias, na verdade. - Então, você concluiu as finais?

Harry solta um suspiro. - Sim, finalmente. Terminei meu último projeto hoje. Fiquei acordado a noite toda no quarto escuro, mas é bom ter terminado. Você?

Zayn concorda. - Também terminei hoje. Quer dizer, eu tenho uma porrada de marcação para fazer durante as férias, mas poderia ser pior.

Eles caem em silêncio por alguns minutos, observando outros membros do público tomar os seus lugares e pegar vislumbres de membros do elenco espiando por trás das cortinas, antes de Zayn pigarrear.

\- Então, - ele diz. - Harry.

Harry se vira em seu assento, olhando para ele com um sorriso mal disfarçado. - Zayn.

Zayn se sente um idiota, mas ele tem responsabilidades. - Louis e eu somos amigos há muito tempo. - Harry acena. - E ele pode ser um bastardo absoluto, mas eu gosto dele de qualquer maneira.

Outro aceno. - Eu sei o que você quer dizer.

Zayn não pode deixar de sorrir um pouco com isso, antes de colocar seu rosto de volta em seriedade. - Desde que eu gosto dele, eu ficaria muito chateado se ele fosse, eu não sei, machucado de qualquer forma. Por qualquer pessoa. - Ele olha nos olhos de Harry. - E eu sou, como você sabe, muito familiarizado com várias técnicas de incêndios.

\- Anotado. - Harry diz, continuando a falhar em esconder seu sorriso.

Zayn mantém seu nível de contato com os olhos mesmo assim. - Muito. Familiar.

Ele tem o olhar de Harry por cerca de cinco segundos antes dele quebrar o olhar. - Deus, eu quase consegui. - diz ele, rindo, dando a Harry uma risada debochada.

\- Não se preocupe, cara, se eu não te conhecesse eu teria fugido. - ele diz, enxugando as lágrimas. - Técnicas de incêndio, puta merda. - Ele bate em Zayn na parte de trás da cabeça. - Você é um bom amigo, cara. Fico feliz que ele tem você.

Zayn estende a mão e bagunça seu cabelo. - Vocês dois me tem, babaca. - Naquele momento, as luzes começam a escurecer, e ambos se retiram para seus respectivos lados do apoio de braço e resolvem voltar para o show. - Eu vou te matar, embora. - Zayn sussurra ao que a cortina se abre, e Harry lhe dá um sinal de positivo antes do primeiro monólogo se iniciar.

A peça é boa - surpreendentemente boa, se Zayn for honesto. Os dois condutores têm uma grande química, o que provocou um ao outro, e a cronometragem cômica foi boa o suficiente para o público rir quando deve. A cena final chega antes de Zayn ficar entediado, e quando ele se junta à ovação de pé, ele descobre que ele realmente quis dizer isso. Cada membro do elenco recebe seu momento no centro das atenções, e depois Louis é arrastado no palco pelos dois atores principais para uma rodada de aplausos de sua autoria. Ao lado de Zayn, Harry coloca dois dedos na boca e solta um assobio cortante.

Ao que a onda de aplauso para, as pessoas começam a levantarem e saírem do teatro. Harry e Zayn se movem contra o fluxo de tráfego, indo para o palco, onde Louis está abraçando vários atores e membros da equipe técnica. Quando ele se vira e os vê se aproximando, ele sai do palco e os puxa para um abraço.

\- Ai meu Deus, não foi terrível, realmente não foi terrível. - ele diz em um só fôlego, abafado pelo lado da cabeça de Harry. Zayn ri e se afasta do abraço de grupo, observando a forma como o braço de Harry desliza para circular a cintura de Louis. Ele olha para trás, sentindo-se subitamente protetor com eles, e se desloca ligeiramente para bloquear os dois da vista do público.

\- Isso não foi nem um pouco terrível. - ele diz a Louis, cujo rosto ainda está meio escondido no ombro de Harry. - Bem, com exceção de quando Claudio espirrou em Hero, mas suponho que não foi realmente culpa dele.

\- Sim, e Beatrice e Bendy Dick foram realmente bons. - Harry acrescenta.

Louis geme e cobre os olhos com a mão. - É Benedick. Você sabe que é Benedick.

Harry apenas sorri e esfrega o nariz no cabelo de Louis. - Bendy Dick.

\- Falando nisso, - Zayn diz, e Louis olha para cima. - Eu acho que o seu elenco está esperando por você.

Zayn empurra o queixo em direção a multidão atrás deles. Os alunos estão amontoados sobre o palco, abraçando e parabenizando uns aos outros, mas parecendo indispostos a irem a qualquer lugar sem o seu mentor. Zayn finge que não vê alguns deles começando a notar o domínio de Harry em Louis.

\- Merda, sim, desculpe. - Louis diz, finalmente se afastando de Harry. - Tenho que ir, sinto-

\- Sem desculpas. - Harry fala. - Vai parabenizá-los. Eles foram ótimos. Vejo você amanhã, sim? Mesmo horário, no mesmo lugar.

\- Você vai vir para o show de amanhã? - Louis diz, sua boca abrindo ligeiramente. Harry apenas balança a cabeça e rosto de Louis irrompe em um sorriso tão brilhante que é quase ofuscante. Harry sorri de volta, com as mãos nos bolsos, e é como a peça de volta, só que agora é só Harry e Louis dentro de seu próprio pequeno mundo isolado de holofotes.

\- Bem, eu não. - Zayn interrompe, principalmente para lembrar os dois que ele existe. - Trabalho incrível, Lou, realmente bem feito. Vejo você na próxima semana. - Ele olha para Harry, porque ele está começando a temer que ele pode ter que arrastá-lo fisicamente fora de qualquer força gravitacional que Louis parece tê-lo preso. - Vamos deixá-lo a isso, sim?

Harry diz um adeus relutante, e Zayn se sente um pouco estúpido para sequer tentar dar-lhe o sermão Se Você Quebrar Seu Coração, Eu Quebro Suas Pernas quando ele está assistindo ele olhar para Louis desaparecer na multidão de corpos fantasiados com aquele olhar em seu rosto.

\- Como você se sente sobre tomar uma cerveja? - Zayn diz, dando uma cotovelada para tirar Harry fora de qualquer linha de pensamento que ele está. - Tem sido uma longa semana, eu poderia dizer. Tenho certeza que Niall também estará disponível a isso.

\- Sim. - Harry fala, finalmente tirando seus olhos das costas de Louis. - Sim, isso parece brilhante.

Harry se deixa ser afastado, e Zayn mantém um braço em volta de seus ombros todo o caminho para fora do teatro, apenas no caso.


	7. Sete.

**L**

Louis sabe que, na teoria, as férias devem ser um momento de descanso, mas os dias entre a noite de encerramento da peça e véspera de Natal são um borrão completo. Quando ele não está nos bastidores, ele está marcando monografias. Quando ele não está marcando monografias, ele está corrigindo os exames. Quando ele não está corrigindo os exames, ele está fazendo suas desculpas para Harry, que ele não tem visto há dias. E quando ele não está pedindo desculpas a Harry, ele está se preparando para o anual Feriado Extravaganza de Louis Tomlinson.

A Extravaganza tinha ocorrido na véspera de Natal pelos últimos três anos, cada vez maior e mais aplaudida. É uma data impassível no calendário social de todos que importam na vida de Louis, e com razão: é o aniversário de Louis. E isso não passará sem ser celebrado, apesar de qualquer feriados menores que possa segui-lo.

Ele tinha começado como uma festa de Natal/Aniversário simples, o primeiro ano em que ele se mudou para Manchester, antes que ele tivesse muitos amigos. Ele queria impressionar seus novos colegas, então fez um esforço. Naturalmente, quando Louis faz um esforço,os resultados são legendários, e sua festa tinha sido o assunto da sala dos professores por semanas. Zayn pode ou não ter sido fotografado vestindo um abajur na cabeça e algo mais. Essas são as bases da amizade.

Infelizmente, seu sucesso teve consequências. Ele teve que fazer uma para si mesmo no ano seguinte, assim de repente, em vez de algumas tigelas de ponche e gemada, tinha havido um bar completo com bebidas com temas natalinos. Niall tinha acordado no telhado do edifício vestido como Papai Noel, e Louis tinha que contabilizar mais uma vitória. Mas então chegou o Natal de novo, e ele não podia deixar todo mundo para baixo, então ele tirou todos os móveis de seu apartamento e criou uma pista de dança, com uma luz estroboscópica vermelha e verde. Tinha sido um grande sucesso, mesmo com os policiais que chegaram para acabar com a festa.

E agora é hora de fazer tudo de novo, melhor e maior. Ele tem uma reputação a manter. Infelizmente, o fato de que sua vida caiu para um estado de desastre durante o mês passado significa que ele não está tão preparado quanto ele normalmente estaria. Ano passado, por esta altura, ele já teria uma ordem de dez dúzias de docinhos, cinco caixas de cerveja no monte de neve em sua varanda, e cinquenta jardas revertidas de guirlanda de pipoca falsa em glitter dourado, e Duquesa em um recorde de nove minutos antes que ela rasgasse seu pequeno chapéu de duende e tentasse comê-lo. Desta vez ele não tinha sequer comida o suficiente em sua geladeira para comer no almoço, muito menos acomodar a multidão de pessoas que vêm para fazê-lo feliz. Ele precisa colocar sua bunda para trabalhar.

Felizmente, ele enviou os convites (cartões minúsculos ligados a enfeites de Natal de vidro com fita de seda aninhado dentro de caixas de ouro em uma camada de papel de seda salpicado de glitter, de bom gosto e divertido, Cristo, ele é bom) antes de as coisas ficarem muito frenéticas. Mas ainda há a questão dos alimentos, bebidas, entretenimento, decorações, e cada pequeno detalhe. Ele acaba segurando duzentos copos de plástico vermelho ao peito na loja de festas, tendo um colapso nervoso sobre toalhas de mesa e logísticas de álcool, de modo que ele liga para Niall e Zayn como reforços. Lhe dói admitir a derrota, mas ele não pode fazer isso sozinho no momento.

— Você sabe, você poderia ligar para Harry — Niall diz a ele em uma tarde, enquanto ele está colocando as cordas de onze luzes ao longo do teto do apartamento de Louis. — Tenho certeza que ele estaria disposto a ajudar.

— Isso não vai acontecer — Louis diz. Ele mantém os olhos sobre o arranjo de mesa em que está trabalhando. Vermelho, branco e prata é sua paleta este ano. Inspirado. Ele está organizando romãs decorativas. Romãs irá mantê-lo são.

Ele finge não notar Niall e Zayn trocando um olhar do outro lado da sala.

Harry continua mandando mensagens de texto para ele ao longo da semana, se oferecendo para pegar qualquer coisa que ele possa precisar ou passar por aqui para ajudá-lo a arrumar as coisas. Louis dá de ombros o tempo todo e insiste que tudo está sob controle, mesmo quando claramente não está, mesmo quando ele quase quebra a perna caindo da escada enquanto está levando para baixo uma caixa de decorações do alto de seu armário. Ele se sente mal por isso, mas teme que ter Harry por perto o levará a ter que falar sobre sentimentos, o que não é exatamente algo que ele sente que possa lidar agora. Ou nunca, realmente. Assim, ele mantém a cabeça baixa e espera que Harry não o odeie por isso.

Eles fazem isso através de sete dias de corrida, de limpar seu apartamento de cima a baixo, de procurar um lugar em Manchester para alugar uma fonte de chocolate em tão pouco tempo, e na noite de 23 tudo está finalmente, finalmente pronto. Os cinzeiros estão brilhantes. O pudim está refrigerando no frigobar. Os vidros de Natal com temas foram organizados no balcão com cuidado, na esperança de que as pessoas vão ficar absolutamente e monumentalmente bêbados.

Louis está finalmente enrolado em sua cama e começando a dormir quando o zumbido de seu telefone o acorda. Ele aperta os olhos para a luz e leva os polegares através da tela de bloqueio para encontrar uma última mensagem de texto de Harry esperando em sua caixa de entrada.

_por favor, pelo menos deixe-me levar algo, eu quero ajudar xx_

Louis enterra o rosto no travesseiro. Ele está transando com a pessoa mais genuinamente boa no planeta, fora o bombeiro de Zayn e provavelmente algumas freiras em algum lugar. Ele é quase certamente um idiota.

 _asse alguma coisa, se vc quiser,_ ele manda de volta, então ele empurra o telefone para debaixo do travesseiro e espera cair no sono.

Ele acorda cedo no dia seguinte com nove mensagens de aniversário, porque, oh, certo, é seu aniversário. Ele conseguiu esquecer dessa parte em algum lugar ao longo do caminho. Há uma de Harry, uma de Zayn, uma de Niall, uma da sua mãe e duas de suas irmãs, e o resto de velhos amigos de Doncaster. Ele os lê enquanto toma seu chá. Ele tem vinte e seis anos de idade.

— Eu estou — Louis diz a sua gata —, oficialmente mais perto dos trinta do que dos vinte.

Duquesa olha para ele, em seguida, bate sobre uma lata de colheres de plástico de uma forma que parece proposital.

Ele não tem muito tempo para pensar sobre sua idade desde que seu dia está cheio de telefonemas calorosos e entregas de  _hors d'oeuvres_  (petiscos), organizar pratos e guardanapos, correr rapidamente até a loja, porque ele esqueceu que estava faltando seu tipo favorito de conhaque. Ele passa a maior parte da noite antes da festa meticulosamente passando sua calça vermelha e experimentando três diferentes pares de suspensórios antes de rejeitar todos eles em favor de um suéter branco felpudo, porque caramba, está frio.

Niall chegou uma hora antes da festa ostentando um chapéu vermelho e verde, e começa a montar o equipamento AV. Ele e sua lista interminável de remixes de Natal têm sido sempre o comando da música para esta festa particular, mas este ano Louis tem que ligar o karaokê, além da pista de dança.

Zayn é o próximo a chegar, a única vez em um ano que ele não está modernamente atrasado e só porque é sob a ameaça de danos corporais de Louis.

— Desculpe-me — diz Louis, bloqueando a porta com seu corpo quando Zayn tenta entrar. — Eu conheço você? Você está na lista de convidados?

— Sai da porra da minha frente Louis, está congelando aqui fora — Zayn bufa, seus dentes batendo.

— Você se parece tanto com meu amigo Zayn — Louis diz —, exceto que ele é o tipo de cara que sempre adere a códigos de roupas de festa para seus amigos, e sua cabeça está tragicamente ostentando nenhum chapéu festivo. Você é um completo estranho para mim.

Zayn olha para ele, seu rosto se iluminou em flashes pelas luzes multicoloridas do próprio chapéu de Louis, que é na forma de uma árvore de Natal. Ele murmura algo que Louis não consegue entender, meio abafado pela lenço e a gola alta de seu casaco.

— Desculpe — Louis diz, levando uma mão até a orelha de forma dramática. — Não entendi muito bem.

— Eu disse que passei realmente um bom tempo em meu cabelo! — Zayn diz.

— Ah, sim! — Louis diz ao que ele fica de lado. —  _Agora_  te reconheço! — Zayn tenta dar um pontapé na canela de Louis ao que ele desliza para dentro, mas Louis se esquiva. — Devo pensar que o seu homem doce está vindo esta noite, afinal?

— Você sabe que eu teria falado se ele tivesse dito isso — Zayn diz. Ele encolhe os ombros no casaco, batendo o punho contra Niall quando ele passa no caminho para descarregar na cama de Louis. Louis tem todos eles bem treinados no protocolo casacos de festa até agora. — Última vez que ouvi ainda era um talvez.

— Bem, cara — Niall diz —, se ele não aparecer, podemos apenas jogar a árvore no fogo.

— Ha, ha, ha, muito engraçado — Zayn diz. — Me deixe bêbado o suficiente e eu poderia fazer isso.

Não é muito depois que as pessoas começam a chegar, garrafas de licor e caixas de cerveja na mão. Niall está com o aparelho de som tocando algo relativamente relaxado, algum cover acústico de "O Holy Night", mas Louis sabe que ele está apenas aliviando as pessoas para as coisas antes de todo mundo ficar bêbado o suficiente para ele ligar a luz estroboscópica. A taxa de participação é boa, como de costume, e Louis tem o prazer de ver que todos além de Zayn estão honrando a regra do chapéu obrigatório que ele pôs nos convites.

É sempre interessante ver todos os seus mundos diferentes colidirem. Todos se espremendo, conversando, bebendo e rindo, enchendo gradualmente as paredes do apartamento de Louis com rostos de todas as partes de sua vida, um de seus velhos amigos de uni conversando com seu bibliotecário no canto, o assistente de Zayn fazendo shots com duas das meninas de duas portas depois. Ele apenas disse  _olá_  para Stan, que veio saltando com uma caixa de cerveja e dois dos outros rapazes de Doncaster, quando a porta se abre novamente e ele é quase atingido no rosto com uma pilha de caixas.

— Desculpe! — diz a pessoa por trás deles, e se Louis não tivesse conhecido a voz intimamente até agora, o cabelo encaracolado que espreita sobre a parte superior das caixas teria denunciado Harry imediatamente. — Desculpe, eu realmente não consigo ver aonde eu- oh, olá aniversariante!

Harry colocou a cabeça em torno do lado de sua braçada de caixas para sorrir para Louis. Ele está usando um par de chifres de rena com pequenos sinos pendurados neles, e há flocos de neve em seus cachos. É a primeira vez que Louis o vê em uma semana, e é incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa, além de sorrir estupidamente de volta para ele, desejando que estivesse talvez um pouco menos embriagado para isso.

— Chapéu legal — Harry diz alegremente. Ele se inclina para beijar Louis na bochecha, mas erra, muito ocupado tentando equilibrar tudo o que ele está transportando, e acaba beijando em algum lugar entre a maçã do rosto e seu cabelo.

— O que em nome de Cristo é tudo isso? — Louis diz, fechando a porta atrás de Harry antes de muita neve entrar.

— Você me disse para assar algo — Harry diz. Ele começa a fazer o seu caminho para a cozinha, a multidão se afastou como o Mar Vermelho para deixá-lo passar, e Louis o segue. — Talvez eu possa ter me empolgado um pouco.

Ele coloca as caixas para baixo no pequeno espaço vazio deixado na mesa da cozinha de Louis e começa a desempacota-los e, Jesus, Harry se superou. As primeiras quatro caixas estão preenchidas com uma dúzia de cupcakes em cada, diferentes sabores, todos cobertos de açúcar cristalizado em variados tons de cores natalinas e granulados . A última caixa é a mais alta, e quando Harry abre, Louis sente a sua boca cair completamente aberta.

—  _Haz_.

É um bolo, três camadas pelo que parece, todo coberto com uma camada grossa de glacé esbranquiçado e enfeitado em vermelho. No meio dele escrito em glacé vermelho estão as palavras  _Feliz aniversário, Louis!_  Os i's pontilhadas com pequenos rostos sorridentes.

Louis olha para ele por alguns segundos, em seguida, puxa Harry em um abraço pela cintura, e Harry está rindo dele, mas ele está tonto e Harry _fez um bolo de aniversário_  e o que mais ele pode fazer?

— Eu não sabia se você já tinha um ou não — Harry diz quando Louis o solta.

— Eu... — Louis começa, e então para e começa de novo. — Não, com todo o resto eu- eu me esqueci completamente.

— Que bom, então — Harry diz sorrindo. — Espero que goste de veludo vermelho.

Louis bate no ombro de Harry com o seu próprio e pega uma das caixas de cupcakes.

— Vamos, então, vamos comer todos antes de eu ficar bêbado demais para ser confiável com coisas que iriam manchar o tapete.

E, bem, honestamente, os cupcakes realmente não combinam com sua paleta de cores. Parte dele quer morrer um pouco quando ele pensa no açúcar cristalizado azul e verde brilhante e granulados dourados entre suas bandejas cuidadosamente escolhidas de biscoitos de açúcar polvilhados com casca de hortelã-pimenta, mas o resto dele realmente não se importa. O resto dele só quer colocá-los em algum lugar que todos possam ver.

— O que é tudo isso? — Harry diz, apontando para o ponche nas tigelas colocadas no balcão.

— Ah, o especial de Natal do Tomlinson — Louis diz com orgulho. — O da direita é gemada com conhaque, e depois o outro à esquerda nos aquecedores é o chocolate quente com licor de hortelã-pimenta.

— Impressionante — Harry diz com um aceno de cabeça. — Queria poder beber esta noite.

Louis faz uma pausa no meio de colocar os cupcakes numa pirâmide para franzir a testa para ele.

— Por que você não pode?

— Prometi a minha mãe que eu estaria em casa quando ela acordasse para a manhã de Natal —Harry diz ele. — Já estou com minha mala no carro.

— Hm, acho que você tem um passe dessa vez, Styles — Louis diz, retornando aos seus cupcakes. Ele tenta não pensar sobre o fato de que Harry estará sóbrio durante toda a noite e será capaz de se lembrar de tudo que Louis diz ou faz enquanto estava bêbado. Isso soa como um problema para o Louis Sóbrio, que abandonou o lugar cerca de meia hora atrás.

— Ei — Harry diz em voz baixa, e quando Louis olha para cima, o rosto de Harry está suave e cuidadoso. — Nós estamos bem?

Louis olha para Harry parado ali, do outro lado das sobremesas, dois bolinhos em cada mão, e ele odeia que tenha feito o outro se sentir como se tivesse que perguntar.

— Sim, nós estamos bem.

A primeira onda de professores mais velhos da escola e pessoas que têm de estar em casa cedo começam a ir embora por volta das dez horas, e Louis sabe que significa que é quase a hora de as coisas ficarem interessantes. Quando a chefe do departamento de Inglês - a última pessoa de qualquer um deles que poderia ficar em apuros por ficar bêbado e desordenado - finalmente sai, Stan fecha a porta atrás dela.

— Tudo bem — Stan grita — vamos fazer a porra de uns  _shots_!

Uma onda de animação atravessa todo o apartamento e Niall liga as luzes. Uma de suas próprias criações vem explodindo através do sistema de som, um mashup remixado de Rosemary Clooney/LMFAO que ele fez no ano passado com o título "Tenha um Feliz Shot", e alguém começou a passar uma rodada de vodca.

— Mexa seus quadris, Harold — Louis diz, se virando para agarrar Harry pelo ombro. Ele está consciente de que suas palavras já estão começando a ficar um pouco confusas, mas está tudo bem. Isso só serve para explicar seu ponto, realmente.

— Considere-os mexidos — Harry diz. Ele passa seu shot junto com uma piscadela como se para lembrar Louis que ele já se tornou bem familiarizado com os lombos de Harry. Louis cotovela ele antes de subir em uma das cadeiras da cozinha, erguendo o copo alto.

— Ahem — ele grita para a multidão sobre a música. — Sr. Horan, se você quiser ser tão amável e abaixar o som um pouco. — Niall abaixa, e todo mundo se vira para Louis, shots na mão.

— Eu gostaria de agradecer a todos vocês pessoas adoráveis por transformarem esta noite para celebrar a razão para a estação: eu. — Todo mundo ri com isso, e Louis levanta um dedo para todos eles, sorrindo. — Honestamente, porém, eu não sei onde estaria sem vocês. Então, eu gostaria de propor um brinde! Para mim, é claro, e à todos vocês, aos amigos antigos e aos novos — ele olha para baixo e chama a atenção de Harry, e Harry está sorrindo de volta para ele, os sinos brilhando sob as luzes —, para mais um ano, e, claro, para ficarmos absolutamente bêbados e zoar de nós mesmos esta noite sem levar em conta a nossa segurança pessoal, saúde!

Todo mundo gritou em concordância e engoliram os seus shots de uma vez, e depois de um coro de tosse e crepitação, Niall aumentou a música novamente.

De sua posição, Louis é capaz de tirar um momento para avaliar todo o grupo de uma só vez. A pista de dança improvisada já está lotada, dezenas de chapéus de Natal sacudindo com a música. Alguém está alinhando um outro lote de shots no balcão da cozinha. Duas pessoas estão embriagadamente se pegando sob o visco. Um começo promissor.

O único que não parece estar se divertindo é Zayn, que passou os últimos trinta minutos mexendo em seu telefone. Até mesmo o seu topete parece um pouco derrotado, embora isso possa ser de quando Niall tentou forçar um chapéu de Papai Noel em sua cabeça.

— Harry — Louis grita sobre o barulho —, eu acho que posso precisar de você para me ajudar a descer, já que minhas habilidades motoras não são o que eram há uma hora atrás.

Harry ri e oferece sua mão, que Louis aceita, deixando-se guiar para baixo pelo outro lado de Harry em seu quadril. Ele está bêbado e feliz o suficiente para dar-lhe um tapa na bunda como agradecimento.

— Preciso ir ver o nosso pequeno bravo soldado de amor não correspondido — Louis diz, e Harry balança a cabeça e empurra-o, virando-se para retomar uma conversa com Stan. Louis faz o seu caminho através da multidão, tropeçando um pouco antes de chegar até a cadeira, empurrando ela na parede do banheiro, onde Zayn está fazendo beicinho.

— Zayn — Louis diz, inclinando-se para olhar para o rosto de Zayn. — Zaaaaaayn, pare de twittar músicas tristes e venha dançar comigo.

— Eu não- — Zayn reclamou, mas então olhou para cima e avistou algo sobre o ombro de Louis e todo o seu rosto congelou em uma expressão de choque típico de desenho animado.

Louis se vira, esperando ver que alguém tinha quebrado uma janela ou pisado em seu gato ou beijado alguém que não deveria, mas o que ele encontra é Liam de pé na porta de seu apartamento e parecendo muito, muito fora do lugar.

— Meu Deus — Louis diz, colocando uma mão sobre seu coração —, é um milagre natalino.

Ele faz o seu caminho através da sala, deixando Zayn paralisado atrás dele como se tivesse visto o fantasma natalino ou algo assim. Louis pega um vislumbre de Niall quando ele se move, e ele está praticamente pulando para cima e para baixo, parecendo extremamente bêbado e muito animado, apontando bruscamente para Liam com a boca movendo-se em algo que se parece com:  _"Você está vendo essa merda?"_  Louis sorri para ele e levanta os dois polegares. Hoje à noite vai ser ainda mais divertido do que ele esperava.

— Olá! — Louis quando ele chega em Liam, uma imagem de  _yuletide cheer_. Antes de o pobre homem ainda ter uma chance de responder, Louis puxa-o para um abraço. — Feliz Natal! Que bom que você pôde vir!

Liam, para seu crédito, retribui o abraço com muito menos desconforto do que Louis estava esperando. Seu casaco é de lã escura e áspera e muito prático. Quando Louis se afasta, ele está sorrindo genuinamente para ele, parecendo satisfeito apenas por ter alguns novos amigos.

Antes de Liam ter uma chance de dizer qualquer coisa, Zayn de repente está ao lado deles, sorrindo de uma forma que provavelmente era ser cativante e casual, mas que Louis pode reconhecer facilmente como a histeria cega que é. Ele puxa Liam para um abraço, encorajado pelo álcool e por Louis já ter quebrado o gelo. Louis mantém Liam ao seu lado, já que ele sabe que Zayn vai encher ele sobre isso mais tarde. Ele fecha os olhos quando Zayn o abraça, ainda sorrindo, e nem sequer parece alarmado quando Zayn leva o abraço a ser um pouco longo demais.

— Desculpe, estou tão atrasado — Liam diz quando eles se separam, e ele realmente parece sincero sobre isso. — O trabalho estava uma loucura hoje, e então eu fiquei preso na neve no caminho.

— Está tudo bem, está totalmente bem, está, você sabe, nós estamos... — Zayn divaga e fica em silêncio por um momento, apenas olhando alegremente para Liam como se ele ainda não conseguisse acreditar que ele está realmente lá. Liam pisca de volta para ele.

— Zayn — Louis diz incisivamente, pisando em seu pé —, por que não mostrar ao nosso amigo onde ele pode colocar seu casaco?

— Sim, certo, é claro — Zayn diz, de volta em ação. Ele agarra Liam pelo cotovelo e lhe dá um pequeno puxão. — E então você tem que ver a comida, temos de  _vários_ tipos.

Eles desaparecem no meio da multidão, e Louis se vira para encontrar Harry olhando para ele da cozinha, com os olhos arregalados.

— Ai meu  _Deus_  — Harry fala.

—  _Eu sei_  — Louis responde de volta.

Depois disso, honestamente tudo fica um pouco embaçado para Louis. Alguém lhe entrega um outro shot, e depois ele tem um copo de gemada, e depois outro, e então as misturas de Niall que tem gosto de molho de amora e Irlanda e a promessa de uma ressaca. Ele se lembra da camisa de alguém batendo em seu rosto quando ela foi lançada através da sala e de ter engolido pelo menos quatro cupcakes até que sua boca estava manchada de verde. Ele se lembra de Niall assinar os seios de uma mulher, o que deveria ser confuso, mas honestamente ele nem ligou na hora.

Ele se lembra de assistir Zayn derramar o seu próprio prato de comida em todos os lugares e ao mesmo tempo dizer algo a Liam com um monte de gestos com as mãos e, em seguida, olhar principalmente com admiração quando Liam pegou um pano de prato e começou a limpá-lo para ele. Ele se lembra de Niall dar um jeito no sistema de som para dizer a todos para calar a boca, enquanto Harry iluminou as velas no bolo, e ele se lembra de todos cantando-lhe feliz aniversário. Ele não se lembra o que desejou, mas se lembra de olhar para Harry enquanto fazia isso.

Ele se encostou no balcão da cozinha, tentando deixar sua visão em linha reta pelo o tempo suficiente para dizer se ele precisava ou não colocar mais comida para fora, quando Stan deslizou ao lado dele e jogou um braço sobre os ombros.

— Então, cara — ele diz, seu hálito cheirando a tortas de carne e cerveja —, algo de novo acontecendo? Você sabe, em sua... vida.

Louis aperta os olhos para ele.

— Perdoe-me se eu estiver errado, porque eu estou muito bêbado, mas nós já não tivemos essa conversa hoje à noite?

— Sim, mas você não mencionou o companheiro robusto — Stan diz, gesticulando por toda a parte. Harry estava no aparelho de som com Niall nas costas, rindo enquanto olhava as seleções de músicas do karaokê.

— Esse é o Harry — Louis diz.

— Eu sei — Stan diz, revirando os olhos. — Nós nos conhecemos. Ele te trouxe um bolo de aniversário.

— Sim, ele trouxe — Louis diz. Sua estratégia é ser tão evasivo quanto possível e, em seguida, talvez a conversa só vai acabar. Além disso, bebida. Ele precisa de outra bebida.

— Então, qual é a história? — Stan pressiona. — Tenho certeza que você notou que ele está bastante em forma.

Louis não pode deixar de sorrir lamentosamente para baixo em seu copo enquanto ele preenche com cidra.

— Bastante.

— Ele parece gostar bastante de você — Stan fala, e isso pega a atenção de Louis.

— O que você quer dizer? — Louis diz, levantando a cabeça. — Ele te disse algo?

— Aha! — Stan exalta, parecendo triunfante. — Então há algo acontecendo, hein?

Louis empurra o ombro contra Stan e faz uma expressão que pretende ser de desdém, mas ele está tão bêbado que só Deus sabe o que acaba parecendo.

— Tudo bem, sim. Eu estou transando com ele, mas não é um grande negócio ou qualquer coisa. Nós somos amigos.

Stan levanta as sobrancelhas.

— Sério? Não é grande coisa? Porque eu não me lembro a última vez que você realmente fez amizade com alguém que você transou.

Louis dá-lhe um olhar apropriado por isso.

— Olha, eu só estou, você sabe — Stan diz, removendo braço e voltando a sua cerveja. — Eu não quero deixar as coisas estranhas se você estiver, seja o que for. Você parece muito feliz, Lou. É legal.

Ele dá a Louis um sorriso, encolhendo os ombros e desaparecendo de volta para a festa, e Louis fica olhando para ele por um momento antes de beber metade de seu copo de cidra de uma só vez.

A sidra faz o truque. Ele é capaz de desfrutar o resto da noite sem analisar o que Stan disse, muito ocupado fugindo de uma lapdance de seu assistente de medicina veterinária e dançando com metade do departamento de matemática com os sons de dubstep Bing Crosby. Em algum lugar Zayn ainda está conversando com Liam, casualmente tentando leva-los para o visco só para ter todo o seu trabalho desfeito toda vez que Liam se afastava educadamente para fora do caminho para deixar alguém passar e movê-los para dois pés atrás.

Há muita coisa para rir para Louis se preocupar com qualquer outra coisa no momento. Ele nem sequer tem um ataque quando Harry o agarra e mantém os olhos na pista de dança quando "All I Want For Christmas is You" começa a tocar, balançando os quadris nos de Louis, cantando o  _ooh, baby_  em seu ouvido.

É mais ou menos nessa hora que o karaokê bêbado inicia e, Jesus, valeu a pena ver Niall falando docemente em empréstimos de todos os equipamentos da escola só para ver Harry gritando a "Santa Baby", com os quadris lânguidos e voz rouca e mais quente do que ele tem o direito de ser quando ele não está nem mesmo falando sério sobre isso.

Por volta de duas horas da manhã, Niall e Zayn decidem ir para a varanda para fumar um cigarro, ao mesmo tempo. Harry arrasta Louis para fora com eles, apesar de seus protestos de como está fodidamente frio lá fora, e Liam segue-os, presumivelmente porque os quatro deles são as únicas pessoas que ele realmente conhece nessa festa.

Na verdade, é meio que legal uma vez que eles estão todos lá fora, lotando o espaço pequeno da varanda de Louis. Niall senta em uma das cadeiras frágeis de Louis com sua cerveja enquanto Louis se senta em outro, os joelhos levados até o queixo contra o frio. Zayn está se inclinando contra a grade, bêbado demais para pensar em posar para Liam, que parece melhor sobre ele de qualquer maneira, todos os membros soltos e os olhos enevoados.

Harry se inclina atrás da cadeira de Louis.

— Está com frio?

— Um pouco, sim — Louis diz através da vibração de seus dentes. A próxima coisa que ele percebe é Harry envolvendo os braços em volta dos ombros e peito de Louis, pressionando o calor de seu corpo nele.

— Isso está bem? — Harry pergunta em seu ouvido, e Louis apenas culpa o álcool pelo o fato de que tudo o que ele pode fazer é balançar a cabeça e se encostar nele. Zayn levanta as sobrancelhas para eles, e Louis mentalmente quer que ele vá se foder.

Louis olha em volta dele, para Niall todo esparramado na cadeira, Zayn acendendo um cigarro, Liam procurando algo no chão, com as costas contra a porta da varanda, as luzes ao longe e a neve caindo e o vapor de sua respiração misturada com a de Harry, e ele só. É uma sensação boa, eles cinco reunidos.

Louis está possivelmente muito bêbado.

— Boa escolha de música, Harry — Zayn difama, exalando uma baforada de fumaça. — Seria realmente impressionante se você conseguisse levá-lo para lá, no entanto. — Ele aponta para Louis com o cigarro, e Louis dá a língua para ele.

— Você acha que ele iria? — Harry diz, animando-se, e não, não,  _nope_.

— Não, ele não iria — Louis diz.

— Seria brilhante, no entanto! — Harry diz, inclinando-se para trás e virando a cabeça um pouco para olhar para Louis. Não é realmente justo como seus olhos estão brilhando nas luzes do chapéu estúpido de Louis. Mais uma vez, Louis tem apenas que culpar a si mesmo. — Eu nunca cheguei a vê-lo performar, apenas gritar com outras pessoas, enquanto elas fazem.

Louis ignora Harry, deslocando sua atenção para Zayn, que é muito mais fácil de resistir.

— Por que você não vai lá, Malik? Você nasceu para o palco. Stripper com um coração de ouro, é o que você é.

— E um fígado de ferro — diz Zayn.

— Besteira — Niall diz, rindo uma nuvem de fumaça. — Eu tenho fotos de você nu em uma lagoa vomitando em um pato.

— Pobre pato — Liam entra na conversa, parecendo preocupado. — Ele só faz coisas de pato, e então acontece um súbito-

— Tsunami de vômito — Louis replica.

Liam balança a cabeça sabiamente.

— Tsu-vom-i.

É tão ridículo e tão inexpressivo que todos eles riem, enchendo a varanda e ecoando o telhado do prédio ao lado.

— Nós vamos mantê-lo — Louis diz, apontando um dedo instável para Liam, e é impossível dizer quem parece mais satisfeito com o rumo dos acontecimentos, Liam ou Zayn.

— Se vamos mantê-lo, ele deve votar se você vai ou não cantar para nós — Harry diz.

— Não vai haver  _votos_  — Louis diz. — Isso não é uma democracia. Isso é uma ditadura partidária, e eu sou o ditador.

— Você disse uma dessas sílabas certo — diz Niall. — Liam, vota.

— Bem, quero dizer — Liam diz —, só se ele quiser.

— Oh, ele quer — Zayn fala, cortando os protestos de Louis.

— Ele quer, ele realmente quer — Niall acrescenta, e Louis retira cada boa coisa que ele já disse sobre qualquer um deles.

— Então meu voto é sim — Liam sorri.

— Eu acho que isso torna unânime — diz Niall. Ele apunhala o cigarro no braço da cadeira e desliza rapidamente a bunda no balção. — Certo, Harry?

— Unânime — Harry confirma.

— Infelizmente esta votação não significa nada, porque eu não reconheço a autoridade do proletariado — Louis diz. Ele se pergunta fracamente se tomar muitos shots de vodka fez dele um pouco comunista. Ou é o contrário? Quem era o proletariado de novo? O álcool é ruim.

— Que pena — Zayn diz. — Hora de karaokê Bolchevique.

É quatro contra um agora e Louis não tem chance, não importa o quanto ele tenta dizer-lhes que ele está definitivamente muito bêbado para isso. Harry consegue tirá-lo à força de sua cadeira, e, em seguida, Niall e Zayn o pegam sob as axilas. Depois de alguns minutos muito confusos, Harry arrastou sua mesa de café para fazer um palco e Zayn está introduzindo-o como "o Ilustre e gostoso Louis Tomlinson" e, em seguida, Louis está segurando um microfone na frente de todo o grupo, enquanto as primeiras notas de "Jingle Bell rock" inundam a sala.

Bem. Se ele vai ser publicamente humilhado, ele está muito bem em fazer isso com estilo. Ele coloca uma mão em seu quadril, vira seu cabelo, e interpreta cada presença de palco que ele não tem usado nos últimos anos.

E talvez seja apenas porque ele está bêbado, ou ele é o anfitrião, ou é seu aniversário, mas a multidão vai à  _loucura_. Ele faz o melhor que pode, pulando para cima e para baixo no comprimento da mesa, a mão livre batendo através do ar. Niall finge desmaiar nos braços de Zayn quando Louis sopra-lhe um beijo. Louis esqueceu o quanto ele ama isso, quão natural se sente ao ficar de pé na frente de uma platéia e cantar. Ele nunca percebeu o quanto ele está sentindo falta esse sentimento.

Tem sido anos desde que Louis se levantou na frente de alguém e cantou com excepção demonstrando partes aos seus alunos, anos desde que ele iluminou uma multidão, anos desde que ele sentiu esse prazer de performar. Ele observa Stan rindo com algumas das meninas de Doncaster e o professor de alemão dançando com dois de seus amigos da uni e ele se deixa mergulhar na energia da multidão e no som da música, e isso é apenas uma canção estúpida de Natal, mas ele se deixa levar.

O apartamento irrompeu em aplausos quando a música acabou, e Louis faz uma reverência elaborada, quase caindo da mesa de café. Harry está lá para pegá-lo em torno da cintura e o colocar no chão, rindo tanto que está quase em lágrimas, e Louis quer beijá-lo ali mesmo, mas ele não faz.

Parece que o desempenho de Louis é o clímax dramático da festa, porque não muito tempo depois disso, as pessoas começaram a lhe dar tapas em suas costas e dizer-lhe adeus. Os que beberam menos se deram tempo para ficar sóbrios para enfrentarem a neve, enquanto o resto começava a recolher seus casacos e ligar para táxis. Ele propôs Stan uma despedida com a promessa de devolver suas calças desaparecidas quando voltar para Doncaster e assiste Zayn abraçar Liam em despedida quando ele é chamado para o quartel para lidar com um excedente de catástrofes com árvore de Natal. Logo são apenas vinte pessoas, depois dez, então são 3h e Louis está colocando Zayn em um táxi, pagando o motorista com antecedência e desligando os resmungos bêbado de Zayn.

— Destino — ele diz, pela milionésima vez nos últimos cinco minutos. — Destino de Natal.  _Destimas_. (trocadilho de destino+christmas)

— Vai dormir, companheiro — Louis diz, e Zayn apenas sorri com ar sonhador para ele antes que a porta se fechar e o táxi descer a rua.

Ele está tremendo quando faz o seu trajeto de volta pelo caminho de neve para o seu apartamento. Deus, quanto tempo se passou desde que ele fez isso, cuidando dos bêbados enquanto ele mesmo está despedaçado? O Louis Universitário teria vergonha.

Ele cambaleia até as escadas para seu apartamento, e quase geme alto quando ele vê que ainda há outra pessoa lá, vagando ao redor da sala de estar. O som fica em sua garganta, no entanto, quando ele vê que ele é Harry fazendo o seu caminho através do apartamento com um saco de lixo, coletando o lixo.

— Você está- oi. Você está aqui — Louis consegue dizer, sua língua grossa na boca. Ele inclina-se pesadamente contra a porta. Porra. Ele nunca mais vai beber nada que Niall misture.

— Bem observado, Lou — Harry diz com um sorriso. — Imaginei que poderia ajudar com tudo isso. — Ele aponta para os destroços do apartamento de Louis. Está pior do que na festa do ano passado, pior do que a maratona de sexo dele e de Harry. Parece haver bolo de veludo vermelho manchado em uma das almofadas do seu sofá. Bem, é isso ou sangue. Deus, por favor, que seja bolo.

Louis agora geme, deslizando na porta e sentando em seu tapete de boas vindas.

— Deus, eu vou ficar acordado a noite toda para lidar com isso. E eu tenho que dirigir amanhã para minha mãe. — Ele deixa sua cabeça cair para trás contra a porta com um baque. — Por que eu socializo? Por que eu não fiquei apenas na cama com minha gata?

— A eterna questão — Harry diz, caminhando e estendendo uma mão. Louis a pega e deixa Harry puxá-lo na posição vertical. O movimento repentino o deixa tonto, e ele é grato por as mãos de Harry estarem firmes em sua cintura, mais uma vez. — Eu posso ficar e ajudar, não se preocupe.

Louis pisca para ele, e Harry apenas sorri e volta a arrumar. Louis serpenteia cegamente até a pia e tenta lavar os pratos, mas se vira para Harry distraidamente.

— Você também tem que dirigir para seus pais, no entanto.

Harry dá de ombros, puxando para baixo algumas das luzes. 

— A viajem não é tão longa, posso ficar por mais uma ou duas horas. — Ele olha divertidamente para Louis. — Está realmente tudo bem, Lou.

Louis olha para a pia em confusão, porque o que ele  _quer_?

Ele consegue lavar um total de dois copos, sua mente nadando, antes dele se voltar para Harry. Ele provavelmente não deve pressionar sua sorte aqui, mas ele só... não entende.

— Eu não... — diz ele, engolindo em seco. — Eu não posso transar com você esta noite.

Harry solta uma risada curta que soa um pouco horrorizada, afastando-se de onde ele está, abaixando o visco. Ele faz uma pausa antes de falar de novo, como se ele estivesse esperando para ver se Louis está brincando.

— Cristo, Louis, me diga como você realmente se sente — Harry diz, aparentemente percebendo que ele não está. Louis apenas olha para trás, apoiando-se com força no balcão. — Lou. Jesus. Eu sei que não iríamos fazer sexo hoje à noite. Esse não é o motivo pelo qual eu vim esta noite, e mesmo que fosse, você está bêbado, então. — Ele solta um longo suspiro, seu rosto suave, e ninguém deve ser permitido a parecer tão sério enquanto usa chifres de rena. — Eu estou fazendo isso porque eu quero, sim?

Louis olha para ele por um longo tempo, mas ele não faz mais sentido.

— Você é estranho — ele finalmente fala.

Rindo, Harry joga o visco para ele, batendo no peito de Louis.

— Olha quem fala — diz ele, retomando a limpeza.

Sacudindo a cabeça como um cachorro molhado, Louis desiste de fazer sentido com a situação e compromete o poder do cérebro que ele tem que tornar o seu apartamento de "portal para o submundo" para "miséria geral." Harry coloca algo suave em seu iPod e eles fazem o seu caminho de cômodo em cômodo em silêncio, melhorando as coisas o quanto podem.

Parece que Harry está em toda parte durante a hora seguinte, cuidando das coisas enquanto Louis fica sóbrio. Quando Louis desliza sobre uma poça de gemada, Harry pega ele com uma risada. Quando duquesa bate sobre a bacia vazia de cidra, Harry está lá com uma vassoura para varrer os cacos. Quando Louis volta a lavar os pratos, Harry está atrás dele com uma mão em sua cintura, passando-lhe um copo cheio de água.

— Não quero dirigir com uma ressaca — diz ele, colocando o queixo no ombro de Louis.

Louis bebe a água em goles longos, incrivelmente consciente quando Harry vira a cabeça, seus lábios roçando um pouco mais em seu pescoço.

— Obrigado — Louis diz. — Eu acho que eu vou ficar bem agora, nada como o trabalho manual para acabar com um zumbido.

— Bom — Harry diz, sorrindo contra ele e apertando seu quadril antes de ele se afastar. — Não deve demorar mais do que meia hora antes de este lugar ficar em forma decente o suficiente para você dormir por algumas horas.

Louis se vira, encostando na pia e observando Harry andar felizmente em torno de seu apartamento, e fazendo o seu melhor para estrangular todo o sentimento que está rastejando através dele.

— Quer saber? — ele diz de repente. — Está tudo bem, eu acho que só vou pra cama.

Harry faz uma pausa, a meio caminho de limpar a mesa da cozinha.

— Tem certeza disso? Eu não quero que você perca a sua mãe.

— Sim, vai ficar tudo bem — diz Louis. — Eu posso fazer as pequenas coisas quando voltar.

— Tudo bem — Harry diz, brincando com sua jaqueta por um momento antes de puxar da parte de trás de uma cadeira e colocá-la. — Se você tem certeza.

— Tenho certeza — Louis diz com um sorriso impotente. E então, porque ele não pode deter-se. — Eu vou levá-lo até o seu carro.

Ele pega seu cachecol e casaco do gancho, mas não incomoda em abotoar eles, antes de seguir Harry.

A neve abrandou a uma queda suave agora, à deriva para varanda de Louis e recolhendo nas grades. Harry insiste em descer as escadas na frente dele porque "álcool mais passos congelados é igual à morte" e ele parece pensar em uma rede de segurança adequada. Quando chega ao final ele puxa Louis contra ele com um braço, e Louis permite, ficando flexível contra o calor do lado de Harry. Está tranquilo ali fora, exceto pelo o tilintar do chifre iluminado de Harry e seus próprios passos triturando na neve.

— Você foi muito bom, com a coisa toda do karaokê esta noite — diz Harry. Ele bate o quadril contra o de Louis, e Louis olha para seus pés desaparecendo dentro da neve. — Eu gosto de ver você assim.

Algo no estômago de Louis se contorce. Ele os descreve como os efeitos depois da meia dúzia de cupcakes e bebidas questionáveis, mas isso o faz ficar inquieto do mesmo jeito. Em algum impulso louco, ele se afasta do braço de Harry e meio que tropeça em um banco de neve, mergulhando suas mãos na neve.

— Lou, o que você...

As palavras de Harry são cortadas pela bola de neve que é jogada bem no lado da sua cabeça.

— Sim! — Louis grita, não se importando com seus vizinhos e o fato de que é quase 4h da manhã. Harry está olhando para ele, um sorriso em seus lábios. — O Tommo ataca novamente!

— A única coisa que te poupa de ser empurrado em um banco de neve agora — Harry diz a ele, sacudindo o cabelo —, é o fato de que você está bêbado e eu não acho que você poderia se levantar.

— Lamento profundamente pela minha velhice — Louis diz a ele, deslizando para frente. — Você me subestima.

— Acho que sim — Harry diz.

Eles estão no carro de Harry agora. Louis está de pé entre Harry e a porta, seu corpo traindo o fato de que ele realmente não quer que Harry vá.

— Estou feliz que gostou de seu bolo — Harry diz. Ele está sorrindo enquanto se inclina contra Louis, pressionando-o gentilmente contra o carro.

— Estou feliz que veio — Louis diz ele, e oh, ele odeia como o álcool faz isso mesmo quando está desaparecendo de seu sistema, deixando-o honesto e sem proteção, mas ele não consegue parar sua boca. — Obrigado por ficar.

Harry apenas sorri mais amplamente, e então ele envolve o fim do cachecol de Louis em torno de uma mão e puxa-o para o primeiro beijo deles em duas semanas.

É tão suave quanto o peso de Harry contra ele, leve o suficiente para que Louis saiba que Harry realmente quis dizer o que ele disse sobre não pressioná-lo quando ele está bebendo. Os lábios de Harry estão um pouco gelados pelo frio, mas quando ele os separa ele tem gosto de menta e bolo e sua boca é como as luzes interiores do apartamento de Louis, macio, quente e íntimo. Louis afunda os dedos nos cachos de Harry, e Harry faz um barulho pelas suas mãos frias contra o seu couro cabeludo, mas não se afasta.

Eles deram uma boa quantidade de beijos até agora, mas Louis não descreve eles como lento ou doce. Toda vez tinha alguma força, do começo ao fim, o ato quente antes do evento principal. Desta vez é diferente, no entanto. Uma das mãos de Harry deslizam para cima sob o suéter de Louis, mas não há nada insistente sobre isso, apenas Harry tentando estar mais perto dele. Pela primeira vez, eles se beijam apenas pelo prazer. E, Deus, por uma vez, Louis apenas se permite ter isso.

Então Louis volta ao seu juízo e sua boca se alinha o tempo suficiente para ele perceber que o que Harry está zumbindo em sua boca é "God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen", e ele tem que quebrar o beijo para rir de isso, porque,  _sério_.

Por um momento, eles ficam apenas ali de pé, e Harry está tão perto e está rindo e há neve em seus cílios e é realmente esmagador o quanto Louis gosta desta pessoa. Não apenas sua boca e seu corpo, mas tudo dele, cada parte, as piadas bobas, as mãos ansiosas, o sorriso amplo e a forma mais fácil sobre ele que faz Louis querer afrouxar seu aperto um pouco, as manchas de grama em seu jeans e a maneira como ele ainda tem o cheiro do sabão de Louis.

— Feliz aniversário — Harry diz, arrumando o cachecol de Louis.

— Feliz Natal — Louis diz de volta.

— Feliz Natal — Harry concorda.

Harry lhe dá um último beijo sorridente, e Louis finalmente convence suas pernas a moverem o resto de seu corpo para fora do caminho para que Harry possa entrar em seu carro. Ele fica no meio-fio, a neve na altura de seus joelhos, observando o carro de Harry até que suas luzes traseiras piscam pela última vez, virando na esquina.

Louis não vai pensar nisso. Ele não vai. Ele não vai pensar em mãos em sua cintura ou creme doce em sua língua ou o lugar onde todos os pequenos ossos no pulso de Harry se reúnem. Ele não vai deixar isso se estender.

— Não — ele diz para a sensação puxando suas costelas. — Não. — Ele sobe as escadas com um passo de cada vez e não, não, não pensa nisso.

Ele deixa seu casado cair no chão e está prestes a entrar em colapso na cama quando ele vê o pacote na mesa da cozinha. A caixa é fina e um pouco maior do que um pedaço de papel, e quando ele pega-o em suas mãos, ele pode ver que está embrulhado em páginas arrancadas de revistas, todas as cores brilhantes, diferentes e padrões conflitantes. Ele não precisa de um cartão para saber que é de Harry.

Oh, Deus.

As mãos de Louis se atrapalham com a embalagem até que ele consegue desfazer tudo, sua mente correndo adiante dele para o que Harry teria dado a ele e se perguntando como ele esgueirou a isso sem Louis perceber, se ele estava preso sob a caixa de bolo ou se é na verdade, o Papai Noel. Debaixo da embalagem está uma caixa de papelão fino e normal, e ele abre uma das extremidade e inclina.

Por fora está uma impressão bem emaranhada de uma fotografia, e a respiração de Louis para quando ele percebe o que é.

Ele se lembra de um ensaio cerca de um mês atrás, uma noite fria e seca em novembro. Seu ator principal estava doente, e ele tinha promovido um dos meninos no refrão para substituir o ator para que alguém pudesse marcar o seu lugar no roteiro. Ele estava sentado a algumas fileiras atrás na platéia, lendo as falas e tomando notas em sua cópia do roteiro. Niall estava trabalhando na iluminação naquele dia, e o set ainda estava apenas metade construído. Ele lembra que Harry estava usando uma camisa azul, mas ele não sabe como ele se esqueceu sobre a câmera.

A fotografia é do ensaio, tirada de um assento logo atrás de Louis. O palco no fundo estava lavado em luzes azuis, vermelhos, rosas e amarelos de todos os ângulos diferentes, cruzando uns sobre os outros de forma aleatória. O foco estava concentrado, assim os corpos no palco eram quase apenas silhuetas em movimento. Há o açoite de uma saia presa no meio, uma figura alta com seus braços estendidos, dois corpos inclinados em direção ao outro no lado esquerdo. Atrás deles, o esqueleto do set faz linhas nítidas e formas quebradas contra o pano de fundo branco.

No primeiro plano está Louis, apenas uma pequena parte de seu rosto quando visto de trás, a luz pegando a parte superior de sua maçã do rosto e as extremidades de seu cabelo. Suas mãos estão no ar em frente a ele, gesticulando enquanto ele explica algo para um dos atores, e ele pode ver as manchas de tinta em seus dedos. Ele pode ver pela primeira vez a maneira como ele fica quando está dirigindo, o conjunto de seus ombros, a sugestão de um sorriso no canto da sua boca.

São suas crianças, seu trabalho, destilados em uma imagem concluída em algo bonito. E Harry fez isso.

Ele olha para a mesa, porque ele realmente precisa olhar para qualquer coisa que não é esta imagem agora, e seus olhos caem sobre um pequeno pedaço de papel. Deve ter deslizado para fora com a impressão sem ele perceber. Ele pode ver a letra de Harry sobre ele.

_Lou,_

_Para não se esquecer de como você se parece para o resto de nós._

_Feliz Aniversário!!! xxx_

_Haz_

Louis cai em uma cadeira.

— Feliz Natal, Louis Tomlinson — ele diz. — Você está fodido.


	8. Oito.

**Z**

Zayn estava de braços cruzados colocando ocasionalmente cerveja no copo, afligido para ver muito do que foi deixado. Cerveja não é realmente sua bebida, não para uma verdadeira noite, mas Niall tinha comprado uma rodada e seria rude não terminar. De qualquer forma, ele não estava afim de deixar uma bebida inacabado no Ano Novo. **  
**

Ele vira o copo de volta e bebe a cerveja com uma careta, limpando a boca com as costas da mão e olhando ao redor do bar. É uma boa afluência, mas se ele for honesto, a maioria dessas pessoas são amigos de Niall, não dele. Ele não está reclamando, embora. Ele poderia ter ido para a festa de um outro amigo, mas a partir do que ele se lembra das festas dos anos anteriores, elas sempre se transformam em pessoas bonitas a procura de pegação, e ele não está realmente à procura disso este ano. Ficar em silêncio bêbado no canto de um bar cheio de pessoas que não incomodam ele ativamente, na verdade, soa muito bom.

Claro que, em um mundo perfeito, ele estaria onde quer que Liam esteja, mas depois de sua performance ridícula no Natal, Zayn não tem certeza se pode enfrentar Liam por algumas semanas. Deus, o quão óbvio ele tinha sido com o visco? Liam notou? Não havia nenhuma maneira dele não ter notado. Por que ele ainda não está bêbado?

Zayn vai até o bar e pede uma vodca tônica, ignorando o olhar de cima a baixo que ele ganhou do bartender. Deus abençoe os amigos de Niall e seu open bar. Liam está provavelmente ocupado, de qualquer maneira. Ele provavelmente está em algum lugar fazendo algo divertido e não pensando sobre Zayn. O barman desliza sua bebida para ele, e Zayn leva ela aos lábios imediatamente ao que caminha de volta para sua mesa, ignorando o guardanapo com o número de telefone. Liam está, provavelmente, em alguma festa com seus amigos bombeiros gostosos, sendo gostoso.

Eles provavelmente estão dançando em um grande grupo de gostosos de combate ao fogo suados e sem camisa, o que é inacessível para as pessoas que foram atingidas ineficazmente em festas de Natal. Talvez eles estejam usando o chapéu de bombeiro. Uau, esta bebida é forte.

De volta à sua mesa de mal-estar permanente, Zayn puxa seu telefone e escolhe o nome de Louis em sua lista de contatos. Louis é a sua mãe em casa, como ele sempre foi no Ano Novo. Deus abençoe Louis. Ninguém mais faz ele se sentir comparativamente melhor sobre ser um bastardo miserável.

_sem vc aq qm vai ser o meu beijo de consolo da meia-noite?? aha :) xx_

Leva apenas alguns minutos para Louis responder, tranquilizando Zayn que ele não é o idiota mais triste na maior área de Manchester.

_te dou dez libras se você beijar Niall. não estou brincando._

Zayn joga a cabeça para trás e ri, digitando sua resposta. _  
_

_me dê vinte e vc vai ver :P xoxo_

**L**

É difícil manter contato com Harry quando ele está preso dentro de uma pequena casa com sua mãe e quatro irmãs intrometidas, as quais estão determinadas em descobrir o que — ou quem — Louis está escondendo deles. Ele adere a mensagens nos primeiros dias, antes de ser forçado a admitir para si mesmo que ver piadas ruins de Harry em letras de pixel apenas faz com que ele sinta falta do som da voz estúpida de Harry dizendo coisas doces lentamente em seu ouvido. Ele só pode ligá-lo no meio da noite ou em horários estranhos do dia, quando as meninas estão ocupados e sua mãe está no trabalho, a menos que ele realmente entre em seu carro e dirija até algum lugar, e Louis se recusa a fazer isso.

Ele está tentando manter essa coisa garantida, e espreitar em estacionamentos para falar com Harry no telefone não se enquadra exatamente sob o título de comportamento racional.

A neve não chegou a Doncaster por algumas semanas, assim a grama está seca o suficiente para que Louis possa ligar a noite para Harry no jardim dos fundos sem acordar ninguém. Ele se empacota e arrasta seu edredom sob as escadas e está deitado de costas no chão, ouvindo Harry divagar e falar sobre futebol, sua família e qual álbum dos Rolling Stones é o melhor.

— O que vai fazer quando voltar? — Louis pergunta uma noite, seu casaco apertado em torno dele enquanto ele olhava para as estrelas.

— Esperar você voltar para que eu possa te beijar de novo — Harry diz do outro lado da linha, e Louis rola sobre seu estômago e enterra o rosto na grama.

Ele sabe que seria mais fácil simplesmente ir cedo para Manchester, já que ele sabe que Harry estará de volta uns dias antes de escola, mas ele se força a ficar em Doncaster durante todo o feriado. Ele não consegue ver sua família ou seus amigos de Doncaster tão frequentemente quanto ele gostaria, e ele não pode justificar ir embora para ver Harry. Este é o lugar onde ele precisa estar, ensanduichado entre duas de suas irmãs no sofá na sala de estar da família. Sua mãe está fazendo algo na cozinha, dando a si mesmo outra Shirley Temple, e os gêmeos estão dormindo, graças a Deus. A sala fica um pouco cheia quando todo o clã Tomlinson tenta ver televisão, mesmo que seja uma tradição de Ano Novo.

— Ainda há tempo para chegar até os fogos de artifício antes da meia noite, se sairmos agora — diz Lottie.

— Se você quer ir, você deve ir — Louis diz, antes de tomar um longo gole da garrafa de champanhe que ele embalou em seu colo. — Eu, no entanto, vou ficar aqui, neste sofá, onde é confortável e não há ruídos altos. Eles dizem para você passar o ano inteiro fazendo o que você estava fazendo a meia-noite, sim? Bem, eu pretendo passar este ano embriagado e preguiçoso.

Lottie tenta pegar a garrafa, mas Louis tem reflexo de gato quando se trata de álcool e afasta para fora de seu alcance.

— Hey, sem champanhe para as crianças — diz ele.

— Eu tenho dezoito anos, Louis, não sou uma criança — diz ela, revirando os olhos. Fizzy ri.

— Você tem? — Louis pergunta em tom de brincadeira. — Hmm, eu vou ter que escrever uma carta sobre isso, ver se algo não pode ser feito. — Lottie o cutuca na lateral, ele cutuca de volta, e no momento em que sua mãe volta, todos os três estão envolvidos em uma guerra de cócegas.

Louis está tentando explicar a ela que ele é a vítima do imperialismo fraternal desmarcado quando seu celular ilumina. Quando ele vê que ele é, ele se embaralha.

— Me desculpem. É- eu tenho que atender, esperem um pouco — diz ele, dirigindo-se para a porta dos fundos.

— Falta cinco minutos para a meia-noite, Louis! — sua mãe grita atrás dele, mas ele já está no quintal.

— Oi, Hazza — ele diz, sentando-se no balanço do quintal.

— Louis! — Harry grita na linha, e Louis pode dizer em apenas essas duas sílabas que ele já está bêbado pra caralho. — Louis, Louis, Louis. Loo-oo-ouis. É quase meia-noite! — Louis pode ouvir vozes e copos tilintando.

— Eu sei, Haz — Louis responde, esfregando as mãos sobre os braços. Ele definitivamente deveria ter pegado um casaco enquanto saia, mas já é tarde demais para isso agora. — Você está em uma festa? — ele pergunta.

— Sim, mas — e agora Harry sussurra dramaticamente —, não tão boa quanto a sua foi, Lou, por isso, não se preocupe. — Ele termina a frase com uma risadinha. — Sua festa foi brilhante. Você é brilhante! — Ele deu um suspiro de embriaguez. — Saudades.

Antes de Louis responder, ou descobrir como, ele ouve uma voz no fundo.  _Com quem você está falando, Harry?_  diz uma mulher. A resposta de Harry é um abafado  _É o Louis, Gemma, sai daqui._

— É essa a sua irmã? — Louis pergunta, curioso.

— Sim, você quer falar com ela? Gemma! — ele grita, e Louis estremece, segurando o telefone longe de sua orelha. — Gemma! Louis quer falar com você! Eu não sei porque, eu sou muito mais interessante. — O telefone passa entre eles, e uma voz claramente feminina assume a linha.

— Olá, Louis, é a Gemma, irmã do Harry.

Louis sorri, satisfeito por ter a oportunidade de dar uma espiada na vida real de Harry.

— Olá, Gemma, muito bom conhecê-la.

Ela engatou uma risada, dizendo:

— Um prazer, tenho certeza. — Louis nunca viu uma foto dela, mas ele está imaginando uma mulher de sua idade com a boca de Harry e, a julgar pelo seu tom de voz, a sua tendência em travessuras. — Então, o que você tem feito exatamente para fazer meu irmão perder completamente a cabeça em cima de você? Você é bom em- — ela começa a perguntar, mas de repente o som é abafado e Louis pode perceber o som de  _shhh_.

— Louis? — a voz de Harry sobressai. — Você está aí? Loui-i-is?

Louis não consegue se segurar, e ri de quão ansioso ele soa. Que bêbado amigável.

— Sim, Haz, eu estou aqui — diz ele, empurrando os pés contra o pórtico de modo que o balanço começa a balançar. — É quase meia-noite, tem certeza de que quer ficar no telefone?

— Sim — Harry diz, com determinação enrolada em sua voz. — Tenho certeza.

— Ninguém para beijar à meia-noite? — Louis pergunta, se sentindo imprudente.

Harry ri novamente.

— Ninguém aqui está perto de ser tão bom quanto você, então — diz ele, suspirando.

Louis sorri contra o telefone.

— Uma tragédia comum. Sinto muito se eu deixei a franquia muito alta.

— Você deve sentir, idiota — Harry diz com o que só pode ser afeição, e Louis está muito tonto para querer conter o calor que sente em seu peito. Ele não respondeu por um momento, apenas deslizando para trás e para a frente no balanço, sabendo que Harry está na outra extremidade da linha.

— Hazza — ele começa, finalmente, mas é interrompido por uma série de barulhos altos e assobios. Ele se levanta e caminha até o final do quintal, e se inclina para fora, ele pode apenas ver a borda de alguns dos fogos de artifício sobre a linha de árvores Na outra extremidade do telefone ele pode ouvir pessoas gritando e cantando. Alguém começou a cantar "Auld Lang Syne".

— Feliz ano novo, Hazza — diz ele, observando a luz do céu. — Também sinto sua falta.

Harry ri.

— Feliz Ano Novo, Lou — ele diz, e desliga.

Quando Louis caminha de volta para a sala, sua mãe e irmãs, todas o olham com o mesmo olhar, as sobrancelhas erguidas. Até mesmo duquesa está olhando para ele em tom acusador de sua cesta no canto. Famílias são assustadoras.

— Bem, você perdeu a meia-noite, que terrível — Fizzy diz com os braços cruzados. Ela parece satisfeita em ser capaz de dizer isso, porém, assim ela provavelmente não está realmente chateada.

— Desculpe — Louis diz, arrastando a palavra, incapaz de tirar o sorriso de seu rosto.

Sua mãe estreitou os olhos, examinando-o, mas então eles se abrem em estado de choque.

— Quem era no telefone? — diz ela em uma voz curiosa, e  _não_ , essa conversa não está acontecendo.

— Sabe, eu acho que vou me deitar — Louis diz, dirigindo-se para as escadas. Se ele não fazer contato visual, talvez ela deixe ele ir.

—  Você está  _corando_? — ela diz.

— Está frio lá fora! — Louis diz, subindo dois degraus de uma vez.

— Você não vai sair dessa tão facilmente! — ela grita por ele ter recuado.

— Boa noite mãe, noite garotas — ele canta sobre o ombro, tão perto da liberdade.

— Eu vou tirar de você, eventualmente — ela grita derrotada depois dele, e a coisa triste é que ela provavelmente está certa.

Ao que ele fecha a porta do banheiro, ele sente o seu telefone vibrar e puxa-o para fora para ver uma mensagem de imagem de Zayn. Ele tem que dar zoom e girar o telefone de cabeça para baixo, mas, eventualmente, ele percebe que ele está olhando para uma imagem que o próprio Zayn tirou dando um beijo em um Niall muito surpreso.

_vc me deve 20 librassssss felizx ano novo lou eu aom vc :DDD xxxx_

Rindo, ele fecha e abre a próxima mensagem, que é de Niall.

_por que_

**...**

É o início de um novo bimestre, e Louis já tem muito trabalho à fazer. Ele não fez seus planos de aula no feriado, ainda não tido se recuperado da última semana do bimestre, então ele não poderia mesmo matar o tempo para olhar o seu calendário, e agora ele tem que correr. Ele será capaz de lidar com o primeiro dia de aulas, mas ele realmente precisa se sentar e descobrir o que diabos ele está fazendo, porque as coisas vão ficar ocupadas para ele novamente em breve.

Ele vai fazer audições para o musical de primavera em uma semana, depois de ter resolvido fazer  _Grease_  este ano. É o único que ele estava guardando desde que ele começou a dirigir, uma vez que é o seu favorito e ele não quer perder sua única chance de fazer direito, mas por algum motivo ele sente como se este fosse o ano.

Ele postou panfletos e distribuiu pacotes da audição antes das férias de Natal para dar aos alunos tempo suficiente para ensaiar por conta própria, mas ele ainda tem várias pontas soltas para amarrar antes dos testes. Publicar folhas de inscrição de audição, fazer cópias de  _scripts_ , reservar o teatro — tudo isso precisa ser feito até o final da semana.

Então, realmente, entre tudo isso, não há nenhuma razão para ele se sentir tão decepcionado quando ele recebe uma mensagem de Harry na segunda-feira de manhã dizendo que ele não irá aparecer hoje, porque ele está se encontrando com um professor e talvez ele vai pegá-lo após o treino. Louis tinha o suficiente acontecendo, ele deveria ser grato por ter um período livre para si mesmo.

Mas o fato da questão é, ele não viu Harry em mais de uma semana, e em algum lugar entre móveis do apoio, neve, champanhe e ligações às 2 da manhã sob um cobertor no quintal, que isso se tornou inaceitável. É tudo o que ele pode pensar sobre todo o dia, o fato de que eles estão na mesma cidade novamente e o espaço entre eles está ficando menor a cada minuto.

Finalmente, já são 17 horas e ele fez todo o seu trabalho para o dia, folhas de inscrição publicadas e planos de aula dobrados dentro de sua gaveta da mesa. Ele sabe que ele poderia tomar a saída da frente para o estacionamento e não passar pelo campo de futebol. Ele iria chegar mais rápido em seu carro. Ele poderia ir para casa, ligar a televisão e passar a noite com sua gata e um copo de vinho, seguro em seu apartamento onde ninguém fosse fazer alguém sentir algo. Seria tão fácil.

Tão fácil, mas também impossível. Quando ele tranca sua sala de aula, ele sabe que é uma conclusão precipitada. Seus pés já estão levando-o para a saída de trás sem ele nunca dizendo-lhes para fazer isso. Rude.

A equipe está em seus últimos minutos do treino no momento em que Louis chega. Segundas-feiras, Louis aprendeu até agora, são apenas para treinos, por isso, o treinador deixa Harry comandar sozinho. Louis inclina-se contra a cerca e assiste por um momento enquanto Harry direciona os meninos durante todo o jogo.

Ele está como Louis lembra dele, alto, magro, lindo e todas as coisas enlouquecedoras que ele não tem sido capaz de parar de pensar desde a primeira vez que eles se beijaram. Tinha sido mais fácil colocar as coisas para fora de sua mente quando ele estava ocupado com o trabalho ou o planeamento frenético da festa, mas a semana em Doncaster, cada momento ocioso tinha sido uma tortura — a memória do lábio inferior de Harry arrastando até seu peito, o tamanho das mãos de Harry, cada detalhe sendo repetido em sua cabeça e não tinha nada que ele pudesse fazer sobre isso. Mesmo à distância, ver Harry na vida real agora parecia como um soco não-desagradável em seu estômago.

De repente ele se sente assustador, ali de pé pensando nos lábios idiota de Harry e percebendo que para qualquer pessoa ele provavelmente parece que está cobiçando o time de futebol. Em desespero, ele olha para as arquibancadas e se esconde atrás dela rapidamente, fazendo uma careta quando ele percebe o quão suja sua calça vai ficar enquanto ele se senta.

Então. Está acontecendo. Ele é um homem adulto escondido na sujeira sob as arquibancadas, à espera de seu amigo-com-quem-ele-transa-casualmente sair do treino de futebol.  _Ok_.

Louis senta-se calmamente, irritando-se com seus próprios pensamentos patéticos e seu pânico crescendo cada vez mais sobre o custo de fazer suas calças ficarem limpas quando ele olha para a porta do vestuário, apenas visível sobre uma das vigas transversais que estão escondendo ele.

Ele está lá há tanto tempo que ele quase desiste e vai para casa, o que provavelmente seria o mais sensato, mas depois que o apito final finalmente sopra, os meninos finalmente vão para o vestiário.

Louis lhes dá tempo suficiente para que até mesmo os últimos retardatários tenham ido antes dele emergir de seu fosso de vergonha e pesadelos futuros na lavandaria. Ele faz uma pausa apenas para limpar-se de forma breve e dispensar um pensamento para saber se ele perdeu o controle completo de sua vida antes de puxar a porta aberta e entrar.

Harry está lá, sozinho com seu saco de bolas de futebol, bem na frente dele e real. Uma verificação rápida em torno dele confirma que eles estão sozinhos, e o olhar nos olhos de Harry vale cem contas de limpeza a seco.

— Oi  — Louis diz.

— Oi — Harry diz sorrindo.

— Oi — Louis diz sorrindo de volta.

— Já disse isso — Harry ressalta suavemente. Louis particularmente não se importa.

Eles ficam lá por um minuto, apenas os dois sozinhos no vestiário, sorrindo um para o outro, Louis ainda ostentando uma fina camada de poeira e Harry todo brilhante. Harry está de pé com os braços cruzados sobre o peito e as costas contra os armários, e Louis se sente como se seus ossos fossem feitos de papel.

— Vem aqui — Harry diz finalmente, e isso é tudo o que é preciso para Louis atravessar o cômodo em um instante.

Quando ele finalmente se inclina e beija Harry, cada antecipação silenciosa desde o Natal vibram através dele de uma vez, levantando-o na ponta dos pés. Seus ombros se levantam e ele enterra as mãos no cabelo de Harry e os braços de Harry envolvem em torno de sua cintura e é tão  _bom_  beijá-lo novamente, como o primeiro grande fôlego depois de estar debaixo d'água por muito tempo.

Ele sente seus pés deixarem o chão por um momento e Harry o pega e os gira, pressionando as costas de Louis contra os armários. Louis o permite, deixa sua boca abrir para Harry imediatamente, porque se ele teve que passar mais de uma semana sem isso, ele está muito bem em compensar agora, mas Harry está tomando seu tempo com ele. Ele passa as mãos sobre o peito de Louis, segurando-o perto pelo colarinho de seu casaco, e beijando-o lentamente, fazendo com que cada deslize e arrasto de seus lábios contem, puxando para trás a cada poucos beijos de modo que seus lábios estão quase não se tocando, em seguida, sorriem, quando Louis tem que esticar o pescoço para cima para ter mais. Ele o beija como se não tivesse outro lugar para estar, como se Louis fosse a única pessoa no mundo.

Louis tem certeza de que outras pessoas além deles dois de fato existem. Ele está certo de que ele vai se lembrar de alguns deles em um minuto.

Ele encontra-se de repente olhando para a parede oposta quando Harry abaixa a cabeça e começa a pressionar beijos ao redor de sua garganta, e Louis deixa sua cabeça cair para trás e desliza uma mão para a nuca de Harry, mergulhando os dedos no pequeno espaço sob a gola do seu capuz e sentindo a protuberância de ossos lá, o calor preso naquele espaço. É uma sensação boa, e afetuosa, e boa, e Louis quase engasga com a sensação de ser beijado assim, quando Harry de repente coloca suas mãos nas laterais de Louis e começa a fazer cócegas nele.

Louis esbraveja e ri descontroladamente enquanto Harry apenas sorri para ele através dos seus lábios vermelhos, e, meu Deus, Harry é um canalha e Louis não deveria estar tão feliz com isso, mas ele está.

— Eu te odeio — Louis diz que quando Harry finalmente cede, e logo em seguida enfraquece suas próprias palavras por cambalear novamente até Harry para outro beijo sorridente. Harry envolve suas mãos em torno da cintura de Louis e gira-o novamente, só parando para cair sobre um banco e puxar Louis em seu colo. Mais alguns beijos enternecedores e Louis se afasta com um ruído contente.

— Senti falta disso — Louis diz.  _Senti sua falta_ , é o que ele quer dizer.

— Eu também — Harry diz, esfregando círculos com o polegar sobre a pele de Louis. — Você quer ir jantar ou algo assim?

E aqui está. Há duas partes de Louis amarradas contra o peito de Harry, duas necessidades enchendo sua cabeça. Tem a parte dele que passou o dia todo esperando por isso, essa que o faz se derreter quando Harry olha para ele assim e quer fazer o que for preciso para fazê-lo realizar isso o tempo todo, e então há uma que persistente bater na parte mais difícil de seu coração que diz  _muito perto, muito grande, demais_. Ele sabe o que é preciso para vencer.

— Ou — Louis diz, se levantando e beijando-o novamente. — Há comida no meu apartamento.

Louis tem sorte que Harry provavelmente está tão excitado como ele, porque ele não insiste no assunto, apenas sorri e dá um leve aperto em sua bunda.

— Tudo bem.

Harry segue Louis de volta para seu apartamento em seu próprio carro, e Louis mal pode esperar a porta da frente se fechar atrás deles antes de colocar suas mãos em Harry novamente. Eles tropeçam em todo o apartamento até que caem sobre a cama de Louis, rindo de si mesmos. Quando Louis se inclina e beija o pescoço de Harry, Harry praticamente ronrona para ele, e Louis pode sentir seu pulso captar sob seus lábios. Ele se sente bêbado, imprudente e poderoso, tudo por causa do garoto em sua cama.

O primeiro orgasmo deles vem rápido, se esfregando contra o outro semi-nus e muito ansiosos para fazer isso durar. Há uma muito da noite que foi deixada, porém, e entre queijo na torrada, toques casuais e Louis colocando duquesa para fora do quarto, eles tem tempo de sobra para chupar um ao outro preguiçosamente nos lençóis suados, deixando marcas de pontas de dedo em suas coxas.

Continua assim durante a próxima semana e meia, Harry segue Louis de volta para seu apartamento ou encontra-o lá no final da tarde, às vezes com um sacola de viagem com comida, às vezes com algum tipo de mimo para duquesa como uma oferta de paz. Deve funcionar, porque Louis a vê sentada no colo de Harry pelo menos três vezes, o que é mais do que ela já gostou de alguém que não seja ele, muito menos alguém que a chutou para fora do quarto de Louis a quantidade que Harry fez.

Não que eles fiquem apenas no quarto de Louis. Todo o apartamento foi batizado dentro de uma semana, e de repente Louis não pode olhar para um único canto ou peça de mobiliária sem lembrar de pele e bocas e dedos urgentes. Ele lembrou de alguém que ele já dormiu dizer que só a penetração contava como sexo "real", e ele compadece-o retroativamente. Ele e Harry não conseguiram fazer isso ainda, mas ele nunca se sentiu tão bem fodido em sua vida.

É legal. É mais do que bom, é confortável e emocionante, e Harry, Deus o abençoe, parece saber não forçar. Ele nunca fica, conseguindo sair da cama e ir para seu carro. Após Louis dar algumas sugestões de outras atividades — cinema, jantar, algum tipo de exposição de arte — Harry para de perguntar. Ele parece contente com isso, vindo a ter relações sexuais e "encontros", como ele sempre diz ser. Ele não faz quaisquer perguntas difíceis e Louis está muito, muito feliz.

É bom que as coisas com Harry são fáceis, porque Louis tem de gerir audições para  _Grease_ , o que não é fácil. As audições de  _Muito Barulho Por Nada_  não tinham sido tão ruins, mas isso é um musical, e os musicais são algo inteiramente diferentes. É um processo de três passos apenas para a primeira rodada de audições no sábado (coreografia, canto e atuação) e então domingo vai ser um dia de chamadas de retorno e dores de cabeça e se perguntar como diabos ele fica assim sempre. É a mesma coisa o tempo todo.

Ele tem um problema sério desta vez, porém, porque indo pela folha de inscrição, simplesmente não há garotos suficientes para preencher o refrão. Ele precisa de pelo menos mais meia dúzia, ou então toda a coreografia vai ser irregular, porque metade das garotas não terão parceiros de dança e as harmonias vão soar fora do ritmo porque não há vozes graves o suficiente para encaixar tudo.

Ele menciona isso para Harry dois dias antes das audições. Bem, não menciona tanto enquanto se queixa no chão de sua sala, enquanto Harry está passando por uma lista de fotografias em seu laptop e Louis está lamentando o estado de sua vida profissional.

— Eu poderia tentar falar com a equipe sobre isso — Harry oferece. — Talvez alguns deles estariam dispostos a tentar.

— Certo, porque a equipe de futebol é exatamente para onde todos os dramaturgos vão — Louis diz sem muita emoção.

— Nunca se sabe — Harry diz, cutucando Louis com o seu dedo do pé. — Muito trabalho de pernas no futebol. E se bem me lembro, um certo professor de teatro que conheço não é tão ruim com uma bola de futebol.

Louis sorri apesar de odiar a si mesmo com isso, e Harry pisca e ri, e Louis meio que esquece isso. Ele seriamente duvida que há alguma de maneira qualquer um dos rapazes da equipe serem persuadidos a audição para um musical, então não é como se isso importasse. O pensamento nunca atravessa sua mente, e ele diz a Harry que ele absolutamente não pode vê-lo até que as audições acabem, porque ele precisa se concentrar em deixar o seu trabalho feito, então não há nada para lembrá-lo sobre isso.

Isto é, até que as portas do teatro se abrem cinco minutos antes de sua coreógrafa começar a ensinar as crianças a sua rotina de audição e um bando de garotos entram tropeçando. Louis olha, pasmo, quando eles fazem o seu caminho até o corredor, em direção a mesinha que ele está sentado em frente do palco, rindo e empurrando uns aos outros ao longo do caminho. Ele nunca teve um deles em qualquer uma das suas aulas, mas reconhece a todos. Ele tem ído para muitos dos jogos de Harry para não reconhecer.

— Bom dia, Sr. Tomlinson — o que está na frente diz. Ele tem cabelo vermelho e Louis conhece-o imediatamente. Seu nome é Mike Kendall.

— Olá — Louis diz. Ele tem conhecimento de que ele provavelmente está olhando para esse pobre garoto como se ele tivesse cerca de nove cabeças, mas ele ainda está em estado de choque. — Posso ajudar?

— Sim, nós estamos aqui para as audições — Mike diz, puxando uma folha dobrada de papel do bolso de trás. Ele se desdobra-o e entrega para Louis, e Louis encontra-se olhando para uma folha de audição amassada com o nome  _Michael David Kendall_  escrito na parte superior. — Desculpe, mas não nos inscrevemos há tempos ou algo assim, foi meio que de última hora. Ainda podemos tentar?

 _Sim, por favor, oh Deus, não vão embora por favor, nós precisamos de vocês,_  Louis pensa, mas não diz.

— Eu provavelmente poderia colocá-los em algum lugar — Louis diz ele, e Mike sorri. Ele olha por cima do ombro de Mike para o resto dos garotos, que não parecem tão amigáveis sobre toda a situação, mas parecem geral dispostos a participar. — O resto de vocês estão com o formulário?

Louis recolhe a papelada e envia-os para a coreografa, ainda sem acreditar no que aconteceu. Ele manda uma mensagem a Harry assim que eles saem,  _o que você fez, chantageou eles????_

 _apenas lhes disse o ótimo diretor que você é e como seria divertido :) xxx_ a resposta de Harry diz.

 _conta outra,_ Louis manda de volta.

_também prometi a eles que eu não iria fazê-los ter exercícios suicidas até depois da peça acabar ;) xx_

A onda de afeto que Louis sente em seu peito faz ele querer jogar seu maldito telefone na parede, mas ele não pode, porque ele não pode pagar por um novo, então ele apenas manda uma mensagem de volta para Harry,  _fico te devendo uma x_ , e coloca o telefone de volta em seus jeans. Ele tem uma audição para ser feita.

Ao todo, ele acaba sendo um pouco confuso como normalmente, mas não é ruim e sua enxaqueca por causa do estresse de dois dias é quase suportável. Ele tem um pouco de talentos muito fortes este ano, e os garotos de Harry não são completamente sem esperança. Ele acaba colocando Stuart Standhill como Danny, não porque ele está favorecendo-o, mas porque ele é honestamente o melhor para o papel. Ele pode cantar, ele pode dançar, ele pode deixar suas tendências de acampamento ligadas ou desligadas sempre que ele precisar, e Louis sabe que pode confiar nele para realizar um show tão grande. E tudo bem, talvez se pressionar ele admite que parte dele espera que este papel vai fazer por Stuart o que fez para ele quando ele estava na escola, mas ele ainda é o mais qualificado.

Domingo à noite, quando tudo estava dito e feito, ele manda uma mensagem para Harry vir. Tem sido um longo fim de semana, e ele poderia realmente usar uma garrafa de vinho e uma boa e lenta foda agora.

Harry aparece com uma garrafa de vinho tinto na mão e lábios mordidos, brilhantes e rosas pelo frio. Louis estala a rolha, e eles passam uma hora se beijando no sofá de Louis, passando a garrafa e colocando-a para trás, ficando preguiçosamente bêbados do vinho da Tesco's e uns aos outros. Louis sente o estresse e tensão, finalmente, deixarem seu corpo, e ele fica um pouco mais solto com seus beijos, deixando os dedos traçarem sobre as maçãs do rosto de Harry quando eles se beijam, um pouco mais doce do que ele normalmente se deixa ser. Ele acha que Harry merece.

— Obrigado — diz ele, empurrando o cabelo de Harry de sua testa para dar um beijo lá. — Por fazer os garotos irem para a audição. Eu não sei o que eu teria feito.

— Qualquer coisa que eu possa fazer para ajudar — Harry diz, sorrindo.

— Sim — Louis diz, estendendo a mão para a fivela do seu cinto —, eu sei.

— Eu estava apenas tentando entrar em suas calças, no entanto — Harry disse, abaixando uma de suas mãos para ajudar Louis.

— Como você ousa — Louis diz. Ele abre a calça de Harry e desliza a mão por dentro. — Que tipo de garoto que você acha que eu sou?

Harry abre a boca para responder, mas em seguida a mão de Louis está em torno de seu pênis e esse é o fim de tudo.


End file.
